


J'ai rencontré un ange en enfer

by Scorpio_no_Caro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_no_Caro/pseuds/Scorpio_no_Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Univers alternatif.<br/>Suite à une rupture, Milo va sombrer dans la déprime et laisser libre cours à ses pulsions. Sa rencontre avec certaines personnes va précipiter sa chute sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Mais quelqu'un va le sauver de lui-même. Bonne lecture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement /!\ Le langage est parfois un peu cru, certains lemons un peu violents. Que ceux qui n'apprécient pas ne commencent pas à lire ! C'est 100% yaoi et twincest.  
> J'ai tenté de retranscrire le langage oral que nous employons tous les jours dans les dialogues. Il est fort possible que certains personnages soient un peu OOC.

De nos jours… au début de l'été…

 

Milo Parédès gara sa Porsche dans le parking de son immeuble à la place 14-3. Son patron lui avait enfin accordé trois semaines de congé après plus de deux ans de travail acharné. Même si les cadres supérieurs ne comptent pas leurs heures supplémentaires, ils finissent tôt ou tard, par avoir besoin de repos. Il travaillait depuis six ans dans une grosse société pétrolière. Il était chargé de négocier des contrats avec des pays étrangers pour construire des stations-services. Il avait régulièrement à faire à des représentants des différents gouvernements pour les convaincre de laisser sa société s'implanter à tel ou tel endroit. Il était donc souvent en voyage.

L'ascenseur le mena rapidement au quatorzième étage de la tour où il avait acheté un appartement qu'il partageait depuis deux ans avec son amant. Il ne lui avait rien dit pour ses vacances et comptait bien lui faire la surprise. Shaka était un artiste peintre indien. Milo avait été invité par un de ses amis à l'un de ses vernissages et le coup de foudre avait été immédiat entre les deux hommes. Rapidement, Shaka avait emménagé avec Milo et depuis ils vivaient leur amour discrètement mais sans se cacher non plus. Pourtant, cela faisait quelques semaines que quelque chose n'allait plus entre eux. Milo n'était plus aussi enthousiaste et Shaka se renfermait de plus en plus souvent dans ses méditations mystiques, source de son inspiration.

Il entra chez lui et posa le courrier sur la petite table du hall après avoir allumé la lumière. Tout était plongé dans le noir, ce qui le surprit. Shaka n'aimait pas l'obscurité. D'ailleurs ses toiles, dont beaucoup couvraient les murs de l'appartement, n'avaient jamais de noir. Shaka n'utilisait jamais cette couleur.

Il fit le tour des pièces sans trouver son compagnon. Il posa sa mallette sur le canapé et ôta sa veste de costume et la suspendit au dossier d'une chaise. Il arrivait à Shaka de sortir, rarement, mais il le prévenait toujours. Il regarda le répondeur où le chiffre zéro clignotait. Pas de message. Il appela son mobile.

_\- Le numéro que vous demandez n'est plus en service. Veuillez contacter votre opérateur._

Là, Milo commença à s'inquiéter. Il téléphona à plusieurs de ses amis, pensant que Shaka était peut-être chez l'un d'eux. Mais non, personne n'avait vu le peintre. De guerre lasse, il prit le courrier et commença à l'ouvrir en s'asseyant sur le canapé de cuir blanc. Quelques factures, des pubs et une enveloppe avec son prénom écrit de la main de Shaka. Il aurait reconnu cette écriture entre des millions. Il l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur, il trouva un trousseau de clés et une lettre. Il la lut.

_Milo,_

_Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai vécu un conte de fées. Mais cela fait quelques temps que les choses entre nous ont évolué et je sais que tu t'en es rendu compte. Cela me perturbe beaucoup. Mon inspiration et la qualité de mes toiles s'en ressentent. Ce matin j'ai enfin compris. Nous ne sommes plus amoureux l'un de l'autre. Nos sentiments ont évolué et l'amour que nous éprouvions s'est transformé en une profonde affection. Nous ne devons plus nous voiler la face. Nous ne ferions que nous faire souffrir et ça je ne le veux sous aucun prétexte._

_J'ai emporté toutes mes affaires. Tout le matériel qui se trouve dans mon atelier, tu peux t'en débarrasser, tout jeter. Mes toiles qui sont accrochées chez toi, fais-en ce que tu veux. Si tu les gardes, ça me fera très plaisir, je les ai peintes pour toi. Si tu les jettes, je comprendrai._

_J'ai besoin de me remettre en question, mais je sais que notre avenir n'est plus ensemble. Je t'ai sincèrement aimé de tout mon cœur. Je sais que tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui te rendra vraiment heureux. Tu le mérites._

_Ce n'est ni de ta faute, ni de la mienne. Nous n'étions tout simplement pas faits pour rester ensemble pour toujours mais juste pour faire un bout de chemin l'un avec l'autre. Et notre route s'arrête là._

_Tu dois me trouver bien lâche de partir comme ça, sans avoir le courage de te le dire en face et tu auras raison. Je n'aurais pas eu la force d'affronter ton regard dans lequel j'ai tant aimé me noyer…_

_Avec toute mon affection_

 

Combien de temps resta-t-il là, assis, à pleurer en silence ? Une heure ? Peut-être deux. Il releva la tête, une migraine atroce lui martelait les tempes. Comme un automate, il se leva, alla vers le bar, prit un verre et la bouteille d'ouzo. Bien sûr, l'alcool n'était pas la solution mais il avait besoin d'oublier sa douleur pendant quelques heures. Dans l'état où il était, il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir et c'est ça qu'il lui fallait. Dormir. Demain, il ferait jour, même s'il devait se réveiller avec une magnifique gueule de bois.

* * *

 

 Un rayon de soleil se glissa à travers les stores de l'immense baie vitrée du salon et vint lui caresser le visage. Milo cligna des yeux pour tenter de se débarrasser de l'importun, en vain. Il passa une main lourde de sommeil sur son visage et sentit une barbe naissante sous ses doigts. Il réalisa qu'il était sur son canapé. Pourquoi s'était-il endormi là ? Tournant le regard, il aperçut un trousseau de clés sur la table basse et tout lui revint mémoire. Shaka l'avait quitté. Des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux. Il les essuya avec le pouce et l'index avant qu'elles ne coulent. Il réussit à s'asseoir, doucement, pour ne pas aggraver la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne. A ses pieds, il vit la lettre qui avait glissé de sa main pendant qu'il dormait. Alors quelque chose se brisa en lui.

La porte de la prison, à l'intérieur de laquelle il retenait captifs certains aspects de son caractère et de sa personnalité, s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant s'échapper un Milo que peu de ses amis connaissaient. Et encore n'en avaient-ils vu qu'une version tempérée, toujours sous contrôle.

Pendant ses études de commerce international, il avait bridé la bête qui vivait en lui, pour réussir. Puis il avait continué à faire bonne figure devant ses collègues de travail et son patron qui avait fini par accepter son homosexualité étant donné que cela n'avait jamais posé de problème dans ses relations professionnelles, ou nui à la qualité de son travail. Bien au contraire, il avait l'impression qu'il devait toujours en faire plus pour faire oublier cet aspect de sa vie.

Seul Shaka avait entraperçu ce Milo, impulsif et passionné à l'occasion de soirées un peu arrosées. Mais, il gardait toujours le contrôle. Avant cette période, il était complètement lui-même. Prédateur, calculateur, débauché, séducteur et séduisant. Très séduisant. Il avait un baratin de tous les diables. Il obtenait des choses au charme mais s'il les conservait, c'est qu'il avait une tête.

La lettre de Shaka venait de libérer le véritable Milo. Et il avait devant lui trois semaines soit pour le remettre dans sa prison, soit pour le laisser dominer sa vie à jamais. Parce que tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour étouffer cet aspect de son caractère, il ne pourrait plus les refaire. Il n'en avait plus le courage.

S'il avait une telle situation aujourd'hui, un bon job, de l'argent, un super appart, une belle voiture, c'est parce qu'il avait maintenu la bête en cage, de ça il était sûr. Son côté politiquement incorrect en avait fait fuir plus d'un. Aurait-il la force d'enchaîner à nouveau le vrai Milo pour ne laisser paraître que celui qui était parfaitement présentable et sous contrôle en toutes circonstances ? En avait-il seulement envie ? Voilà la question qu'il allait devoir se poser rapidement, parce que plus le temps passait et plus il serait difficile de faire marche arrière.

Il prit une douche qui calma un peu sa migraine, se rasa, se brossa les dents. Il passa son pantalon en cuir noir, ses bottes noires, un t-shirt sans manche bleu comme sa longue chevelure, une ceinture et des poignets de force cloutés. Il brossa les lourdes boucles de ses cheveux, s'aspergea d'eau de toilette et passa sa veste en cuir noir elle aussi. Il jeta un regard à son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée, prit ses clés, son portefeuille, ses lunettes de soleil, son téléphone et gagna le parking. Il monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Mais il ignorait où il allait.

* * *

 Milo remontait les Champs-Elysées vers l'Arc de Triomphe, lorsque son téléphone sonna.

\- Bonjour Mû !

_\- Bonjour. Shaka est rentré ?_

\- Non. Il m'a quitté. Il est parti, c'est fini.

_\- Oh merde ! Tu veux passer à la maison ?_

\- Un peu plus tard si tu veux bien, j'ai besoin d'penser à tout ça, là…

_\- Bien sûr. On sort pas de toute manière. Tu viens quand tu veux._

\- Ok ! Merci ! A plus tard.

Il raccrocha juste au moment où il vit la police sur le côté de la route en train de traquer les conducteurs sans ceinture de sécurité ou le téléphone scotché à l'oreille. Il venait de l'échapper belle.

Il roula plus de deux heures dans les rues de la ville, une compile du groupe Scorpion à fond dans la voiture et finalement, il se retrouva devant le pavillon de Mû et Aïolia, un couple d'amis de longue date. Il gara sa voiture dans la cour et grimpa les escaliers qui menaient au perron. Son doigt n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la sonnette que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Aïolia au visage triste et compatissant.

\- Fais pas cette tête, lui dit Milo en souriant tristement et s'asseyant dans le salon. C'est pas facile alors sois sympa, n'en rajoute pas.

\- J'veux bien mais c'est pas évident ! Je comprends pas c'qui c'est passé.

Mû entra à cet instant et embrassa Milo sur les deux joues. Il servit le café qu'il avait apporté et en donna une tasse à leur ami. Il leur fit un petit résumé de la lettre de Shaka et but une gorgée.

\- J'avais bien senti que c'était pas ça entre vous depuis quelques temps, commença Mû. Je voulais t'en parler, mais j'avais peur de me mêler de c'qui ne me regarde pas.

\- T'as rien à te reprocher Mû. De toute façon Shaka a raison. Je devrais être plus effondré que ça et pourtant, même si j'ai pleuré un bon coup hier soir et que j'me suis torché la gueule, je suis pas aussi anéanti que je pensais l'être.

\- Tu penses aussi que vous n'étiez plus amoureux toi aussi ? demanda Aïolia comme pour avoir une confirmation.

\- J'crois bien. C'est comme si on était tombé dans une sorte de routine. Pas au lit, j'te rassure ! De c'coté là ça a toujours été génial, enfin pour moi en tout cas. Non, c'est dans notre vie de tous les jours. En y réfléchissant, c'est comme si on vivait à côté l'un de l'autre. On était habitué à la présence de l'autre et on ne faisait plus attention au reste. Y a longtemps qu'on a arrêté de jouer au jeu d'la séduction tous les deux. C'était inévitable. Tôt ou tard, on se s'rait séparé. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'sur le moment, ça fait un mal de chien !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? s'enquit Mû qui commençait à regarder Milo avec un œil nouveau. Jamais il ne l'avait vu habillé de la sorte.

\- J'ai trois s'maines de congé, j'vais faire le point sur ma vie. Ça fait du bien de temps en temps. Je vais sûrement descendre dans le sud.

\- En plein mois de juillet ? Tu vas te retrouver coincé au milieu d'une cohue de vacanciers, sourit Aïolia.

\- C'est pas grave. Ça fait longtemps qu'j'ai pas été sur la Côte d'Azur. Je connais mieux les pays étrangers que mon propre pays. J'vais m'balader, je verrai bien.

\- J't'avais jamais vu habillé comme ça, fit Mû. Ça te va bien. Ça te donne un côté bad boy très sexy.

Ils sourirent à cette remarque, mais même si sa bouche souriait, les yeux de Milo avaient un éclat étrange, presque menaçant. Mû, qui avait une sensibilité hors du commun n'était pas tombé loin de la vérité. Milo arrivait encore à faire bonne figure mais ça ne durerait pas. Il avait toujours trouvé Aïolia très mignon et il lui restait encore assez de lucidité pour ne pas foutre le bordel dans son couple. Il était un danger pour eux. Il était un danger pour tous ceux qui se dressaient entre lui et ce qu'il convoitait. Il valait mieux qu'il s'éloigne de ses amis pour qu'ils n'assistent pas à sa métamorphose. Chassez le naturel, tôt ou tard, il revient au galop…

 

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Milo avait réservé une chambre à l'Hôtel Méridien de Nice. Un quatre-étoiles. Il avait les moyens. Il arriva en début de soirée après être parti tôt ce dimanche matin et avoir roulé presque douze heures. Il fut conduit à sa chambre par un employé à qui il donna un pourboire de vingt euros. Le jeune homme, ébahi, se répandit en remerciements et se promit de garder à l'œil ce client qui semblait avoir le cœur sur la main. Ce n'était pas parce que l'hôtel accueillait des clients très aisés, qu'ils étaient forcément généreux.

Il était à l'avant-dernier étage. Il ouvrit les fenêtres et regarda la vue magnifique qu'il avait sur la Baie des Anges. De l'autre côté de la Promenade des Anglais, la plage privée de l'hôtel était encore bien remplie.

Il déballa quelques affaires, juste le nécessaire, ne sachant pas encore combien de temps il allait rester. Il sortit un ensemble sportswear, un pantalon et une veste en toile d'un blanc immaculé. Il appela la réception pour que quelqu'un s'occupe de repasser ces vêtements qu'il comptait mettre le soir même pour sortir. Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme d'un certain âge emporta l'ensemble.

Milo se glissa sous la douche avec un soupir de bien-être. Il avait des courbatures partout après avoir conduit si longtemps. L'eau chaude délassa ses muscles endoloris qui roulaient magnifiquement sous sa peau naturellement hâlée. Il resta longtemps à savourer le liquide chaud qui coulait sur son corps. Il semblait emporter avec lui les derniers vestiges d'une personnalité façonnée à force de volonté pendant des années, pour laisser la place à quelque chose de plus naturel, de plus véridique, de plus sombre, le _vrai_ Milo.

Celui qui sortit de la salle de bain n'était plus celui qui y était entré. Il aimait bien ces deux personnalités, mais l'originale n'aurait jamais obtenu ce que l'autre avait réussi à avoir. Trop fougueuse l'originale, trop instable, trop affamée.

Vers vingt heures trente, il se fit monter à dîner. Le groom du room service, un jeune Japonais qui devait avoir entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans, roula la table jusque sur la terrasse à la demande Milo et allait se retirer quand il l'interpella.

\- Connaissez-vous quelques adresses de clubs ou de boites de strip-tease dans le coin ?

S'il fut surpris, le groom n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se montra très professionnel et posa les bonnes questions avant d'envoyer son client n'importe où.

\- Tout dépend de ce que vous rechercher, monsieur. Strip-tease masculin ou féminin, club de rencontre ou échangistes.

\- Disons que… je cherche tout ça à la fois.

Milo regardait le jeune homme avec une lueur gourmande dans les yeux. Il le détaillait de la tête aux pieds, sans vergogne. Il finit par le faire rougir. C'était adorable. Le groom sortit d'une de ses poches un dépliant qu'il tendit à Milo qui le parcourut rapidement.

\- Que me conseillez-vous ?

\- Que recherchez-vous monsieur ? réitéra le groom.

\- J'vais commencer par les hommes.

\- Alors ces deux établissements sont excellents, fit-il en désignant deux adresses sur le dépliant.  Le service et les spectacles sont de qualité. De plus, ils sont à trois rues d'ici.

\- Vous fréquentez ce genre d'endroit ? fit-il avec un sourire désarmant. Décidément, il trouvait ce garçon de plus en plus à son goût.

\- Oui monsieur.

Il avait répondu sans hésitation, sentant bien qu'il n'avait pas à faire à quelqu'un de coincé ou de choqué, voire de dégoûté par l'homosexualité.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? fit-il en passant du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

\- Shiryu, monsieur.

\- Je t'invite Shiryu, on y va ensemble. Ça te dit ?

\- C'est très aimable mais je ne peux pas fréquenter des clients de l'hôtel.

\- Qui va le savoir ? Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux en dehors du boulot, non ?

\- Si, mais mon ami est malade en ce moment et je ne veux pas sortir sans lui.

\- Oh ! Je vois ! Eh bien tant pis pour moi. Tiens !

Il glissa un pourboire dans la main de Shiryu et attrapa celle-ci. Il s'approcha tout près de son visage, si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue.

\- Si tu changes d'avis, rejoins-moi là-bas.

Le groom sortit de la chambre, tout retourné par l'attitude pour le moins insolite de cet homme. Il s'était inventé un petit ami ou une petite amie pour décourager les clients et clientes un peu trop entreprenants et n'avait aucunement l'intention d'aller dans cette boite.

* * *

 

Milo entra dans l'établissement de nuit après avoir passé le videur de l'entrée, un colosse brésilien dont la stature impressionnante dissuadait quiconque de mal se comporter, et qui répondait au doux prénom de Joao.

Le club était en partie en sous-sol. La vaste salle était plongée dans une semi-obscurité colorée par l'éclairage étudié et typique de ce genre d'endroit. La scène en forme de T s'avançait au milieu des tables qui n'étaient pas encore toutes occupées. Les spectacles n'avaient pas commencé, il n'y avait pas encore assez de monde.

Le concept était simple. Les strip-teaseurs dansaient et s'effeuillaient sur scène. Les clients glissaient des billets dans leur string, et s'ils étaient intéressés par une rencontre, il suffisait d'informer un serveur qui passait le message au danseur. Le client offrait à boire et pouvait bénéficier d'un numéro privé dans l'une des alcôves prévues à cet effet, moyennant finance.

Milo s'assit au plus près de la scène pour ne rien rater du spectacle. Son entrée n'était pas passée inaperçue. Il faut dire qu'avec son ensemble blanc en toile de coton et son t-shirt bleu électrique, il avait tout de Sonny Crockett dans la série "Miami Vice". Son assurance et son indéniable charisme associés à son regard arrogant faisaient de lui un homme qui ne laissait pas indifférent. Aussitôt un serveur se présenta à sa table.

\- Bonsoir monsieur, que désirez-vous boire ?

Milo détailla l'homme qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Il le trouva mignon, très mignon. Son jeans noir moulant et son top résille de la même couleur mettaient son physique plus qu'agréable en valeur et rehaussait la blondeur de sa longue chevelure.

\- Ouzo, s'il vous plait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait son verre sur la table. A mesure que l'heure avançait, le club se remplissait d'une faune variée. Les hommes d'affaires s'installaient dans les coins sombres, ceux au look motards, gros durs et vêtus de cuir de la tête aux pieds investissaient le comptoir du bar, et tout ce qui se situait entre les deux s'appropriait les tables.

La musique était puissante mais pas assourdissante. Quand le premier numéro fut annoncé, il était environ vingt-deux heures trente. La lumière baissa et le projecteur se focalisa sur un danseur qui apparut sur la scène. La musique du film "9 semaines et demie" explosa dans la salle. Il était vêtu d'un smoking avec une chemise blanche à col cassé et un nœud de papillon. Il avait le type latin. Des cheveux bleus en pétard, un regard bleu électrique, une peau bronzée. Il commença son numéro en dansant au rythme de la musique. Son corps prenait des postures sensuelles, ses mains parcouraient son torse. Il ôta sa veste, la fit tournoyer avant de la jeter au sol. Son nœud de papillon et sa chemise suivirent le même chemin sous les applaudissements des spectateurs qui, visiblement, appréciaient. Il retira ses chaussures tout en continuant à caresser son corps de façon torride avec des mouvements de hanches très suggestifs. Sous sa peau, les muscles puissants roulaient à chaque geste.

Milo était captivé par le numéro. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur d'envie et son regard courait sur le corps splendide. La musculature était parfaitement proportionnée et bien dessinée sans être excessivement développée. Le danseur finit par enlever son pantalon sous les cris et les sifflets admiratifs pour se retrouver avec un unique string noir qui ne laissait presque rien à l'imagination. Il poursuivit en dansant près du bord de la scène où des clients glissèrent des billets dans son unique vêtement.

A cet instant de la soirée, le club n'acceptait plus de client. Il avait fait salle comble. Joao, le videur de l'entrée, avait pris son poste de garde du corps. Il protégeait les danseurs de clients trop entreprenants qui auraient pu avoir un geste déplacé. La simple présence du Brésilien dans un coin sombre de la scène était, à elle seule, largement dissuasive.

C'est le string garni de billets que le danseur termina son numéro sous les applaudissements mérités.

 _\- Merci Angelo ! Magnifique numéro !_ fit la voix du DJ.

Milo se surprit à se demander à quoi ces hommes pouvaient bien passer leur journée en terminant son second verre d'ouzo. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser ses réflexions plus avant, un nouveau numéro venait de commencer.

Un homme, de dos, avec une longue cascade de boucles bleu turquoise, habillé en marin avec un chapeau à pompon rouge regardait le public par-dessus son épaule gauche. Le tube sulfureux "I want your sex" de George Mickael débuta.

Le danseur leva les bras et balança ses fesses de gauche à droite avant de faire face au public. Il portait un pantalon blanche et large, une veste Spencer de la même couleur et une marinière rayée bleue marine et blanc qui laissait son ventre à découvert. A son nombril, orné d'un piercing, brillait un diamant qui jetait des éclats éblouissants à chaque fois qu'il accrochait la lumière d'un spot.

Lui aussi, il se mit à caresser son corps mais la sensualité qu'il dégageait dépassait largement celle de son prédécesseur. Sa souplesse lui permettait des mouvements à faire pâlir de jalousie les meilleurs contorsionnistes. Il fit tomber sa veste et à cet instant, Milo aperçut son visage. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur. Jamais il n'avait vu un homme d'une telle beauté. Il avait un visage presque féminin, d'immenses yeux d'un bleu limpide, une bouche un peu charnue et magnifiquement dessinée et un grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche qui rajoutait à la séduction de son regard provocant. Il poursuivit son numéro en se débarrassant de sa marinière, dévoilant un torse pâle aux muscles fins et bien dessinés. Il caressa sa poitrine, ses hanches, ses fesses et son entrejambe, chauffant le public. Et Milo n'y était pas insensible. Une légère tension dans son aine se fit sentir et tout en changeant de position sur sa chaise, il effleura son ventre discrètement. Nul doute que ce numéro allait finir par réveiller complètement ses pulsions.

Le danseur le remarqua et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. A partir de là, Milo eut l'impression qu'il ne dansait plus que pour lui. Il appela son serveur et lui dit qu'il aimerait rencontrer cet homme après son passage sur scène.

Le pantalon blanc disparut à son tour pour dévoiler un boxer blanc qui suggérait tout sans rien montrer. Toujours avec son chapeau sur la tête, il continua à danser, se roulant par terre, marchant à quatre pattes comme une panthère. Rapidement, il récolta un nombre impressionnant de billets. Milo coinça un billet de cinquante euros dans le boxer en le fixant des yeux. Une lueur amusée et aguicheuse passa dans le regard du danseur.

Le numéro prit fin et il sortit lui aussi sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

_\- Magnifique Aphrodite ! T'as été génial !_

Le serveur posa sur sa table une flûte de champagne et lui demanda s'il voulait un autre verre d'ouzo qu'il accepta. C'était son troisième et il songea qu'il devrait lever le pied avant d'être totalement ivre. Mais il y songea seulement.

Il reposait son verre sur la table lorsqu'un homme s'assit face à lui. Il portait une casquette en cuir comme son pantalon avec un t-shirt bleu assorti à ses cheveux...

\- Salut ! fit-il en prenant la flûte de champagne. Il but une gorgée en plantant son regard dans celui de Milo.

\- Salut. Aphrodite c'est ton nom de scène ?

\- Oui !

Milo sourit, comprenant qu'il n'en dirait pas davantage.

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé ton numéro. Ça doit être du boulot quand même.

\- Merci. J'en change pas tout l'temps.

\- Tu l'fais pendant combien de temps ?

\- Ça dépend d'sa popularité, un mois ou deux. Parfois un peu plus…

\- T'as fini pour ce soir ?

\- Ouais, j'fais qu'un passage par soir.

Pendant ce temps, un autre numéro avait démarré mais Milo n'y prêta aucune attention. Il regardait l'homme face à lui, subjugué par sa beauté. Il l'avait cru efféminé mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Aphrodite dégageait un charme viril indéniable. Il avait une voix douce et un peu rauque. Pas très grave mais masculine sans aucun doute.

\- Tu rentres seul ou tu t'fais raccompagner ?

Le danseur eut un petit rire.

\- Tu m'en voudras pas si j'réponds pas à ta question, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Non, j'me serais juste proposé de t'raccompagner mais j'avais oublié que j'suis venu à pied.

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, quand Aphrodite termina son verre se leva pour partir.

\- Je suis là pour quelques jours. J'aimerais t'inviter à dîner.

Aphrodite le regarda comme pour le jauger. Il avait un regard franc, qui ne se détournait pas avec une petite flamme taquine. Et il était vraiment très séduisant. D'ordinaire il aurait refusé sans hésitation, mais là, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il accepta. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le lendemain soir à la réception de l'hôtel de Milo, vers dix-huit heures trente.

\- J'peux t'raccompagner chez toi si tu veux, fit Aphrodite en se retournant alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Milo fut surpris mais accepta. Ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée du club, il n'était même pas une heure du matin. Ils marchèrent lentement, l'un à coté de l'autre, parlant de tout et de rien, plaisantant, riant, faisant connaissance tout simplement.

\- Comment on devient strip-teaseur ? demanda Milo.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux en dev'nir un ?

\- Non, c'est juste par curiosité.

\- J'ai toujours aimé les métiers du spectacle. Déjà à l'école, j'étais toujours volontaire pour les pièces de théâtre. J'ai joué dans le spectacle de fin d'année. J'ai fait de la danse classique quand j'étais tout petit et ensuite de la contemporaine. J'ai couru les castings, j'ai fait de la figuration dans des spots publicitaires et un jour un copain m'a dit que le "Sexy Boys" allait ouvrir. Je venais de prendre un studio et j'me suis retrouvé au chômage. Au départ, j'étais pas emballé de m'dessaper, mais ça paye bien et on finit par s'habituer. Il faut juste savoir où sont ses limites et ne jamais les dépasser.

\- Ce que tu as fait ce soir.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu as franchi les limites que tu t'étais fixé. Ne pas sortir avec les clients, ça fait partie de tes règles non ?

\- C'est juste, mais t'es différent des autres. Tu m'as pas harcelé comme la plus part de ceux qui veulent discuter avec moi après mon numéro. J'te trouve sympa. Tu m'fais pas l'effet d'un sadique ou d'un psychopathe. C'est vrai aussi qu'c'est pas écrit sur leur visage…

Milo partit à rire et asséna une claque sur l'épaule d'Aphrodite. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel.

\- Voilà, j'suis arrivé. Merci de m'avoir accompagné.

\- J'boirais bien un dernier verre.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Milo détourna les yeux en souriant et invitant d'un geste son compagnon à le suivre.

Une fois dans la chambre, Milo chercha deux verres et sortit une bouteille de whisky. Il versa le liquide ambré sur les glaçons qui claquèrent, et les apporta sur la terrasse. L'air était tiède, il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent. Ils sirotèrent leurs verres en silence, assit sur les fauteuils.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas essayé le mannequinat ? Avec ton physique tu pourrais aller loin.

\- J'y ai songé. Il faudrait que je trouve un photographe qui m'aide à faire un book.

\- Ta beauté ne doit pas avoir que des avantages. J'me trompe ?

\- Non. Je s'rais pas honnête si je disais que je ne suis pas si beau que ça. Ça peut passer pour un manque de modestie ou du narcissisme. Mais j'ai des yeux, je suis pas aveugle. Pour beaucoup de gens, beauté est synonyme de tête de linotte et d'efféminé. Ce que je ne suis pas du tout.

\- Je confirme. Tu n'es pas une folle ! plaisanta Milo. Et t'as l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules.

\- Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

\- Je travaille à Paris pour un groupe pétrolier. Je négocie l'emplacement de stations service partout en Europe.

\- Waouw ! Pas mal ! Et ton patron sait que t'es gay ?

\- Oui. Il l'a su bien après que j'aie fait mes preuves et comme ça n'affecte pas mon travail ni mes relations avec mes collègues, il n'a rien eu à me reprocher.

\- Bien joué ! Et t'as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

\- Tu crois que si c'était le cas, j'aurais passé la soirée dans ton club ?

\- Et alors, tu s'rais pas l'premier à profiter d'un voyage d'affaire pour t'amuser un peu.

\- Non, c'est pas mon style. En fait, j'me suis fait jeter y a quarante-huit heures !

\- Merde ! Désolé. Vous étiez ensemble depuis longtemps ?

\- Un peu plus de deux ans et ça faisait presque vingt mois qu'on vivait ensemble.

\- C'est moche.

\- J'ai pas envie d'm'apitoyer. C'est pour ça qu'je suis descendu sur la Côte, pour me changer les idées !

Au fil de leur conversation, Milo s'apercevait qu'il avait encore un certain contrôle sur ses pulsions. L'homme devant lui était d'une beauté ensorcelante mais il ne voulait pas le mettre dans son lit tout de suite alors qu'il savait qu'il aurait pu le faire depuis longtemps. Il avait envie de le séduire.

\- Bon, j'vais rentrer, fit son invité en se levant.

\- Demain, dix-huit heures trente dans le hall de l'hôtel ?

\- Tu m'laisses choisir le resto ?

\- Tu connais l'coin mieux qu'moi.

\- Ok ! On prendra ta voiture !

Il raccompagna Aphrodite jusqu'à l'entrée. Alors qu'il se penchait devant le danseur pour lui ouvrir la porte, ce dernier posa une main sur joue. Il approcha son visage et l'embrassa.  Un baiser simple, doux, qui ne demandait rien de plus. Mais Milo, qui ne pensait pas que les choses iraient si vite, passa une main derrière la nuque d'Aphrodite. Il voulut approfondir ce baiser et ne rencontra aucune résistance. Il poussa le danseur contre le mur et colla son corps au sien. Leurs langues ne se cherchèrent pas très longtemps avant de se trouver. Leur baiser devint plus passionné, leur arrachant des ronronnements de satisfaction et leurs mains partirent à l'aventure. Alors qu'il sentait le Niçois sur le point de se laisser aller dans ses bras, il mit un terme à leur étreinte.

\- Je…, désolé, commença-t-il. Je ne peux pas… Tu me plais énormément, mais même s'il n'y a aucun sentiment entre nous, je peux pas… pas encore…

\- Ta rupture est trop récente.

Milo acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Je comprends et je respecte tes scrupules.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, on se voit demain.

\- A demain.

Il referma la porte et s'appuya dessus. Il ferma les yeux et un sourire de contentement étira ses lèvres. Il passa sa langue dessus, cherchant le goût de celles d'Aphrodite. Un frisson le parcourut de la tête aux pieds.

Il prit une douche et s'allongea nu sur son lit. Il alluma la télévision et chercha la chaîne "Pink" exclusivement réservée aux gays. Il tomba sur un film pornographique qu'il regarda, sentant l'excitation monter en lui lorsqu'il pensait à son danseur. Oh ! Oui ! Ce serait bon de le voir remuer les fesses à quatre pattes. Il laissa ses mains parcourir son corps, son torse musclé, son ventre brûlant. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur son sexe. Les images du film enflammèrent sa libido. Il se mit à genoux et glissa une main jusqu'à son intimité qu'il investit de deux doigts. Il les fit coulisser en lui tout en continuant à caresser son membre raidi. Les acteurs du film reflétaient tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire à Aphrodite. Il accéléra ses mouvements, ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris de plaisir lorsque l'orgasme le balaya avec une force incroyable. Il retomba sur les coussins, à bout de souffle, temporairement satisfait. Il lécha ses doigts salis de sa semence. Cette saveur lui rappela combien il était jouissif de posséder et d'être possédé encore et encore, sans limite, hormis celle de l'épuisement physique.

Il éteignit la télé et sombra dans un profond sommeil peuplé de rêves érotiques. La bête était libre…

 

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Milo passa la matinée du lendemain allongé sur un transat, à l'ombre d'un parasol sur la plage privée du Méridien. Bon nombre de regards admiratifs, tant masculins que féminins, se posèrent sur lui, à sa plus grande satisfaction. Il fit la connaissance d'un jeune Anglais prénommé Jordan qu'il ramena à son hôtel. Ils firent l'amour tout l'après-midi. Milo se déchaîna. Envolés les scrupules de la veille ! Son amant cria autant de plaisir que de douleur.

L'heure de son rendez-vous arriva. Il avait mis son pantalon en cuir avec une chemise de soie bleue et une veste noire. Il passa une chaîne en or où pendait un petit scorpion du même métal, son signe zodiacal. Il sortait de l'ascenseur lorsqu'il vit Aphrodite. Un jeans blanc moulait ses formes que Milo caressa du regard. Il avait mis un polo blanc rentré dans le pantalon avec une ceinture cloutée, des bottes et un blouson noirs. Ils se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre et se firent la bise.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es sexy en cuir ! s'écria Aphrodite avec un regard gourmand.

\- Le blanc te va très bien, rétorqua Milo. Alors, tu m'emmènes où ?

\- Un p'tit resto italien à une quinzaine de kilomètres d'ici. C'est assez facile de s'garer. Ensuite, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

\- Ah ? C'est quoi ?

\- Si j'te l'dit, c'est plus une surprise !

Ils montèrent dans la Porsche qui eut droit à un petit sifflet admiratif de la part d'Aphrodite.

\- Gris métallisé, j'adore !

Suivant les directives de son passager, Milo s'engagea dans la circulation estivale un peu embouteillée. Aphrodite fouilla sous le siège et trouve une sacoche où Milo rangeait des cd. Il sortit une compile de Van Hallen et la glissa dans le lecteur. Les premières notes de "Jump" explosèrent dans la voiture. Le danseur cria et tapa sur le tableau de bord en rythme devant un Milo tout sourire. Ils firent le trajet en chantant à tue-tête, ce qui laissait présager une soirée agitée.

En sortant du restaurant, Milo rappela à Aphrodite qu'il lui avait promis une surprise.

\- Pas tout d'suite, c'est pas encore l'heure.

\- Ah ! C'est une séance de ciné ?

\- Non, mais en attendant, j'vais me mettre en condition. Tourne dans cette rue et gare-toi steuplé…

Milo, docile, obéit. Sitôt la voiture arrêtée il baissa le son de la musique et observa son compagnon. Il sortit de son blouson une petite fiole remplit d'une poudre blanche. Milo rit doucement.

\- Héro ou coke ?

\- Coke. Ça file une pêche d'enfer ! Tas déjà essayé ?

\- Mouais, y a longtemps.

\- T'en veux ?

Milo regarda le petit flacon et une foule de souvenirs lui revint en mémoire.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans à l'époque. Il avait décidé de prendre une année sabbatique après avoir obtenu son bac. Il vivait encore chez ses parents mais ils étaient assez sympas et le jeune homme était très libre. C'est pendant cette année-là qu'il fit toutes sortes d'expériences. Le genre de choses que font les jeunes parce qu'ils sont jeunes et sans cervelle.

Il fumait déjà depuis plusieurs années et avait commencé par tester la marijuana. Un soir il avait rencontré une fille et ils avaient fait l'amour complètement défoncés. Milo avait adoré ça. Mais il savait que ça pouvait être encore mieux. Il chercha à se procurer de la cocaïne et trouva un revendeur qui devina que c'était la première fois qu'il allait sniffer.

Ecoutant le peu de scrupules qui lui restaient, le dealer expliqua à Milo comment faire et resta avec lui pendant son trip. C'est comme ça qu'il connut sa première expérience avec un homme et qu'il tourna définitivement le dos aux femmes. Puis il avait continué à se droguer de temps en temps. Il avait eu suffisamment de force de caractère pour ne pas tomber dans la dépendance.

Un jour il rencontra un gars qui lui fit goûter à l'héroïne. Là, c'était plus pareil. Il sniffa à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de se piquer. Il ne fit l'expérience qu'une fois. Il se retrouva aux urgences de l'hôpital complètement dans le cirage. Il était passé à deux doigts de l'overdose.

Ce qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'il était sur une très mauvaise pente, c'est quand il commença à avoir des saignements de nez. Il stoppa tout du jour au lendemain, drogue et tabac. Mais il lui fallait trouver autre chose pour s'éclater, pour planer. Le sexe fut son exutoire. Il fréquenta toutes les boites les plus pourries et dangereuses de la capitale qui répondaient à ses pulsions. Et là pas de danger si tu respectes deux règles simples et faciles à retenir. Préservatifs et aucune question indiscrète.

Dans le même temps, il avait repris ses études et petit à petit, il avait enchaîné la bête au fond de son âme pour se donner les moyens de réussir. Aujourd'hui ses parents étaient très fiers de lui, mais ils ignoraient tout de cet épisode de sa vie.

\- Alors ? T'en veux ou pas ? C'est bientôt l'heure, on va y aller !

Aphrodite secouait la fiole devant ses yeux. Il croisa son regard un instant et prit le flacon. Il fit tomber une petite quantité de poudre blanche sur le dos de sa main, se boucha une narine et inspira très fort par l'autre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il crut qu'il venait de se mettre sur orbite. Une douce chaleur envahit son corps et il se sentit rempli d'une énergie merveilleuse. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent pour ne plus être qu'une tête d'épingle au milieu du saphir de ses iris alors que dans la nuit elles auraient dû être complètement dilatées. Il se sentit invincible et immortel.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point c'était fabuleux !

\- C'est clair. Et on va avoir besoin d'être en forme.

\- C'est quoi ta surprise ?

\- Je sais que tu aimes les numéros comme le mien et celui d'Angelo.

\- C'est vrai. Au fait tu bosses pas ce soir ?

\- Non, c'est mon soir de repos. Je vais te montrer un numéro à t'en faire péter la braguette ! Un truc comme ça, t'as jamais vu !

\- Mais dis-moi c'que c'est !

\- Cette boite est un peu moins… propre que la mienne, on va dire. Les mœurs sont beaucoup plus libres, voire même très libres. Certains danseurs n'ont absolument aucune moralité ni aucun tabou et ont franchi bien des limites. Mais ce numéro est exceptionnel. Chaque fois que je peux, je viens les voir.

\- Les voir ?

\- Ouais. Ils sont deux pour faire leur show. Crois-moi, c'est torride mais c'est aussi très beau d'un point de vue artistique. Ils dansent comme moi sur une chanson de George Michael.

\- Ben alors on y va !

\- Comment tu t'sens ?

\- Super bien !

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers une porte cochère. Aphrodite cogna et un judas s'ouvrit. Reconnaissant de qui il s'agissait, le videur ouvrit la porte.

\- Salut Aphro ! Ça fait un moment qu'on t'a pas vu ? fit le jeune homme en faisant la bise au danseur.

\- Salut Ikki ! J'ai pas eu trop de temps ces derniers jours.

\- Y vont être contents de te voir.

\- Ton pote est à l'intérieur ?

\- Seiya ? Ouais ! Les numéros ont commencé. J'vais bientôt rentrer moi aussi.

\- A tout à  l'heure alors.

Milo se laissa guider et ils entrèrent dans une sorte d'immense cave assez basse de plafond et plus sombre que le "Sexy Boys" La même scène en T occupait le centre du club. Ils s'assirent sur une banquette derrière une table et attendirent qu'un serveur s'approche.

\- Les deux clubs appartiennent à la même personne, expliqua Aphrodite.

\- Ah bon ? C'est un peu con de s'faire soi-même de la concurrence.

\- Crois pas ça, c'est même très intelligent. Ce n'est pas la même clientèle de chaque côté. Comme ça, y en a pour tous les goûts et toutes les bourses, sans vouloir faire de jeu d'mots débiles !

Milo éclata de rire et admit qu'effectivement le patron avait de la suite dans les idées.

\- Ici c'est un peu plus chaud, un peu plus remuant. Les videurs ont plus de boulot que Joao.

\- Et c'est qui le patron ?

\- La patronne. C'est une femme, Saori Kido. Une vraie pétasse mais elle est pas con. Elle comprend rien aux commerces de ce genre mais elle est pétée d'oseille. Elle s'est offert les deux clubs. Et l'idée des deux styles différents c'est d'elle. Elle gagne sur les deux tableaux.

\- Et toi, t'as jamais bossé ici ?

\- Non et j'essaie de convaincre mes potes de venir chez moi. C'est plus calme. Tiens, regarde !

Un homme, la trentaine bien sonnée et visiblement bien imbibé voulait absolument monter sur la scène pour attraper le danseur. Seiya et Ikki le sortirent sans ménagement.

Un serveur s'approcha et leur demanda ce qu'il voulait boire. Aphrodite eut un sursaut en le voyant.

\- Hé ! J'te connais ! fit-il en souriant à l'adresse du jeune homme d'une incroyable beauté. Son visage reflétait une telle douceur et une telle innocence qu'on se demandait ce qu'il faisait dans un endroit pareil.

\- T'es le copain d'Hyoga, le serveur qui travaille dans mon club ! Tu t'appelles Shun.

\- Ouais, c'est moi. Et toi t'es le gars qui fait un numéro en costume marin. J'l'ai vu y a quelques jours, j'ai adoré.

\- Merci. Mais j'savais pas que tu travaillais ici.

\- Ça fait qu'trois s'maines. Qu'est-ce que j'vous porte ?

\- Un ouzo pour moi, fit Milo.

\- Et euh… un martini sans olive.

\- Ça roule !

\- Comme le monde est petit ! fit Milo à son compagnon.

\- Surtout le nôtre...

\- Alors ce numéro, c'est pour quand ?

\- Sois patient. Quand y s'ra fini, t'auras qu'une envie, que ça r'commence ! Patience !

* * *

 

Milo dégustait son ouzo en regardant autour de lui. Les clients n'avaient effectivement pas la même classe qu'au "Sexy Boys". C'était plus… populaire, moins huppé. Des couples s'embrassaient à pleine bouche sans se soucier de savoir si leur attitude était décente ou pas. Bien sûr, si cela devenait trop chaud, ils étaient gentiment invités à reprendre une tenue plus… correcte ou à aller ailleurs. Aphrodite se rapprocha de Milo et posa son bras derrière sa tête, sur le dossier. Milo comprit le message et regarda son compagnon dans les yeux. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'une telle beauté et il n'était pas le seul à en juger par les regards que tous les deux attiraient depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Aphrodite qui laissa échapper un petit soupir de plaisir. Comme la veille, dans la chambre de Milo, leurs langues entamèrent un langoureux ballet. Le danseur glissa une main sur la cuisse de son "touriste" en mal de sensations fortes.

Mais ils furent bientôt interrompus par un nouveau numéro annoncé par le DJ, "Angel's Temptation", la Tentation de l'Ange. La salle s'obscurcit et seule la scène resta éclairée. Deux spots bleus semblaient guetter quelque chose de chaque coté. La version longue de la chanson "Freek" de George Michael démarra. Puis pendant deux secondes ce fut le noir total et quand la lumière revint, deux hommes étaient apparus des deux côtés de la scène, l'un habillé de cuir noir et l'autre de cuir blanc. Ils se tenaient dos au public, les jambes écartées, un bras levé, l'autre replié derrière leur nuque. Leur longue chevelure semblait avoir la même couleur pourtant Milo perçut deux nuances distinctes.

Aphrodite expliqua que "l'Ange" essaie tout le long de la chanson de repousser "le Démon" qui fait tout pour le tenter. Lorsqu'enfin ils firent face à la salle, Milo eut un hoquet de surprise qui fit éclater de rire le danseur. Sous les yeux ébahis du jeune cadre dynamique, deux jumeaux entamèrent un numéro d'une sensualité magnifique.

Le public était complètement sous le charme, plus personne ne bougeait, captivé par cette vision.

\- En blanc, c'est Saga et son frère s'appelle Kanon.

\- Et tu les connais bien ? demanda Milo sans détourner le regard.

\- C'est eux que je veux faire changer de boîte. Ce sont mes amis. On ira les voir après dans leur loge.

\- T'as déjà…

\- Saga et moi on a eu une liaison pendant quelques s'maines y a cinq ans. On était déjà potes depuis longtemps à l'époque, on a essayé comme amants mais ça a pas fonctionné. On était plus amis qu'amants !

Le Démon ondulait de façon très explicite et terriblement sensuelle. Il caressait le corps de l'Ange qui rejetait la tête en arrière, essayant de résister à la tentation, et quelle tentation ! Les jumeaux avaient une incroyable présence sur scène, un charisme sulfureux et ils en jouaient et en abusaient sans retenue. Le Démon passa derrière l'Ange, plaqua ses mains sur sa poitrine puis descendit plus bas, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à son entrejambe qu'il couvrit de ses deux mains et l'entraîna dans des mouvements de hanches circulaires. Leurs corps étaient parfaitement synchrones. Une émanation de luxure semblait partir de la scène pour se répandre dans la salle. Milo était comme hypnotisé par ces deux êtres magnifiques qui faisaient un numéro d'un érotisme brutal et un peu dérangeant.

Comment parvenaient-ils à créer une telle atmosphère dans leur numéro ? Ils arrivaient à faire oublier qu'ils étaient jumeaux et ça en devenait presque normal et naturel. Soudain une phrase d'Aphrodite lui revint en mémoire : _"Certains danseurs n'ont absolument aucune moralité ni aucun tabou et ont franchi bien des limites."_

Serait-il possible que les jumeaux… Milo se mit à fantasmer, son esprit s'emballa à la vitesse de la lumière. Des jumeaux… La réaction de son corps ne se fit pas attendre. Aphrodite avait raison quand il avait dit que c'était un numéro s'en faire péter la braguette.

Kanon était le premier à se dévêtir et c'est lui qui déshabillait son frère, pour entraîner "l'Ange" dans un monde de luxure alors que celui-ci se défendait de moins en moins. Toujours au rythme de la musique, les gestes devenaient de plus en plus précis. Saga frottait son dos au corps de son frère qui le tenait par les hanches, puis d'un autre mouvement, face à face, Kanon léchait la peau de Saga du nombril jusque sous son menton.

Ils finirent en string, l'un blanc l'autre noir, chargés de billets. L'Ange succombait au démon et finissait allongé dans ses bras, appuyé sur la cuisse de son frère qui avait mis un genou à terre. Et le baiser qu'ils échangeaient à la fin de leur numéro n'avait rien de simulé.

Milo, sous l'emprise de la cocaïne, sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines.  Mais même sans la drogue, il aurait senti son désir s'enflammer. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait ramené Aphrodite à son hôtel immédiatement, dans sa chambre pour lui faire l'amour comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Mais il lui avait promis une rencontre avec les deux danseurs et il n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde.

* * *

 

Les deux hommes se glissèrent dans les coulisses et Aphrodite frappa à la porte d'une loge.

\- Pas maint'nant ! cria une voix à l'intérieur.

\- Saga, c'est Aphro !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur l'un des jumeaux que Milo aurait été incapable de distinguer de l'autre, alors que son compagnon avait l'air de l'avoir identifié rien qu'à la voix.

\- Salut mon ange ! minauda Aphrodite en enlaçant son ami pour lui plaquer deux gros baisers sur chaque joue.

\- Restez pas dehors !

Il se poussa pour les laisser entrer et referma la porte à clé.

\- Je te présente Milo, un… ami. Milo, voici Saga.

\- Enchanté.

\- Moi de même.

\- Kanon est sous la douche ?

\- Ouais. Alors qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

\- J'ai absolument voulu montrer votre numéro à Milo. On s'est rencontré au "Sexy Boys"

\- J'ai été époustouflé par votre show. C'est… magnifique !

\- Merci. Tu bosses là-bas ?

\- Non. J'étais venu boire un verre et j'ai demandé à rencontrer Aphrodite.

\- Tu violes les règles, Aphro ? fit Saga sur un ton de reproche.

\- Disons que j'ai fait une exception. Et je pense avoir bien fait.

\- Ho ! Hé ! Matelot ! Vas-y Saga !

\- Hé ! Mon diablotin préféré !

Kanon venait de sortir de la salle de bain… nu. Il ne semblait pas être gêné le moins du monde par les visiteurs. Saga se déshabilla à son tour et passa sous la douche sans fermer la porte.

Le "Démon" enlaça Aphrodite. La nudité du second jumeau ne semblait pas être un problème. Milo, de son coté, était en ébullition. Saga revint dans la même tenue que son frère. Il les avait vus sur scène mais là, en dehors du contexte du spectacle, c'était très troublant. Il les observa à la dérobée. Ils avaient le même corps, la même coupe de cheveux, les mêmes gestes, le même… Leur ressemblance était hallucinante. On aurait dit deux clones. Pourtant à les voir discuter, il commença à percevoir des différences. La couleur des cheveux d'abord. Ceux de Kanon tiraient davantage sur un bleu turquoise foncé alors que ceux de Saga avaient des nuances violines. Leurs voix étaient différentes aussi, plus feutrée pour Kanon. Mais ce qui frappa Milo fut l'expression des yeux. Saga avait un regard presque doux, un peu triste tandis que celui de Kanon semblait plus provocant, plus dur.

Pendant qu'ils s'habillaient, Milo remarqua qu'ils échangeaient des regards étranges. Il était clair qu'il y avait une complicité intense entre les deux frères. C'est comme s'ils communiquaient par la pensée.

\- Vous voulez qu'on aille boire un coup quelque part ? demanda Aphrodite qui songea que Milo était peut-être en train de s'ennuyer de leur conversation qui tournait autour de leur métier.

\- Moi j'irais bien danser, fit ce dernier. J'ai un trop-plein d'énergie à évacuer. Mais je comprendrais si vous avez pas envie.

\- Crois pas ça ! fit Kanon. Danser sur scène, c'est un plaisir pour nous mais pas une détente. On bosse. Danser en boite c'est que du plaisir, on s'amuse et on pense plus au boulot. Alors moi aussi je suis partant pour aller danser.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? sourit Saga.

\- On va où ? demanda Aphrodite en ouvrant la porte de la loge.

\- Au "Blue Dream". Ils l'ont entièrement refait. C'est plus spacieux et mieux aéré, proposa Saga en expliquant son choix.

\- Moi j'suis le chauffeur, j'connais pas la ville.

\- D'où t'es ? demanda Kanon.

\- Paris.

\- Ho Ho ! Un touriste ! T'es là pour combien de temps ?

\- Ça dépendra de l'intérêt des choses que je vais faire et des gens que je vais rencontrer.

Kanon le regarda avec cet air énigmatique dont il avait le secret. Quelque chose passa entre les deux hommes qui ne leur déplut pas.

\- On est garé dans la rue derrière, fit Saga. On se rejoint là-bas ?

\- Je monte avec Milo, s'imposa Kanon. J'suis jamais monté dans une Porsche !

\- Comment tu sais que j'ai une Porsche ? sourit Milo, un peu surpris.

\- T'arrêtes pas de jouer avec le porte-clé. Et vu les fringues que tu portes, j'crois pas que t'es l'genre de mec à avoir un porte-clé Porsche juste pour faire bien. Le porte-clé y va avec tes frusques !

\- Allez Aphro, viens avec moi ! rigola Saga en passant un bras amical autour de ses épaules.

 

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Le "Blue Dream" était à l'écart de la ville et disposait d'un grand parking. Saga arriva le premier et avec Aphrodite, ils attendirent les deux autres en discutant.

\- Alors c'est qui ce mec ?

\- Un Parisien qui s'est fait jeter par son mec y a trois jours et qui est en vacances pour trois semaines. Y veut s'changer les idées.

\- C'que j'veux dire, c'est pourquoi tu sors avec un client ?

\- J'en sais rien. Il est pas comme les autres. Hier soir, je l'ai raccompagné à son hôtel et j'ai bu un verre avec lui.

\- Putain Aphro ! T'es malade ou quoi ? On sait jamais sur qui on va tomber dans le milieu où on bosse. T'as déjà oublié c'qui est arrivé à Camus ?

Le regard de Saga d'ordinaire si doux, étincelait de colère et de reproches. De peur aussi. Il avait énormément d'affection pour Aphrodite et avait tendance à être surprotecteur. Ils avaient été amants mais ils étaient avant tout des amis.

\- T'inquiète pas ! Y s'est rien passé ! Et puis j'sais m'défendre. On s'est juste embrassé quand je partais, c'est tout. Il est différent des autres. Y m'a pas harcelé, y m'a raconté un peu sa vie. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il a envie de s'exploser la tête, de pas penser à sa rupture. Mais y a autre chose aussi et j'arrive pas à comprendre ce que c'est.

\- J'te fais confiance. En tout cas, il est super mignon. Dommage que tu l'aies vu avant nous.

\- On s'est juste embrassé, c'est tout. Il est libre de faire ce qu'y veut et moi aussi. Et vous aussi !

\- Les voilà !

Saga leur fit des appels de phares et la Porsche stoppa à coté de leur voiture. Milo et Kanon changèrent de véhicule et montèrent à l'arrière.

\- Waouw ! C'est génial une Porsche ! J'en veux une ! s'écria Kanon en claquant sa portière.

\- Faut qu'tu joues plus souvent au loto, mon chou ! le chambra Aphrodite

\- Tu l'as pas oublié au club j'espère, fit Saga à son frère.

\- Mais non mon cœur. Tu serais capable de me punir !

\- Moi te punir ? Pour qui tu vas m'faire passer ? rétorqua l'aîné des jumeaux avec un sourire taquin.

Kanon coula un regard enjôleur à son frère avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche sous le regard fasciné d'un Milo à l'agonie. Il vit Kanon sortir une petite fiole identique à celle qu'Aphrodite et lui avaient utilisée un peu plus tôt.

\- Milo, une petite prise encore ? fit Aphrodite en sortant son flacon.

\- Toute petite alors. J'suis encore bien allumé. Ça faisait des années que j'avais plus sniffé. J'te dis pas dans quel état je suis !

\- J'imagine ! C'est pour ça que t'as besoin de te défouler ! lui balança Kanon avant de respirer sa dose.

\- Ouais ! Me défouler de toutes les façons possibles !

Comprenne qui voudra ! Cette dernière phrase n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille de trois sourds. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'entrer comme deux couples afin de décourager d'éventuels dragueurs.

La boite était pleine, et après avoir laissé leurs affaires au vestiaire, ils restèrent au bar. La musique tonitruante ne tarda pas à faire son effet sur leurs sens troublés par la cocaïne. Sans trop savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent sur la piste de danse. Il y avait autant d'hommes que de femmes mais aucun n'était hétéro. A la rigueur, bi.

Ils dansèrent, un bon moment, portés par la musique et la drogue. Quelques individus tentèrent de s'incruster dans leur quatuor mais furent bien vite découragés. Ce qui leur donna l'occasion de se rapprocher. Rapidement, la chemise Milo lui colla au corps, soulignant sa musculature, ce qui lui valut des regards appréciateurs de la part de ses trois compagnons.

Milo se lâchait complètement, retrouvant ses réflexes de dragueur. Il avait encore à l'esprit le numéro des jumeaux et son corps brûlait. Il dansait de façon sensuelle, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait sauf des trois hommes. Soudain, il se sentit entouré par deux bras puissants. Instinctivement, il s'accrocha au cou de son cavalier. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la musique avait changé, les slows incitaient à un rapprochement des corps. Un regard dur croisa le sien et il reconnut Kanon.

\- Tu devrais faire attention à ta façon de danser, lui murmura le danseur à l'oreille.

\- Pourquoi ? J'suis si mauvais qu'ça ?

\- Non, bien au contraire. T'es un appel au viol !

Milo éclata de rire. Il sentit les bras de Kanon le serrer davantage et il croisa le regard d'Aphrodite. Il aurait bien voulu danser avec lui, mais leur stratagème serait découvert. Les jumeaux ne montraient jamais leur relation en public. Uniquement sur scène, mais ça semblait faire partie du numéro, ou en privé lorsqu'ils se sentaient en confiance. Avec Milo, c'était le cas, sans qu'ils comprennent vraiment pourquoi, si vite. Alors il joua le jeu jusqu'au bout et Kanon l'embrassa. Il ne détourna pas la tête et répondit à ce baiser qui alluma une fournaise dans son ventre. Déjà qu'il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup, là c'était un vrai supplice. Kanon semblait se délecter de sa bouche, de sa langue, de ses lèvres. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il sentait Milo très réactif et ça lui plaisait. Mais même s'il avait envie de le mettre dans son lit, il ne voulait pas non plus lui forcer la main. Son frère lui avait rapidement raconté le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Aphrodite. Et puis… ce serait tellement mieux si les jumeaux pouvaient se le partager.

\- Désolé mais ça fait plus véridique !

\- Pas d'problème ! C'était pas désagréable.

Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Kanon et vit Saga embrasser Aphrodite. La musique redevint plus rythmée. Chacun se remit à danser séparément. Kanon et Saga se collaient à leurs compagnons mais les regards qu'ils échangeaient ne trompaient pas les deux autres.

Il était presque quatre heures du matin quand Aphrodite et Milo s'enfermèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel. Mais avant d'en arriver là, ils avaient dû séparer et raisonner les jumeaux qui s'étaient sautés dessus dans le parking du "Blue Dream", en tentant de les convaincre qu'ils seraient beaucoup mieux chez eux. Saga se mit derrière le volant tandis que son frère avait les mains baladeuses et l'embrassait dans le cou.

* * *

 

Aphrodite retira sa veste et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil avec un soupir de bien-être. Milo sortit sur la terrasse et respira l'air frais. Il essayait d'analyser les sensations qui l'avaient assailli toute la soirée. C'était confus, la seule chose de claire, c'était l'excitation qu'il ressentait et la proximité d'Aphrodite le rendait fou. Mais il n'allait pas ouvrir les hostilités tout de suite, non. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir de l'attente, du désir. Oh oui ! Il avait envie de lui et il savait que c'était réciproque. Le feu qu'il sentait couler dans ses veines était un pur délice. Son désir l'aveuglait au point qu'il ne sentit même pas qu'Aphrodite s'était approché de lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une main caressante dans son dos qu'il revint à la réalité.

Un frisson exquis lui parcourut l'échine, lui arrachant un sourire malicieux. Aphrodite se colla à son dos, ses mains vagabondèrent sur son torse, son ventre et ses hanches. Milo se laissa aller en arrière, la tête renversée sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Il sortit les mains de ses poches et les posa sur celles d'Aphrodite accompagnant ses caresses. Il revoyait Saga et Kanon s'embrasser sans retenue contre leur voiture, leurs gémissements lascifs résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, et bon sang ! Il aimait ça ! Il se repassait ce souvenir en boucle tandis que les baisers dans son cou allumaient un brasier dans son corps. Il tourna la tête et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles d'Aphrodite, douces, chaudes, humides. Il lui fit face et approfondit leur baiser. Leurs langues jouèrent, souples. Pendant qu'il passait ses mains sous le t-shirt blanc de son compagnon, celui-ci déboutonna sa chemise pour enfin toucher sa peau. Le danseur abandonna ses lèvres pour titiller l'oreille puis l'épaule et le creux du cou.

\- Mmm… t'as la peau douce… elle sent le soleil…, ronronna-t-il avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Milo le débarrassa de son t-shirt et ôta sa chemise. Le contact de leur corps fut un déferlement de sensations délicieuses. Lentement, ils avaient dérivé vers le lit. Milo tomba sur le matelas avec Aphrodite qui se délectait de la situation. Il poursuivit son exploration de ce corps si réceptif et sensible. Le moindre effleurement le faisait bondir.

\- Tes scrupules t'ont abandonné ? murmura encore le danseur.

\- On dirait bien…

Il se heurta bientôt à un obstacle en cuir. Il défit la ceinture et la braguette déjà bien tendue. Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Milo gronda sous la caresse et ondula des hanches.

Aphrodite poussa son avantage et fit glisser le pantalon et le boxer sur les longues jambes musclées. A son tour, il ôta ses derniers vêtements et se rallongea nu sur son compagnon. Il poursuivit ses caresses incendiaires, ses ondulations félines, ses baisers affolants.

Milo ronronnait comme un chat. Son désir bouillonnait dans ses veines en rivières de lave. Mais il attendait encore, il voulait atteindre les limites de sa résistance. Il cria lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de son amant engloutir son membre douloureux tant il était tendu et gonflé. Et encore le souvenir des jumeaux vint l'assaillir, agissant sur ses sens déjà exacerbés, comme un aphrodisiaque. Soudain il sentit qu'Aphrodite s'approchait dangereusement de son intimité. Il se redressa brusquement, l'attrapa sous les bras et le ramena à lui. Il le retourna sur le ventre, s'assit sur lui et se frotta de façon parfaitement indécente contre ses fesses rondes et terriblement attirantes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… je croyais que t'étais…

\- Passif ? Tu te trompes, je suis même tout le contraire ! murmura-t-il d'une voix froide tout contre son oreille. Un frisson de panique glaça le beau danseur.

\- Milo ! Ne me brutalise pas, j'ten prie ! Si j'ai des marques sur le corps, je ne pourrai pas travailler ce soir !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'te f'rai pas mal. Ou peut-être… là ou ça s'voit pas !

Il mit un préservatif et pénétra Aphrodite d'un violent coup de reins. Le danseur cria de douleur et grimaça. Milo lui caressa les cheveux, le dos, couvrant ses épaules de baisers. Il se retira et recommença, arrachant encore un cri de douleur.

\- Pour… pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Parce que ça m'plait ! Et toi aussi, ça va t'plaire !

Il entama des mouvements lents mais brusques. Lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir, il le pénétra encore, violemment. Les cris de douleur alternaient avec les gémissements de plaisir, augmentant son excitation. Sans lâcher son amant, il le fit mettre à genoux et se replaça derrière lui. Il prit le sexe d'Aphrodite entre ses doigts et le caressa pour lui faire oublier un peu la douleur Il claqua ses fesses, le faisant sursauter et gémir avant de l'empoigner par les cheveux, lui tirant la tête en arrière sans ménagement pour l'embrasser. Le strip-teaseur ne tentait pas d'échapper à son amant, il commençait à apprécier. Pendant presque une heure, il fit subir ses violents assauts à Aphrodite qui était perdu dans un monde de sensations inconnues pour lui.

\- Haan… c'est booon…, cria celui-ci lorsque Milo pinça énergiquement ses tétons et poursuivit plus doucement ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

\- J't'avais dit que t'aimerais ça !

\- Mmmouiiii… continuuuuue !

\- T'en veux encore ?

\- Ouiiii…

\- Dis-le !

\- Encooore… j'en veux encoooore…

\- Mieux qu'ça !

\- Baise-moi encooore… fais-moi mal…

\- Raaah ! Ouiii… c'est booon…

Milo se déchaîna. Ses coups de boutoir furent d'une violence effrayante et pourtant Aphrodite criait son plaisir, l'encourageant à encore plus de brutalité. Il explosa dans son corps, un orgasme d'une rare intensité. Il s'effondra sur le dos du danseur, cherchant son souffle pendant de longues minutes. Puis il libéra son intimité de sa présence brûlante et retira le préservatif.

\- T'as l'air d'avoir aimé ?

\- J'ai adoré, même si je f'irais pas ça à chaque fois !

\- Aphro ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Fais-moi la même chose ! Fais-moi mal !

Aphrodite se retourna sous Milo et le regarda de ses grands yeux azur pour chercher la confirmation de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Dans ses yeux, il vit briller une flamme d'excitation et de stupre qui ne trompait pas. Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement.

\- Fais-moi mal ! susurra-t-il encore d'une voix chargée d'érotisme en pressant ses hanches contre celles de son amant. Le démon de la luxure revint au galop, et Aphrodite se transforma en tortionnaire. Et ça aussi, il adora… Ils s'endormirent, il était presque sept heures du matin…

* * *

 

Milo s'éveilla vers quatorze heures trente. Il était seul. Sur la table à coté du téléphone, il trouva un petit mot. _"J'ai passé une soirée fabuleuse. Ce soir je bosse. J'ai pas ton téléphone mais si tu veux me revoir, tu sais où me trouver. A."_

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Lui aussi avait passé une excellente soirée. Rien qu'en y repensant, il sentait des frissons parcourir son corps. Il commanda un en-cas et prit une douche. Il mit son maillot de bain, un t-shirt et après avoir mangé, il attrapa une serviette de bain, sa crème solaire, ses lunettes, un livre qu'il avait emporté dans ses bagages et grimpa au dixième étage de l'hôtel, là où se trouvait la piscine.

Son arrivée fut remarquée, même s'il resta discret. Milo n'était pas un homme qui laissait indifférent. Il était voyant, qu'il le veuille ou pas. C'est qu'il avait de l'allure le Parisien avec son physique de top-modèle, sa peau mate, sa longue chevelure bouclée d'un bleu azuréen qui caressait ses reins. Il s'installa sur un transat un peu à l'écart, ôta son t-shirt, passa la crème solaire sur sa peau et demanda même à un employé de lui en mettre sur le dos. Il s'allongea sur le ventre, rassembla ses cheveux sur son épaule et ouvrit son livre.

Il se baigna à plusieurs reprises pour se rafraîchir, les gouttelettes d'eau brillaient sur son corps comme autant de petits diamants. Ses muscles harmonieusement développés jouaient sous sa peau à chaque mouvement, comme les dunes de sable qui se déplacent sous le souffle du vent du désert. Il était conscient et amusé des regards qui se posaient sur lui. Ceux pleins de désir des femmes et ceux des hommes, partagés entre la jalousie et l'envie. Il aimait bien l'idée d'être temporairement le centre d'intérêt de toutes ces personnes. A la fin de l'après-midi, sa peau avait pris une jolie couleur de miel un peu rouge par endroits mais rien de douloureux. Il retourna dans sa chambre, reprit une douche et fit un petit somme d'une heure. Il fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son mobile.

\- Allo ?

_\- Milo, c'est Aïolia !_

\- Salut ! Comment tu vas ?

_\- C'est à toi qui faut d'mander ça ! Comment c'est la Côte d'Azur ?_

\- Très chouette ! J'suis à Nice.

_\- Qu'est-ce tu fais de beau ?_

\- Je m'repose, j'me promène et je me fais draguer !

\- _C'est pas trop dur ? Tu t'sens pas trop seul ?_

\- Non. Ça va, j'essaie de pas y penser. Mais comme j'te l'ai dit, Shaka avait raison. On était plus amoureux. C'est pour ça que c'est moins douloureux à encaisser. Comment va Mû ?

_\- Bien, on va bien tous les deux. On est en congé le mois prochain et on part deux semaines en Grèce._

\- Waouw ! Génial ! C'est magnifique ! Vous allez adorer !

_\- Ben on verra bien. On t'ramènera de l'ouzo !_

\- Volontiers. Tu sais qu'c'est mon péché mignon.

_\- Bon, j'voulais juste savoir si t'allais bien. Fait pas l'con, sois prudent !_

\- T'inquiète pas. Ça m'a fait plaisir que t'appelles. C'est moi qui téléphone la prochaine fois.

_\- D'accord. J't'embrasse !_

\- Moi aussi ! Embrasse Mû !

Milo raccrocha et sourit. Il se disait qu'il avait quand même de la chance d'avoir des amis comme ces deux-là. Il pourrait toujours compter sur eux quoiqu'il arrive.

Entièrement vêtu de cuir sauf sa chemise de soie noire, il se balada sur la Promenade des Anglais, caressée par un magnifique soleil couchant, d'un pas nonchalant, décontracté. Il repéra un petit snack sans prétention où il s'arrêta pour commander un sandwich steak haché frites salade. La serveuse, une ravissante antillaise à la peau caramel et aux immenses yeux bruns, lui fit son plus beau sourire auquel il répondit volontiers. Il lui laissa cinq euros de pourboire uniquement pour ce magnifique sourire justement et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de repartir avec son sandwich.

Ses pas le menèrent sur la plage où il y avait encore quelques baigneurs. Il s'assit sur les galets, le dos contre un mur et grignota distraitement ses frites en regardant la mer. Il repensa bien sûr à la soirée de la veille. Toutes ces sensations qu'il avait ressenties le faisaient encore frissonner. Depuis des années, il n'avait plus fait ce genre d'excès. Et s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait s'avouer que ça lui avait manqué. La vie qu'il avait menée jusqu'à présent l'avait satisfait, mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était une vie calme, bien réglée, routinière même s'il avait éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir à être ainsi. Il aimait son boulot, il avait des amis, il y avait eu Shaka, il avait un magnifique appartement, une voiture de luxe. A presque trente ans, il pouvait se vanter d'avoir plutôt bien réussi. Alors pourquoi cette furieuse envie de tout foutre en l'air ?

Parce que ce n'était pas lui.

Ce jeune cadre dynamique bcbg n'était qu'un imposteur. Le véritable Milo n'était pas comme ça. Et maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il ne voulait plus être bridé. Il voulait rattraper tout ce temps où on lui avait interdit de s'exprimer. Il voulait vivre au grand jour, une vie faite de plaisirs, d'excès, de folie. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, pour avoir de telles pensées, c'est que la bête n'était pas complètement libre. Ou bien peut-être la maturité lui permettait-elle de la contrôler encore un peu ? Il lui restait plusieurs jours de vacances, et pour l'instant, il voulait s'étourdir, ne penser à rien sauf s'amuser de toutes les façons possibles. Il verrait le moment venu _qui_ rentrerait à Paris. Le jeune cadre bcbg ou le jeune cadre débauché ?

Le soleil avait fini sa course dans les flots de la Méditerranée et la plage commençait à se remplir d'oiseaux de nuit. Une jeunesse qui vivait à l'envers et qui, elle aussi, profitait de cette période estivale pour se laisser aller à toutes les folies et expériences. Il regarda sa montre. Il avait le temps d'aller au "Sexy Boys" en marchant tranquillement. Aphrodite lui avait donné le numéro de téléphone de son dealer et Milo appela. Une femme répondit et après une brève conversation pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas un flic, elle lui donna rendez-vous à deux rues du Club.

Il s'engagea dans la ruelle sombre. Il y avait quelques passants. Tous ses sens en alerte, il avançait lentement, le plus naturellement possible. Il passa devant une porte cochère quand une voix l'interpella.

\- T'es l'copain d'Aphrodite ?

Il s'arrêta et tenta de voir à qui appartenait cette voix de femme. Mais l'ombre l'en empêcha. Il s'approcha.

\- Prends-moi dans tes bras et embrasse-moi ! reprit la voix.

\- Pardon ?

\- Fais c'que j'te dis ou casse-toi !

Milo enlaça la jeune femme et l'embrassa. Il sentit qu'elle glissait quelque chose dans la poche arrière de son pantalon tout en continuant à caresser ses lèvres avec les siennes. Milo sentit un bien agréable frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale et la serra davantage contre lui. Elle le laissa faire. Apparemment le corps d'une femme lui faisait encore beaucoup d'effet. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Tu mets l'pognon dans ma poche de la même façon, murmura-t-elle

\- Comment tu vas savoir qu'y a le compte ?

\- Vaut mieux pour toi. J'ai deux potes qui nous surveillent. Si j'les préviens pas dans les deux minutes, y viendront chercher c'qui manque sur ta carcasse avec les intérêts, répondit-elle en l'embrassant encore.

\- Et si je suis pas satisfait de la qualité ? demanda-t-il en laissant ses lèvres s'aventurer dans son cou. Il la sentit trembler.

\- Aphrodite et moi on s'connaît depuis des années, il a dû te l'dire. Si c'est toujours mon client c'est qu'il est content d'la marchandise. Et arrête de me peloter comme ça !

\- J'croyais qu'ça t'plaisait ! Si ça m'convient pas, moi aussi j'viendrai m'servir sur ta carcasse ! Et je ne prendrai pas que la coke ! souffla Milo d'un ton mielleux et dangereux qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme, en glissant une main audacieuse sur l'arrondi d'un sein. Puis il la reprit dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser un peu brutal et terriblement sensuel auquel elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de répondre parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à résister à cet homme qui avait mis le feu à tous ses sens par ses baisers brûlants en moins de deux minutes. Son corps la trahissait. La sentant sur le point de succomber, Milo la lâcha soudainement et repartit en direction du Club.

 

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

En entrant au "Sexy Boys", Milo ne s'attendait pas à revoir les jumeaux. Ils étaient assis dans le fond sur une banquette. Saga se leva et le fit asseoir entre eux deux. Ils commandèrent à boire et ce fut Hyoga, l'ami de Shun, le jeune serveur du Club des deux frères, qui les servit.

\- Alors, t'as fait quoi de ta journée ? lui demanda Kanon.

\- Farniente ! J'ai passé l'après-midi à la piscine de l'hôtel et j'ai mangé un sandwich sur la plage. Ensuite j'ai vu le fournisseur d'Aphro et me voilà. Vous, c'est votre soir de repos ?

\- Mouais ! On est venu voir son numéro et celui d'Angelo, répondit Saga.

\- Vous connaissez aussi ce gars ?

\- Tu sais, le monde où on bosse n'est pas très grand. On s'connaît tous plus ou moins.

\- Tiens Kanon, voilà Angelo justement ! T'as jamais vu son numéro !

\- Non, j'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

Le numéro débuta. Milo observa les jumeaux à la dérobée. Ils étaient concentrés sur ce qu'ils voyaient. Visiblement, ils appréciaient. Mais était-ce le numéro ou le danseur qui leur plaisait ? Ils applaudirent à tout rompre à la fin et ce fut au tour d'Aphrodite habillé en marin. Il les repéra presque immédiatement et leur fit un clin d'œil.

Tous les trois étaient sous le charme. Ils regardaient, subjugués, les poses lascives, les déhanchements suggestifs, les gestes provocants et sans équivoque, le tout enveloppé par la musique. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années accompagné de deux de ses amis commença à haranguer Aphrodite de façon vulgaire et il voulut monter sur la scène. Milo et les jumeaux se levèrent comme un seul homme, prêts à donner un coup de main à Joao qui venait d'attraper l'homme par le col sans ménagement, et le tenait à bout de bras à dix centimètres au-dessus du sol. Les deux autres, impressionnés par la carrure du Brésilien qui tenait plus du taureau que de l'être humain, tentèrent de calmer leur ami et furent placés à une table plus éloignée de la scène. Aphrodite avait poursuivi son numéro en s'éloignant un peu de l'importun. Il termina sous les applaudissements déchaînés de ses trois plus fervents admirateurs.

Ils laissèrent leur table et gagnèrent les loges. Aphrodite sortait de sa douche lorsqu'ils frappèrent à sa porte.

\- Alors ma beauté ! fit Kanon. Pas trop secoué ?

\- Non ! Ça va ! C'est fréquent l'été, malheureusement ! Les touristes se croient tout permis sous prétexte qui sont pas chez eux !

Il s'approcha de Milo et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis termina de s'habiller. Les jumeaux prirent leur dose de cocaïne et Milo donna un des deux flacons qu'il avait achetés à son amant.

\- Ben pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Hier tu m'en as offert, aujourd'hui c'est moi !

\- Fallait pas ! J'ai c'qui faut !

\- C'est pas grave ! Au fait, un peu étrange ton dealer !

\- Zoé ? Elle est parano et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est jamais fait arrêter !

\- J'adore cette fille ! fit Kanon. Elle embrasse super bien !

\- T'aimes les filles toi maint'nant ? le chambra son frère.

\- Non, mais ça n'empêche qu'elle embrasse bien. Tu veux que j'te montre comment elle fait, mon ange ? susurra-t-il à son frère en s'approchant de lui.

\- J'veux bien mais plus tard mon cœur, rétorqua celui-ci, le regard se voilant d'une lueur d'envie en voyant le manège de son frère.

\- On fait quoi, ce soir ? demanda Aphrodite en ajustant sa casquette en cuir.

\- J'me sentirais bien une soirée tranquille, à boire un coup, discuter, écouter de la musique, proposa Milo qui fantasmait toujours autant sur Kanon et Saga. Il se disait qu'après quelques verres et un peu de cocaïne, il aurait peut-être l'opportunité de réaliser son fantasme. C'est à cet instant qu'on frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez ! dit Aphrodite.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Angelo qui avait lui aussi vu les jumeaux dans la salle et savait qu'ils étaient venus voir son ami.

\- Salut beau rital ! s'exclama Saga en prenant le nouveau dans ses bras

Kanon lui fit également la bise et lui présenta Milo qui songea que lui aussi était très séduisant. Encore plus que sur scène. Discutant rapidement de tout et de rien, Angelo fut invité à se joindre à eux.

* * *

 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Milo, il était à peine minuit et demi. Celui-ci les laissa se mettre à l'aise, sortit des verres, des glaçons, une bouteille de whisky et une d'ouzo. Les jumeaux étaient d'origine grecque comme lui et choisirent l'ouzo, alors qu'Angelo et Aphrodite préférèrent le whisky. Il alluma la stéréo et glissa un cd de Norah Jones.

Installés sur la terrasse, les cinq hommes discutaient tranquillement. Comme il n'y avait que quatre sièges et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller en chercher un autre à l'intérieur, Aphrodite s'assit tout naturellement sur les genoux de Milo. Les flacons de cocaïne circulèrent et bientôt l'atmosphère devint électrique. Les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer. Kanon entra et augmenta le volume de la musique, puis se mit à danser avec son verre à la main.

\- Tu souffres de déformation professionnelle ! plaisanta Angelo.

\- Non, j'aime danser pour mon plaisir, pas uniquement pour bosser. Milo, viens danser avec moi !

Il se rappela de leur slow de la veille, quand Kanon l'avait embrassé pour faire plus vrai. Il se souvenait de son trouble, de la chaleur qui avait envahi son corps. Il regarda Aphrodite qui lui fit un sourire, l'air de dire : _"Fais c'que tu veux, on est libre !"_ Il se leva, irrésistiblement attiré par le regard vert, flamboyant d'une lueur aguicheuse, du danseur. Face à face, ils dansèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils étaient proches, très proches. Milo laissait Kanon prendre les initiatives, il n'aimait pas révéler sa stratégie de suite. Il aimait surprendre, comme il l'avait fait avec Aphrodite.

Ils avaient presque la même taille mais Kanon avait une carrure un peu plus massive. Il posa ses bras sur ses épaules et son front contre celui de Milo.

\- C'est pas sympa pour Aphro que j'danse comme ça ! murmura-t-il.

\- Tu crois qu'y s'gêne pour s'amuser ? Regarde !

Milo se retourna et aperçut son amant de la veille en train d'embrasser Angelo à pleine bouche, mais il ne vit pas Saga. Il continua à danser pendant encore quelques minutes lorsque Kanon se décida à l'embrasser. Ce qu'il avait senti la veille ne se démentit pas. Milo frissonna et répondit ardemment à ce baiser. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Kanon et l'attira à lui. Tous deux soupirèrent sous la vague de chaleur qui irradia dans leur corps. Leurs langues se goûtèrent, s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre, chaudes et glissantes. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent un peu quand Milo passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son compagnon de danse. La bouche de Kanon se fit plus gourmande. Il n'y avait pas de sentiment entre eux mais beaucoup de respect. Milo se demandait toujours où était Saga lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bains se refermer. Un besoin naturel sans doute.

Kanon avait entrepris d'ouvrir sa chemise et caressait son torse du bout des doigts. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il agaça ses tétons. N'y tenant plus, Milo enleva le t-shirt du danseur et s'emplit les yeux de ce corps absolument superbe. Deux mains saisirent sa tête et la renversèrent alors qu'une bouche gourmande et avide se mettait à dévorer son cou, ses épaules pour remonter jusqu'à l'oreille.

\- Kanoooon…

\- Mouais… je sais… t'aimes ça…

Kanon fit tomber la chemise au sol et colla son corps au sien, leur arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Leurs mains étaient fébriles, ne sachant plus où se poser pour attiser encore le désir qui consumait leurs corps. Il accentua le contact de leurs hanches, pressant leurs érections, déclenchant des frissons sublimes. Milo se disait qu'il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle de la situation, lorsqu'il sentit un corps chaud se coller contre son dos et ses fesses. Il eut un sursaut et tourna la tête pour apercevoir le regard brillant d'excitation de Saga. Il entendait également en fond les gémissements d'Aphrodite et d'Angelo qui s'était installés sur le lit. Les jumeaux avaient calculé leur coup.

Milo crut qu'il allait devenir fou de désir, coincé entre les deux frères qui avaient entrepris de se repaître de son corps comme des fauves sur une malheureuse gazelle. Il renversa la tête, en gémissant, sur l'épaule de Saga qui léchait son oreille et caressait son ventre. Kanon martyrisait les perles de chair de sa poitrine de la langue et des doigts tout en se frottant de façon indécente contre lui. Saga faisait la même chose dans son dos. Milo perdait pied, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Lui qui pensait pouvoir provoquer cette situation avec les jumeaux se retrouvait pris au piège. Jusqu'où iraient-ils ? L'idée qu'ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de situation lui revint à l'esprit.

Kanon ouvrit son pantalon et glissa sa main à l'intérieur. Milo eut un violent sursaut mais Saga le serra contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le jumeau face à lui déposa des baisers et lécha sa peau tout le long de son ventre pour s'agenouiller tout en poursuivant sa torture. Il dégagea ses hanches de son pantalon et prit la virilité de Milo dans sa bouche. Si Saga ne l'avait pas tenu, il se serait écroulé sur la moquette. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il dérivait dans un océan de velours écarlate. Il n'arrivait plus à avoir une pensée cohérente. Seul comptait cette bouche excitante qui le parcourait sur toute sa longueur et ce corps qui se pressait contre le sien. Saga libéra ses fesses en faisant glisser le pantalon de cuir le long de ses cuisses. Il les caressa d'une main tandis que de l'autre il agaçait ses tétons. D'un regard il fit comprendre à Milo de baisser les yeux. Il descendit sa main sur la joue de son frère qui les regarda tous les deux. Kanon délaissa le sexe et se mit à lécher les doigts de son frère de façon parfaitement explicite. Cette vision leur fouetta les reins.

\- Vous êtes… hnn… deux démons… aaah…

\- T'as pas idée ! lui murmura Saga.

Il frotta ses hanches un peu plus fort contre Milo qui laissa échapper un râle de contentement. Kanon se redressa et se débarrassa de son pantalon à son tour, avant de revenir se presser contre lui. Le contact de leurs peaux nues fut comme un choc électrique. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Saga attrape son frère par la nuque, et lui impose un baiser sulfureux par-dessus l'épaule de Milo qui les regarda, stupéfait. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, il se mêla à eux. Leurs trois bouches se trouvèrent pour se caresser, s'embrasser. Leurs langues dansaient, comme folles, leurs gémissements lascifs résonnaient de plus en plus fort. Kanon aida Milo à ôter son pantalon et tous les deux se tournèrent vers Saga qui était le seul à avoir encore un vêtement. Tous les deux à genoux, ils ouvrirent son pantalon, libérant son sexe dur et gonflé par le désir qui coulait dans ses veines. Ils commencèrent à lécher la colonne de chair chaude et palpitante, s'embrassant, et embrassant ce membre qui tressautait au moindre attouchement. Saga les observait en gémissant, chacune de ses mains perdue dans leurs chevelures.

Il s'allongea sur la moquette, appuyé sur ses coudes, et les laissa poursuivre. Puis il croisa le regard de son frère et il comprit ce qu'il voulait faire. Kanon s'éloigna, laissant Milo poursuivre sa caresse buccale et se plaça derrière lui. Il lui caressa le dos, les hanches. Il prit un tube qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol et un préservatif qu'il plaça sur son sexe. Il l'enduisit de gel et prépara Milo à sa venue. Ce dernier se cambra de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit l'intrusion dans  son intimité. Il se tendit vers elle, promesse d'une jouissance qui tardait trop à venir. Il était impatient, mais en même temps il voulait que ça dure le plus longtemps possible. Il caressait toujours le sexe et les testicules de Saga avec sa bouche lorsqu'il immisça à son tour deux doigts dans son corps. L'aîné cria de surprise puis haleta de plaisir.

\- T'es un p'tit vicieux toi hein ?

\- T'as pas idée ! lui rétorqua Milo avec un sourire enjôleur, reprenant les mêmes mots que Saga avait prononcés plus tôt.

Alors qu'il savourait sa petite victoire, il sentit Kanon s'enfoncer entre ses reins d'un mouvement lent et continu. Il se figea, la bouche entrouverte, à peine incommodé par le pincement de douleur bien vite remplacé par la vague de plaisir qui le parcourut instantanément. Un profond râle s'échappa de sa gorge et lorsqu'il reprit bruyamment son souffle, Saga prit sa tête et s'enfonça dans sa gorge. Ainsi bâillonné, il n'émettait que des gémissements étouffés infiniment excitants. Kanon entama ses mouvements sur un rythme plutôt lent, se mordant la lèvre tant son plaisir était violent, sans quitter son frère des yeux.

Tous les trois exprimaient leur plaisir par des cris, des soupirs, des mots parfois crus qui accroissaient leur désir. Les gestes de Saga devenaient frénétiques. Il se glissa sous son ventre pour le prendre à son tour dans sa bouche. Milo crut qu'il allait mourir de plaisir. Il en recevait de partout. Saga lui mit un préservatif et se plaça à son tour à quatre pattes devant lui après l'avoir enduit de gel. Kanon stoppa ses mouvements pour permettre à Milo de prendre son frère.

\- J'aurais… aah… jamais cru… hn… que ça pouvait être si booon…

\- T'as jamais… essayé à trois ? hoqueta Kanon.

\- Non… jamais…

\- Ben tu pourras plus l'dire…

Dans cette position, Milo était au bord de l'extase la plus totale. Lorsqu'il avançait, il entrait dans le corps de Saga et quand il reculait, c'était Kanon qui entrait dans le sien. Jamais il n'avait connu de sensations plus sublimes. Il l'avait déjà vu dans les films pornos qu'il lui arrivait de regarder, mais jamais il n'aurait cru avoir l'occasion d'en faire, un jour, lui-même l'expérience. Il aurait presque remercié Shaka de l'avoir quitté sans quoi, il ne serait pas retrouvé ici.

De leur côté, Angelo et Aphrodite avaient passé en revue toutes les positions du Kâma-Sûtra. Leurs cris de plaisir faisaient écho à ceux de leurs trois amis, vautrés sur la moquette, au pied du lit. Le danseur aux longs cheveux bleus chevauchait son amant à un rythme effréné. A chaque coup de reins, Angelo le projetait en avant ponctuant chacun de ses mouvements par un cri. La cocaïne leur donnait une résistance supérieure à la normale. Leurs ébats pouvaient durer deux fois plus longtemps. Même s'ils avaient l'impression d'être plus fort, plus endurants, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Physiquement, la fatigue les rattraperait tôt ou tard. Mais ce serait surtout le lendemain qu'ils sentiraient les séquelles de leur nuit de débauche et de luxure.

Kanon s'était empalé sur son frère qui avait pris le membre de Milo en bouche. Ils étaient au bord de l'extase suprême mais ils arrivaient encore à se contrôler. Après un moment, il se libéra de son jumeau et s'allongea sur le dos invitant Milo à le prendre. Il ne se fit pas prier. Il remit un préservatif, entra avec délicatesse et commença ses mouvements. Saga se plaça derrière lui et investit son corps sans difficulté. Milo se retrouva à nouveau pris en sandwich entre les deux frères. C'était tellement bon, deux corps qui prenaient soin de lui, de son plaisir, avec virilité mais également avec douceur. Il se pencha sur Kanon l'embrassa, glissa sa langue dans son cou lorsqu'il sentit Saga peser sur son dos. Il trouva la bouche de son frère et Milo leur offrit à nouveau sa langue à dévorer.

Un cri magnifique leur indiqua qu'Aphrodite et Angelo avaient enfin trouvé la jouissance qu'ils avaient mis tant d'ardeur à atteindre.

\- Milo… hnn… caresse-moi…

Il prit le sexe de Kanon dans sa main et le caressa au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Il sentit Saga jouir, son cri dans sa nuque, son souffle chaud et rauque sur sa peau, ses mains crochetées à ses hanches avant de s'écrouler à leur côté. Il accéléra ses mouvements à la demande de Kanon. Leurs gémissements devinrent des halètements. Milo se libéra dans un cri puissant suivi par celui de Kanon qui se répandit entre leurs ventres. C'est complètement épuisés et hors d'haleine qu'ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Milo se souleva et s'allongea à coté de Kanon. Angelo se leva avec un drap dont il les couvrit et posa une grande serviette de bain sur Saga qui s'était déjà endormi. Il se recoucha dans le lit à coté d'Aphrodite qui dormait déjà et sombra à son tour dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

 

Pendant une dizaine de jours, Milo vécut au rythme de ses compagnons. Quand ils étaient de repos, ils passaient leur journée ensemble, à la plage ou dans sa chambre à s'étourdir de sexe. Le Parisien plongeait tous les jours un peu plus dans l'alcool, la drogue et la luxure. Le plus inquiétant, c'est qu'il aimait ça. Mais il appréciait aussi beaucoup ces strip-teaseurs et une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelque temps, commençait vraiment à prendre forme. Il décida de leur en parler.

Il connaissait un photographe, un Chinois, Dohko Wong qui faisait tous styles de photos. Il pourrait leur faire un book et ça leur permettrait de courir les castings pour des campagnes de publicité ou pour tourner des spots publicitaires. Avec leur physique, nul doute qu'ils trouveraient du boulot. Aphrodite et Angelo acceptèrent immédiatement mais les jumeaux voulaient réfléchir un peu. Un ami à eux, Camus avait fait ça. Il avait trouvé du travail dans une agence de mannequins et il les avait souvent encouragés à faire comme lui

Milo appela Dohko qui lui assura qu'il était prêt à leur constituer un book. Ça ne prendrait pas plus d'un week-end, trois jours tout au plus, pour faire les photos, les choisir et faire des tirages au format requis. Le photographe suggéra même qu'ils créent un site Internet où il pourrait mettre leurs photos et faire un mailing ciblé sur les agences de mannequins, publicitaires et même les maisons de couture qui sont toujours à la recherche de nouveaux visages.

De plus Milo avait un argument supplémentaire. Il savait que le numéro des jumeaux intéresserait les Clubs de strip-teases de la capitale. Aphrodite et Angelo pouvaient aussi tenter leur chance. Contrairement à la province, il n'y avait pas saison creuse à Paris. Et les salaires étaient plus intéressants. C'est ce qui acheva de les convaincre.

* * *

 

Milo remonta à Paris quelques jours avant de reprendre son travail. Il remportait des souvenirs pour ses proches, et les numéros de téléphone de ses nouveaux amis danseurs, ainsi que trois fioles de cocaïne. Il arriva chez lui vers vingt-deux heures. L'appartement vide ne le fit même pas penser à Shaka. Il appela Mû et Aïolia pour les rassurer, qu'ils sachent qu'il était bien rentré et promit de passer les voir le lendemain. Il regarda l'heure, vingt-deux heures cinquante. Il envoya un sms à Aphrodite et aux jumeaux pour leur dire aussi qu'il était rentré sans encombre et leur assura encore qu'il les tiendrait au courant de son idée dès qu'il aurait vu Dohko.

Il vida ses valises, prit une douche et se coucha sans manger. Il sombra en quelques minutes dans un profond sommeil. Il était vingt-trois heures vingt-cinq. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas endormi aussi tôt…

 

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Milo s'éveilla vers neuf heures trente dans une forme éblouissante. Sitôt son petit déjeuné avalé et sa douche prise, il téléphona à Dohko pour lui demander s'il pouvait passer le voir.

Il décida de prendre les transports en commun car le studio était situé en plein centre-ville et pour se garer, c'était toujours la galère. Il trouva le photographe en pleine séance avec deux filles d'une vingtaine d'années absolument divines. Milo se fit discret, mais les deux mannequins l'avaient vu. Et à en juger par les regards qu'elles lui lançaient, elles le trouvaient tout à fait à leur goût. Il attendit une petite demi-heure et Dohko congédia les filles, leur disant qu'elles pourraient venir chercher leurs photos à la fin de la semaine.

\- Milo ! J'suis content de t'voir ! fit le photographe en lui donnant l'accolade.

\- Moi aussi ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Ma foi ! On fait aller ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- C'est à propos de c'que j't'ai dit l'autre jour au téléphone.

\- Faire un book pour des amis à toi ?

\- Ouais ! Mais y sont sur Nice et y travaillent le week-end !

\- C'est quoi leur job ?

\- Strip-teaseurs.

Dohko regarda son jeune ami d'un air curieux tout en rangeant son matériel.

\- J'ose pas te demander comment tu les as rencontrés !

\- Tout simplement en allant, par le plus grand des hasards, dans le Club où ils bossent ! Mais ce sont des gars bien. Un ami à eux a réussi à se sortir de ce milieu. Il est devenu mannequin.

\- Ah ouais ! Comment y s'appelle ?

\- J'connais qu'son prénom, c'est Camus.

\- Camus Versal ? J'le connais ! J'ai jamais travaillé avec lui mais c'est l'étoile montante du mannequinat. Toutes les agences se l'arrachent à prix d'or. Attends… je dois avoir un magazine où il est en première page. Il a réussi en moins de deux ans ce que d'autres mettent des années à accomplir. Ah ! Voilà !

Dohko lui tendit une revue de mode. Sur la couverture il y avait un homme entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, qui tenait le flacon d'un parfum masculin dans le creux de sa main à la hauteur de son estomac. Son autre bras était replié derrière sa tête rejetée en arrière. Il avait une peau légèrement hâlée, une musculature délicate et bien dessinée. Sur chacune de ses épaules cascadaient de longues mèches de cheveux verts d'eau. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte mais ses yeux étaient fermés. Son visage avait une expression d'extase érotique et sensuelle qui semblait très naturelle, pas du tout simulée. Milo en eut le souffle coupé. Jamais il n'avait vu un homme plus beau, à part peut-être Aphrodite. Mais leurs beautés étaient différentes. Celle d'Aphrodite était agressive, elle sautait aux yeux et éblouissait. Pour Camus, elle était plus subtile, plus nuancée mais tout aussi envoûtante.

\- T'as l'temps de manger un morceau avec moi ? l'invita Dohko, le tirant de sa rêverie.

\- Euh… Ouais ! J'suis en congé, j'reprends que lundi. Tu m'laisses ton magasine ?

\- Vas-y, prends-le !

Dohko l'emmena dans un petit café à dix minutes du studio où ils mangèrent une délicieuse entrecôte avec des frites, une salade verte, du fromage et une salade de fruits frais le tout arrosé d'un Côte de Provence rosé bien frais.

\- Et ton associé ?

\- Shion ? Il est en reportage au Tibet. Il veut faire toute une série d'photos sur les lieux de cultes et ceux qui y vivent.

\- Et ça se vend bien ce genre de photos ? fit Milo d'un air dubitatif en grignotant une frite.

\- C'est pas l'reportage qui se vend bien, c'est le nom de Shion Tout c'qui est fait par lui est synonyme d'augmentation de tirage pour le magazine qui le publiera.

\- Ah ! Je vois. Même si le sujet est loin d'être intéressant, il trouvera preneur.

\- Exactement. Shion a un œil que peu de photographes ont. Il est capable de rendre fascinant l'installation d'une clim dans un igloo !

\- Je vois tes yeux briller rien qu'en parlant de lui, le taquina Milo avec un sourire malicieux auquel Dohko répondit de la même façon.

\- Génial ! J'suis content pour vous deux. Ça fait longtemps ?

\- Quelques semaines. Ça c'est fait comme ça. On finissait de regarder une série d'photos, on était l'un à coté de l'autre, ma main a touché la sienne et… on s'est plus arrêté jusqu'au p'tit matin.

Ils terminèrent leur repas en discutant du projet de Milo et le photographe sentit bien que ça lui tenait à cœur. Le jeune homme lui montra des photos qu'il avait prises avec son téléphone mobile et le Chinois reconnut volontiers qu'ils avaient vraiment des physiques hors du commun. Il accepta de faire les books et il baissa même ses tarifs pour faire un prix de groupe.

* * *

 

A peine rentré chez lui, Milo alluma son ordinateur. Il tapa le nom de Camus Versal et rechercha des photos. Il en trouva plusieurs qui avaient été faites pour différentes campagnes publicitaires. Il était plus ou moins habillé et Milo put voir qu'il avait les yeux d'un bleu glacial. Il avait un regard si froid qu'il semblait presque inhumain. Il resta de longues minutes à regarder ses photos, fixant dans sa mémoire ce visage si beau.

Ensuite il scanna la couverture du magazine et l'envoya par mail à Aphrodite où il expliqua que tout était arrangé avec le photographe. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à se faire porter pâles soixante-douze heures pour la séance photo. Il lui suggéra même d'appeler leur ami pour lui dire qu'ils seraient sur Paris bientôt. Un clic, et le message fila à la vitesse de la lumière dans le cyberespace.

En fin d'après-midi, il alla voir Mû et Aïolia pour leur apporter les petits cadeaux qu'il avait achetés à Nice. A la vue de son ami, Milo sentit remuer la bête en lui. Aïolia était vraiment craquant. Il avait des yeux si expressifs. Il savait aussi, pour avoir passé plusieurs soirées d'été chez eux à faire des barbecues en caleçon de bain à cause de la chaleur, qu'il avait un corps à rendre jalouses les statues grecques elles-mêmes. Mais une autre image s'imposa à son esprit, celle d'un autre homme aux longs cheveux vert d'eau et aux yeux bleu glacier.

Il dîna avec eux puis les quitta vers vingt-trois heures mais il ne rentra pas chez lui. Il alla vers le quartier des boîtes de nuit. Il prit un peu de cocaïne et entra dans un Club gay. Environ une heure plus tard, il ressortait avec un superbe éphèbe blond qu'il emmena dans un petit hôtel non loin de là. Moins de deux heures plus tard, il ressortait de l'établissement, seul. Son amant était endormi dans la chambre, épuisé après avoir crié de douleur et de plaisir sous les assauts déchaînés du jeune cadre très dynamique et très débauché. Pourtant, lorsqu'il remonta dans sa voiture, il avait un sentiment d'insatisfaction. Il n'avait pas retrouvé les sensations qu'il avait éprouvées avec Aphrodite, Angelo et les jumeaux. Il se sentait frustré et passablement irrité. Il essaya une autre boite et dragua un jeune homme qui avait à peu près la même stature qu'Aphrodite, avec des traits androgynes.

Il fut plus content de ce second amant à qui il demanda son numéro de téléphone, que le jeune Philippe s'empressa de lui donner. Milo rentra chez lui vers cinq heures du matin.

* * *

 

Jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne le travail, il mena à peu près ce genre de vie, dormant une partie de la journée, téléphonant à ses amis à Nice, surfant sur Internet, puis il partait chasser dans les boites gays de la capitale. Il en profita pour faire l'inventaire des Clubs de strip-tease ayant une réputation sérieuse pour les jumeaux.

Il reprit le travail ce matin-là, sans même s'apercevoir qu'il avait déjà sniffé une dose de cocaïne avant même qu'il ne soit neuf heures du matin. Il salua ses collègues de bureau et demanda à sa secrétaire de lui faire un topo des trois dernières semaines. Il avait plusieurs dizaines de messages et des rendez-vous pour les quinze jours à venir. Quant à ses dernières négociations en Mongolie, en Roumanie et en Albanie, elles avaient toutes abouties. Les contrats seraient signés le mois suivant.

Il passa sa journée au téléphone, prit d'autres rendez-vous, dicta des courriers, fit un saut aux toilettes pour sniffer sa dose, déjeuna avec son patron qui le trouva dans une forme éblouissante malgré quelques cernes. Milo lui confia sa rupture avec Shaka et l'homme compatit sincèrement, mais ne put s'empêcher de songer que s'il n'avait plus personne qui l'attendait à la maison, il ferait encore plus d'heures supplémentaires. Il reçut un e-mail des jumeaux et un autre d'Aphrodite.

Tous les jours de cette première semaine de reprise ressemblèrent à celui-ci. Il vit Philippe à trois reprises chez le jeune homme qui semblait attendre fébrilement chacun de leur rendez-vous. Milo devenait de plus en plus pervers, utilisant même des accessoires pour pimenter encore plus leur relation.

Il pensait en permanence à ceux qu'il avait laissés sur la Côte d'Azur. Leurs mails et coups de fils lui faisaient ressentir un peu plus chaque jour leur absence. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu prendre une telle importance pour lui, en si peu de temps. A côté de ça, il consommait de plus en plus de cocaïne et passait toutes ses soirées avec son amant qui en redemandait toujours plus, malgré la brutalité et la perversité de Milo. Pendant leurs ébats, il menottait Philippe, lui plaçait un bâillon boule dans la bouche, parfois il lui bandait les yeux. Et quand il ne le faisait pas, il y pouvait lire l'adoration et la confiance que le jeune homme avait en lui. Alors il se demanda jusqu'où pouvait aller cette confiance.

Un soir, en plus de tous ces gadgets, il apporta des pinces qu'il plaça sur les tétons et un godemiché de taille plus que respectable. S'il parut un peu inquiet au départ, ses cris étouffés par son bâillon témoignèrent du plaisir violent qu'il éprouva tout au long de la torture subtile que Milo lui fit subir avant le prendre violement pour finir en se libérant sur son visage. Et Philippe en voulait toujours plus. Et il obtint ce qu'il voulait sans comprendre ni savoir qu'il contribuait non seulement à sa propre déchéance, mais également à celle de Milo qui sombrait irrémédiablement dans ce monde de débauche sexuelle perverse, de drogue et d'alcool.

Il commença à arriver en retard au bureau et pas toujours dans un état très frais, il avait des réflexions vexantes envers ses collègues, et la plupart du temps, il était d'une humeur exécrable et semblait toujours être sur le point de tuer quelqu'un. Son patron mit ça sur le contrecoup de sa rupture et lui dit de se mettre en maladie jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Ça n'enchantait pas le dirigeant mais Milo état l'un de ses meilleurs collaborateurs, il fallait bien en prendre un peu soin. C'était ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Un Milo livré à lui-même vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pendant un temps indéfini, était le meilleur moyen pour le faire plonger définitivement, sans espoir de retour.

* * *

 

Trois ou quatre semaines après le départ de Milo, Kanon pianotait sur son ordinateur lorsqu'il reçut un e-mail de celui-ci. Il l'ouvrit avec un sourire et afficha la pièce jointe. C'était une photo tirée du film "La reine des damnées" où l'on voyait le vampire Lestat mordre un jeune blondinet dans un parc pour montrer à Jesse la vie qui l'attendait s'il faisait d'elle un vampire. _"La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille"_ disait le message qui accompagnait la photo. Le sang de Kanon se glaça dans ses veines.

\- Saga ! Viens voir ! Vite !

\- Quoi ? répondit son frère en lâchant le rameur sur lequel il transpirait depuis vingt bonnes minutes.

\- Un mail de Milo.

Saga l'interpréta de la même façon que Kanon. Un appel au secours. La photo voulait dire qu'il était en train d'entrer dans un monde qu'il n'était pas sûr de désirer mais par lequel il était irrésistiblement attiré. Et la phrase signifiait qu'il se sentait vraiment très mal.

\- Appelle Aphro et Angelo, je nous réserve des places dans le prochain TGV pour Paris.

\- Aphrodite a son adresse je crois, fit Kanon en composant le numéro de leur ami. Allo ? Aphro ? C'est Kanon…

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre à Paris. Ils prirent un taxi qui les laissa devant l'immeuble de Milo. Angelo appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone. Une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas vraiment répondit. Le cliquetis de la porte se fit entendre, Angelo la poussa, puis l'ascenseur les mena au quatorzième étage où ils frappèrent à l'appartement numéro trois. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qu'ils avaient vaguement l'impression d'avoir connu, un jour… qui semblait tellement lointain…

\- Hé ! Salut ! Entrez ! marmonna Milo d'une voix épaissie par l'alcool, en ouvrant grand la porte et ses bras.

Ils s'embrassèrent et entrèrent tous dans le salon. Les quatre danseurs regardaient, interloqués, l'homme avec qui ils avaient passé quelques jours très sympas à Nice. Mais ils ne le reconnaissaient pas.

\- Alors comment tu vas ? demanda Aphrodite qui s'assit à coté de lui sur le canapé.

\- Ça peut aller ! Mon patron m'a dit d'me mettre en maladie jusqu'à c'que j'aille mieux. Ma séparation m'a plus affecté que j'le croyais. Et vous, vous avez fini par trouver le temps de faire vos books alors ?

\- Euh… oui ! mentit Kanon. Tu nous f''ras rencontrer ton ami photographe.

\- Ouais ! C'est quand vous voulez ! Il va même vous faire un prix de groupe. Vous auriez dû me prév'nir !

\- C'est sympa d'sa part! On s'est décidé à la dernière minute ! rétorqua Saga qui, discrètement, avait fait le tour de la pièce.

Il avait trouvé quelques bouteilles d'Ouzo vides ainsi que plusieurs fioles de cocaïne, vides aussi. Milo avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Aphrodite et continuait à discuter. Saga entra dans la chambre, tout était rangé. Il avisa un sac dans un coin. Il était ouvert et du pied il souleva le rabat. Ce qu'il vit dedans le laissa muet de stupeur. Il y avait les accessoires que Milo utilisait avec son amant. L'aîné des jumeaux passa une main nerveuse sur son visage, la tête pleine de questions. Il retourna dans le salon avec les autres. Son frère mit un doigt sur sa bouche lui intimant de ne pas faire bruit. Milo venait de s'endormir sur l'épaule d'Aphrodite. Angelo le prit dans ses bras, le coucha sur son lit et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte.

\- C'est une véritable descente aux enfers, déclara Saga après leur avoir dit ce qu'il avait vu dans le sac. Ça, plus l'alcool et la drogue, je sais pas c'qui cherche mais à ce rythme y va pas tarder à l'trouver !

\- On peut pas le laisser comme ça, murmura Aphrodite.

\- J'suis bien d'accord, rétorqua Kanon, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- Avant tout il faut savoir pourquoi il en est arrivé là ?

\- Saga, tu crois vraiment que si on lui pose la question, y va gentiment nous répondre ? reprit Kanon d'une voix cynique.

Le téléphone mobile de Kanon sonna à cet instant.

\- C'est Camus ! J'lui avais laissé un message ! fit-il en regardant ces compagnons. Allo ?

\- Pour l'instant, reprit Angelo, tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre son réveil. Il sera plus sobre et on arrivera peut-être à en tirer quelque chose.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'y a plus qu'une simple déprime.

\- Saga, souviens-toi de c'que j't'ai dit quand j'l'ai rencontré.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je sentais qu'il était différent, qu'y avait quelque chose que j'arrivais pas à cerner, à comprendre chez lui.

\- Mouais, j'm'en rappelle. Mais où tu veux en venir ?

\- Je sais pas, mais je sens qu'y a un lien.

\- Il a pourtant l'air d'un type équilibré, observa Angelo. Regardez ! Bon boulot, bel appart, belle caisse et côté fric, il a pas l'air d'en manquer ! Alors à part sa rupture avec son ami, j'vois pas c'que ça pourrait être d'autre.

\- Angelo, tu sais que je suis plutôt doué pour cerner les gens, et là crois-moi, y a un truc pas clair !

\- Camus va nous rejoindre ici, fit Kanon en les rejoignant. Je lui ai un peu expliqué la situation. Il apporte des pizzas !

\- Cool ! Ça va m'faire plaisir d'le revoir ! s'exclama Saga avec un sourire.

\- J'aurais préféré d'autres circonstances ! maugréa Angelo.

\- En attendant, ben on va s'mettre à l'aise et j'vais fouiller un peu pour trouver de quoi faire du café, fit Aphrodite en se levant et se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Faudra pas oublier d'appeler l'patron pour lui dire qu'on est malade, rappela Kanon à son frère.

\- Y a qu'à dire qu'on a bouffé un truc qu'est pas passé ! En plus le Club est fermé la s'maine prochaine, ça tombe bien ! déclara son frère en apportant des tasses, des petites cuillères et la boite de sucre.

\- Nous aussi on est fermé la s'maine prochaine ! fit Angelo. La Kido veut faire des rénovations.

\- Combien de temps y peut dormir ? s'enquit Aphrodite en amenant la cafetière.

\- Ça dépend de la quantité d'alcool et de coke qu'il a pris ! rétorqua Kanon.

Le cadet des jumeaux semblait vraiment inquiet pour Milo. Il se demandait ce que cet homme avait de si spécial pour avoir pris autant d'importance dans leur vie à tous les quatre. A cause d'un mail qu'ils avaient peut-être mal interprété - mais il en doutait - ils avaient tout laissé tomber. Ils venaient de traverser le pays du sud au nord parce qu'ils le sentaient en danger.

Bien sûr, ils avaient vécu des nuits de débauche sexuelle mémorables mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Milo les avait séduits par sa gentillesse, son humour, sa générosité, sa capacité à s'adapter à leur style de vie qui ne plaisait pas forcément à tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu fréquenter jusqu'ici. Kanon commençait à se dire qu'Aphrodite n'avait pas tort. Il y avait une part d'ombre en Milo, il la percevait lui aussi, une ombre qui tentait de prendre le pouvoir sur le jeune cadre bcbg. Mais d'où venait cette ombre ? Il se renfonça dans le fauteuil, perdu dans ses réflexions, d'un air renfrogné.

\- On pourrait demander à Camus de garder un œil sur lui quand on sera reparti !

\- Tu sais Saga, si on a de la chance, commença Angelo, on ne repartira plus d'ici.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ?

\- Si on fait nos books et qu'on arrive à décrocher quelque chose, possible en ce qui me concerne, que je décide de rester ici.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça va s'faire en un claquement de doigts ? s'indigna Kanon. J'veux pas être pessimiste ni t'casser l'moral mais, il va falloir du temps avant que ton book soit étudié et qu'un agent t'appelle.

\- Camus pourrait nous donner un coup d'pouce !

\- Ne compte pas sur lui ! Il a déjà bien assez à faire avec son boulot ! Compte d'abord sur toi-même.

\- Tu m'as pas compris Kanon ! Je voulais simplement dire qu'on pourrait lui confier nos books pour qu'il les fasse passer aux bonnes personnes, c'est tout. Pas qu'il fasse notre publicité !

Il était près de vingt heures trente lorsque le carillon de l'entrée retentit. Aphrodite alla ouvrir et quelques minutes plus tard, Camus tombait dans les bras de ses amis, très heureux de les revoir. Il déposa les cartons de pizzas et Saga l'aida à les découper. Ils trouvèrent quelques assiettes dans les placards, des verres et portèrent tout ça au salon tout en expliquant rapidement à leur ami les raisons de leur venue.

Il était presque vingt-trois heures lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit de la douche. Milo avait visiblement émergé de son sommeil. Les cinq hommes assis dans le salon s'entre-regardèrent. Ils ignoraient qui sortirait de la salle de bain.

 

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Milo se tenait dans l'ombre du couloir. Personne ne le voyait mais lui pouvait voir tout le monde. Il crut défaillir lorsqu'il reconnut Camus Versal, leur ami, celui qui avait réussi à quitter le monde du strip-tease. Il lui sembla encore plus beau et plus froid que sur les photos qu'il avait trouvées sur internet. Sa gorge se serra, ses mains étaient moites, son cœur s’emballait comme le moteur de sa Porsche. Puis au bout d'un bon moment, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dans ce couloir indéfiniment. Il les rejoignit dans le salon. Saga lui présenta Camus. Ils se serrèrent la main. Celle du mannequin était fraîche alors que la main de Milo était brûlante, comme s'il était fiévreux. Quoiqu'il l'était un peu après tout.

Aphrodite remarqua qu'il avait une étrange lueur dans le regard, un peu malsaine. Il s'assit à coté de Saga et passa ses mains sur son visage.

\- Tu t'sens plus frais ? lui demanda Angelo en lui tendant un morceau de pizza.

\- Mouais ! Je m'rappelle même pas vous avoir ouvert la porte !

\- On a discuté un peu et tu t'es endormi sur mon épaule. Angelo t'a couché.

\- Ah ouais ? Merci.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as envoyé ce mail ? reprit Kanon, le regard dur, chargé de réprobation.

\- Quel mail ?

\- Celui avec la photo du film "La Reine des Damnés", précisa Saga.

\- J'vous ai envoyé un mail avec une photo d'ce film ?

\- Fais voir ta bécane, j'vais t'montrer. Tu dois l'avoir dans tes éléments envoyés.

Milo désigna le pc sur le bureau dans un coin du salon et laissa Kanon fouiller dans sa messagerie.

\- Voilà ! Viens voir !

Milo s'approcha de l'ordinateur et vit qu'effectivement, il avait envoyé ce mail. Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

\- Tu devais être drôlement défoncé pour pas t'en rappeler !

\- Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes tous là ? s'étonna Milo.

\- Ben on a cru que c'était un appel à l'aide, expliqua Saga. Que tu avais conscience de sombrer dans un monde que tu craignais tout en étant incapable d'y résister. On connaît tous plus ou moins le sujet alors comme on était vraiment pas tranquille, on est venu.

Milo les regarda avec des yeux tristes et brillants de larmes. Jamais personne n'avait eu une telle attention pour lui à part ses parents bien sûr. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines. Comment un sentiment aussi fort avait-il pu se développer aussi vite ?

\- Je suis… très touché par votre… sollicitude, je sais pas quoi dire. Mais j'vous rassure, je vais bien.

\- Non Milo, tu vas pas bien ! intervint Aphrodite. Tu n'es plus le même que celui que j'ai rencontré. T'es un drogué et un alcoolique et ça c'est fait en un temps-record. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Mais rien, croyez-moi. C'est pas parce que j'ai fait quelques excès que j'suis une âme perdue !

\- Milo, j'te connais pas, fit Camus, intervenant pour la première dans la conversation, mais je travaille dans un milieu où il est facile de sombrer dans l'alcool et la drogue pour supporter la pression. T'es dépressif et tu t'caches derrière l'ouzo et la coke. Et plus tu t'cacheras et plus t'auras envie de t'cacher. J'en ai vu beaucoup faire comme toi et t'as tous les symptômes.

\- Eh ! Mais une seconde ! Vous croyez que j'me suicide à petit feu ? Mais vous êtes malades ! J'ai juste besoin d'un verre de temps en temps, comme tout le monde c'est tout !

\- Et la coke ! s'écria Saga. Et le sexe ! Avec combien d'amants t'as utilisé les trucs qu'y a dans le sac dans ta chambre ?

\- Tu t'es permis de fouiller dans mes affaires ? murmura Milo d'une voix sourde et pleine de colère.

\- J'ai pas fouillé. J'ai vu ce qu'il y avait dedans quand j'ai accompagné Angelo te mettre au lit !

Ce qui était totalement faux. Saga avait bien fouiné un peu.

\- Ma vie privée ne vous concerne pas !

\- T'oublie qu'on a passé presque deux s'maines avec toi et qu'on a fait partie de ta vie privée ! s'exclama Angelo à son tour, soutenant Saga et qui commençait à trouver l'attitude de Milo vraiment étrange.

Aphrodite avait raison une fois de plus. Milo n'était plus le même.

\- Bon écoutez, j'vous l'ai dit, je suis touché que vous soyez venu en pensant que j'allais mal, mais vous vous êtes inquiétés pour rien.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Personne ne savait quoi dire pour ouvrir les yeux à Milo.

\- Bon les gars, faut qu'j'vous laisse ! dit enfin Camus. J'ai une séance photos demain et si j'ai des cernes, ça va pas l'faire !

\- Pas facile la vie d'mannequin hein ! plaisanta Aphrodite qui le remercia d'un regard pour son intervention.

\- Y a des contraintes mais j'me plains pas. Quand vous aurez vos books, donnez-moi des exemplaires, j'les f'rai passer ! leur proposa-t-il en se levant.

A ces mots, Angelo regarda Kanon, les sourcils levés, l'air de dire : _"Tu vois, j'ai rien dit, c'est lui qui propose !"_ Celui-ci répondit avec une petite moue grimaçante.

Il prit son manteau et embrassa ses amis pour leur dire au revoir. Milo l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

\- Milo, commença-t-il en se tournant vers lui et plongeant son regard froid dans le sien. T'as fait la connaissance de gars pour qui j'donnerais ma vie. Ils ont traversé la France entière parce qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi. J'ai une confiance aveugle en eux, ils m'ont sauvé la vie. J'estime que s'ils font ça, c'est qu't'en vaut la peine. Fais-leur confiance toi aussi. Ecoute-les. Ils en ont vu de toutes les couleurs mais ils s'en sont sortis. Dis-leur pourquoi tu fais ça, pourquoi tu t'avilis comme ça. Ne leur fait pas regretter de s'être mis en maladie. Ils méritent quelques explications tu crois pas ?

Camus ouvrit la porte et disparut dans le couloir. Milo resta un moment dans le hall, regardant sans la voir, la porte qui venait de se refermer sur un homme dont les paroles résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il avait raison. Ils avaient le droit de savoir pourquoi ils avaient pris le risque de mettre leur boulot en danger en mentant à leur boss. Parce que si leur patronne apprenait qu'ils étaient à Paris au lieu d'être sagement couchés dans leur lit pour guérir de leur indisposition imaginaire, nul doute qu'ils seraient virés. Il retourna au salon, décidé à leur dire la vérité tant qu'il s'en sentait le courage. Mais le chemin serait long avant qu'il ne soit sorti d'affaire.

Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte à l'entrée du salon et observa les quatre hommes qui le regardaient en silence.

\- Vous avez raison de vous inquiéter, commença-t-il, ma rupture avec Shaka a libéré un homme que je croyais avoir neutralisé à tout jamais.

Il vit le regard de Kanon s'adoucir et Angelo croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en se calant dans le fond du fauteuil, attendant la suite.

\- Je suis impulsif, brutal, calculateur, cynique, cruel parfois, et passionné. J'adore le sexe, je suis un dominateur la plupart du temps, j'aime la luxure et les excès qui vont avec ainsi que tout ce qui peut me permettre d'amplifier mon plaisir. Mais très tôt j'ai pris conscience que ce Milo ne réussirait pas dans sa vie professionnelle ni même sentimentale. J'étais ambitieux, je voulais réussir, avoir une vie aisée. Alors j'ai bridé la bête, je l'ai mise en cage, enchaînée, et je me suis façonné une personnalité politiquement correcte. Même Shaka, le seul homme avec qui j'ai eu une liaison aussi longue et avec qui j'ai vécu, n'a jamais vu mon côté… obscur. Notre rupture, même si elle était inévitable, a certainement été l'évènement déclencheur qui a libéré cette bête. J'ai fait tellement d'efforts pour l'enfermer que je n'ai pas eu le courage de recommencer. Dès le lendemain du départ de mon ami j'ai senti frémir cette chose au fond de moi. J'ai été chez un couple d'amis et là j'ai failli me mettre à draguer Aïolia alors que ce sont mes meilleurs amis et que leur couple est solide. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé de descendre sur Nice pour ne pas foutre la merde entre eux et risquer de perdre leur amitié. La suite vous la connaissez.

Il se tut, attendant des réactions de la part de ses amis. Ils semblaient réfléchir, analyser ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. C'était, certes surprenant, et Aphrodite avait un sourire qui semblait marteler avec insistance un " _Qu'est-ce que j'vous avais dit_ !" agaçant.

\- T'avais raison Aphro ! avoua Saga.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Milo curieux de la remarque de l'aîné des jumeaux.

\- J'avais senti dès le départ que tu cachais quelque chose, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer ça.

\- C'est un peu comme si t'avais une double personnalité, observa Angelo.

\- Oui et non, objecta Saga. Quand tu souffres de dédoublement de la personnalité, tu passes de l'une à l'autre sans rien maîtriser. Là, Milo contrôle cette facette de lui.

\- C'était vrai, mais plus maintenant. Je contrôle plus rien, j'en ai plus la force. Je me laisse aller à mes pulsions, mes envies.

\- Et elles sont destructrices, intervint enfin Kanon. T'es en train de te détruire Milo. On peut t'aider.

\- Mais qui vous dit que j'ai besoin d'aide ? Qu'est-ce qui peut vous faire croire que je veux reprendre mon ancienne petite vie bien propre et pépère ? J'aime la vie que j'mène aujourd'hui et j'veux pas en changer. J'm'en suis privé depuis trop longtemps et j'ai bien l'intention de m'rattraper.

\- En mettant ta vie en danger ? s'écria Kanon en se levant brusquement. En foutant ta santé en l'air ? Non mais tu t'entends ?

\- Kanon ! Calme-toi ! lui intima son frère. Se disputer ne servira à rien.

Le jumeau se rassit, croisa ses longues jambes et appuya son menton dans sa main d'un air vraiment contrarié.

\- Je suis ni drogué ni alcoolique. Je fais ça de temps en temps, pour m'amuser.

\- D'accord ! s'écria à nouveau Kanon. Alors prouve-le ! On va rester quelques jours ici pour faire nos photos et on va rester avec toi. Je s'rais curieux de voir combien de temps tu vas tenir sans rien prendre. Parce que nous on est pas dépendant, on peut rester plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines sans rien boire ou sans rien sniffer. On va voir si t'es capable d'en faire autant.

Les deux hommes se défiaient du regard. Milo ressentit soudain une violente envie de prendre un peu de cocaïne mais aussi son désir de Kanon commençait à rendre son pantalon étroit. L'impulsivité et l'agressivité du jumeau de Saga, trouvaient leur écho chez Milo et ça lui plaisait. Il était à fleur de peau, jamais il n’avait été aussi réactif aux attitudes, de plus Kanon lui plaisait beaucoup. Une lueur indécente et un peu sauvage passa dans son regard et le jumeau s'en aperçut. Il en frissonna d'appréhension.

\- Ok ! J'vais vous montrer que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

\- Il est tard, fit Aphrodite désireux d'apaiser les tensions. Moi j'suis crevé. Tu peux nous héberger pour la nuit. Demain on cherchera un hôtel.

\- Bien sûr. Et pas la peine d'aller à l'hôtel. Y a le convertible ici et dans l'atelier de Shaka, enfin son ancien atelier, y a un clic-clac et y a aussi une place dans mon lit. J'vais vous chercher des draps, des couvertures et des oreillers.

Saga prit son sac et celui de son frère, et les porta dans l'atelier pendant que Kanon le suivait avec de quoi faire le lit. Aphrodite et Angelo prirent le canapé. Après s'être souhaité bonne nuit, ils se couchèrent. Le silence enveloppa l'appartement…

* * *

 

Il n'était pas neuf heures quand Angelo ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler où il était. A Paris, chez Milo. Il fit le chat, s'étira dans tous les sens pour chasser le sommeil de son corps. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon, fit une trentaine de pompes au sol et entreprit de faire le café. Dix minutes plus tard, Saga arriva. Il colla un baiser sur la joue de son ami et se servit une tasse de café. Angelo lui tendit un toast beurré et posa un jus d'orange devant lui.

\- J'espère qu'il va aller mieux aujourd'hui, chuchota l'aîné des jumeaux.

\- Comment t'expliques qu'on fasse tout ça pour un mec qu'on connaît que depuis quelques semaines ?

\- J'en sais rien. C'que je sais, c'est que j'l'aime beaucoup. J'ai pas d'explication.

\- J'ai vraiment peur qu'y lui arrive quelque chose, reprit Angelo en secouant la tête d'un air défaitiste.

\- Peut-être que l'amitié c'est comme l'amour. Ça te tombe sur le coin d'la gueule sans qu'tu t'y attendes !

\- De plus on va pas rester éternellement ici, fit la voix de Kanon qui venait de les rejoindre. Il embrassa lui aussi Angelo sur la joue et son frère sur la bouche.

\- On va voir c'qu'on peut faire pour lui le temps qu'on s'ra là ! Tu m'passes le sucre steuplé ?

Kanon tendit la boite à son frère qui lui fit un clin d'œil pour le remercier. Aphrodite entra à son tour dans la cuisine.

\- Z'êtes tombé du lit ou quoi ?

\- Salut ma beauté ! l'accueillit Kanon en l'embrassant sur le front. Viens t'asseoir !

Aphrodite finissait de rincer la vaisselle du petit déjeuné quand Milo émergea enfin de sa tanière. Le bruit de la douche l'avait réveillé.

\- Bien dormi ? lui demanda le danseur en lui servant un café. Il s'assit en face de lui et beurra deux toasts.

\- Mouais ! Comme un loir ! C'est qui sous la douche ?

\- Euh… Angelo je crois. Les jumeaux sont en train de ranger le lit, répondit-il en lui offrant la tartine.

\- Merci. J'vous emmène voir Dohko aujourd'hui ?

\- Moi ça m'va ! J'pense que les autres aussi s'ront d'accord. On n'est pas v'nu spécialement pour ça, mais autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Très juste. Je l'appelle après ma douche.

\- Bonjour ! firent les jumeaux en cœur. Milo j'peux utiliser ton pc pour voir mes mails ? demanda Kanon.

\- Ouais, bien sûr. Vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Super. Il est très confortable ce clic-clac ! répondit Saga.

Une fois tous douchés et habillés, Milo les emmena directement sur les Champs-Elysées. En véritables provinciaux qui voyaient la capitale pour la première fois, ils s'extasièrent devant l'Arc de Triomphe qu'ils n'imaginaient pas si grand. Ils grimpèrent les marches et se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse au sommet. Autour de la place de l'Etoile dont le vrai nom était "Place Charles de Gaulle", pas moins de douze boulevards ou avenues se rejoignaient à cet endroit.

Il était presque midi quand Milo les tira dans un petit restaurant tout près de là. Un endroit typique, très parisien. Ensuite, il les conduisit chez Dohko.

Le photographe leur fit un accueil chaleureux. Ils avaient emporté des sacs avec leurs costumes de scène qui leurs servaient d'alibi vis-à-vis de Milo, mais le Chinois leur expliqua qu'il avait pas mal de vêtements susceptibles de leur plaire.

L'après-midi se passa en habillage, déshabillage et séance de poses. Mine de rien, c'était crevant. Mais pour des novices, ils se montrèrent doués et obéissants. Dohko les menait de main de maître, tirant d'eux des expressions et des attitudes dont ils ne se seraient pas crus capables.

Assis dans un coin, Milo observait, fasciné de voir le photographe à l'œuvre. Son esprit s'évada. Il pensa à Camus, se demandant s'il était lui aussi comme ça devant l'objectif. Sûrement. Pourtant l'homme qu'il avait rencontré la veille et qui lui avait fait un sermon semblait différent de celui des photos. Hier soir, Milo aurait juré avoir un être froid, sans émotion ni état d'âme, presque un robot. Alors que sur les pages des magazines, il paraissait prendre vie. Malgré la froideur de son regard, il y avait une petite flamme qui brillait. Et il avait une telle classe. Tous ses gestes étaient élégants, sa démarche et sa façon de parler lui conféraient une noblesse et une dignité qui auraient pu passer pour du mépris. Il aurait bien aimé le voir s'effeuiller sur scène. Ça devait valoir le coup d'œil.

Dohko fit enfin son dernier cliché et envoya tout le monde se rhabiller. Il commençait à ranger son matériel, quand Milo s'approcha de lui.

\- Alors ? T'en penses quoi ?

\- Ils sont doués. Pour des débutants, les clichés vont être supers. Ils étaient un peu intimidés au début mais après ils ont compris. Leurs physiques sont… wouaw ! Ils ont beaucoup de présence, de charisme, un énorme potentiel. S'ils trouvent pas un job, même dans une petite agence, dans les trois mois qui viennent, alors c'est que j'me suis trompé d'boulot ou que j'ai plus l'œil !

\- Les jumeaux vont commencer par cibler les Clubs de strip-tease. Le mannequinat ça leur dit trop rien encore.

\- J'peux comprendre. Tu dis qu'ils ont un numéro à deux ? Si l'un décroche pour jouer les mannequins, que devient l'autre ? Ils devront être d'accord tous les deux pour ça.

\- Leur duo est vraiment fabuleux. C'est sûr que si l'un s'en va, pas sûr que le second puisse continuer.

\- Y a une osmose entre eux, ça se sent. Ils ont des attitudes très équivoques l'un envers l'autre et c'est c'qui fait leur charme. Ils cultivent cette ambiguïté.

\- _Tu crois pas si bien dire_ _!_ songea Milo, un petit rictus étirant ses lèvres. Y pourront venir chercher les books quand ? demanda-t-il à voix haute.

\- J'ai pas mal de boulot en c'moment, disons dans une dizaine de jours.

\- Tu peux pas avant ? Il faut qu'y soient rentrés mardi prochain. Leurs Clubs sont fermés toute la semaine pour rénovation mais va bien falloir qu'ils reprennent le boulot.

\- Bon voyons... J'vais leur en faire trois chacun au lieu de cinq et vous vous chargerez de faire des duplicata.

\- D'accord. Envoie-moi la facture, j'm'arrangerai avec eux plus tard. Fais-moi un prix assez bas, j'te paierai la différence en espèce. Y roulent pas sur l'or !

\- Pas d'problème. Alors ! Ça y est ! fit-il en voyant les quatre hommes sortir de la pièce où ils s'étaient changés.

\- J'disais à Milo que pour des débutants, vous vous en êtes vachement bien sortis. Bravo ! J'aurais vos books d'ici quelques jours. Milo j't'appelerai pour te dire quand se s'ra près.

\- Et pour la facture ? s'inquiéta Aphrodite.

\- Dohko me donnera la facture et on s'arrangera après, vous inquiétez pas !

\- Camus m'a envoyé un sms ! fit Kanon. Y demande si y peut passer nous voir chez toi Milo ?

\- Bien sûr. On s'arrêtera dans une épicerie et on prendra de quoi s'faire une bouffe sympa à la maison. Dis-lui qu'il est invité. Qui s'pointe vers dix-huit heures, le temps pour nous de rentrer, comme ça on mettra tous la main à la pâte.

 

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Ils arrivèrent chez Milo à peu près à l'heure dite. Camus les attendait nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur à coté de la porte, avec deux bouteilles de vin. Milo le dévisagea, incapable de s'en empêcher. Décidément, cet homme avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états par sa simple présence.

\- J'ai pris du rosé parce que j'sais pas c'que vous avez prévu à bouffer ! fit-il en souriant légèrement.

\- T'as bien fait ! répondit Milo avec un sourire charmeur, tout en ouvrant la porte.

Ils déposèrent leurs courses dans la cuisine, se débarrassèrent de leurs vestes et blousons et commencèrent à préparer le repas dans une ambiance décontractée. Ils racontèrent à Camus leur séance photos, et celui-ci remercia le ciel et Milo d'avoir fini par réussir à les convaincre. Angelo se chargea de la sauce bolognaise, Saga faisait cuire les spaghettis, Aphrodite s'occupait du dessert, Kanon de la salade et des fromages, Camus et Milo de l'apéritif. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le salon pour disposer les verres, les bouteilles et les ramequins sur la table basse.

\- Alors t'as été honnête avec eux ? demandant Camus, faisant allusion à la petite discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille.

\- Ouais, j'leur ai parlé.

\- Et alors ?

\- On va dire que c'est un statu quo. Kanon m'a lancé un défi que j'ai relevé et j'suis en train de le gagner.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il a dit que je s'rais pas capable de pas boire ou de pas prendre de la coke parce qu'il croit que j'suis accro. On a passé la journée tous ensemble et à part pendant le repas de midi, j'ai pas bu et j'ai pas sniffé de toute la journée.

\- C'est bien, faut qu'tu continues !

\- Mais y a pas de soucis. J'peux m'en passer sans problème.

\- C'est pas à nous que tu dois le prouver mais à toi-même. Montre-toi que t'es plus fort que cette merde.

\- T'en a pris aussi, j'vois pas pourquoi maintenant tu condamnes ceux qui font pareils !

\- J'les condamne pas et pour ta gouverne, j'en prends encore de temps à autres, comme eux mais pas comme toi. Mais c'est quand même de la merde.

Milo le regarda avec une expression indéfinissable dans le regard. Puis il baissa la tête et se dirigea vers le bahut de la salle à manger.

\- Tu m'aides à mettre la table ?

Camus le rejoignit sans rien dire. Il disposa les assiettes que lui faisait passer Milo, puis les verres et les couverts.

\- Et toi, c'est quoi ton histoire ?

\- Ils t'en ont parlé ?

\- J'ai compris que t'avais eu un problème, j'en ai déduit que c'était avec un client du Club si j'en juge par la réaction de Saga quand Aphrodite lui a dit que j'étais aussi un client.

\- Un client a voulu me rencontrer à la fin mon numéro comme tu l'as fait avec Aphro. Il était sympa, très séduisant. Il avait glissé un billet de cent euros dans mon string. On a bu un verre. Il est revenu plusieurs soirs de suite, j'ai fini par accepter de sortir avec lui. Il m'a invité chez lui, j'étais méfiant mais sans plus. Il avait drogué le vin qu'il m'a offert. Quand j'me suis réveillé, j'étais attaché sur son lit et bâillonné. Pendant deux jours, y m'a tabassé. Y m'a pété le nez, ouvert l'arcade sourcilière et la pommette. J'ai eu trois côtes fracturées aussi. Il disait qu'il haïssait les homosexuels, il était homophobe. Mais ça l'a pas empêché d'me violer un nombre incalculable de fois et pas qu'avec son sexe. J'vais pas t'faire un dessin !

\- Non, pas la peine !

\- A force de me débattre, mes liens se sont desserrés. J'ai profité qu'il était sorti pour m'enfuir. J'ai juste eu le temps de prendre une chemise et mon téléphone et j'suis sorti dans la rue. J'arrivais à peine à marcher, il faisait nuit. Je me suis écroulé dans une petite ruelle et j'ai appelé Aphro. Ils sont venus me chercher avec Angelo et m'ont emmené à l'hôpital. J'ai porté plainte contre X. Quand j'suis sorti d'l'hosto, j'ai plus voulu remonter sur scène, j'avais peur. Pourtant tous les soirs j'étais là, dans les coulisses. Et il est rev'nu. Je l'ai désigné à Angelo et Aphrodite. Entre-temps, un danseur du Club des jumeaux, Isaak, avait subi la même chose que moi, mais lui, il a perdu un œil à cause d'un coup de pied dans la tempe. Ça aurait pu le tuer. Je sais qu'ils se sont débrouillés pour lui faire passer l'envie d'recommencer. Je sais pas c'qui lui on fait et j'veux pas savoir mais j'ai confiance en eux. Y z'ont dû méchamment l'amocher. Ensuite, j'ai retrouvé une carte de visite que m'avait laissée un photographe. Certains font les Clubs comme les nôtres pour trouver des physiques intéressants. J'y suis allé avec Aphro. Y m'a fait un book. Au début, y prenait un pourcentage sur mes contrats qui étaient loin d'être extraordinaire. Ensuite j'ai commencé à courir les castings tout seul, sans lui. La suite, tu la connais.

Milo était assommé. Il comprenait mieux maintenant la méfiance de Saga, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il essaya d'imaginer le visage de Camus tuméfié, ensanglanté. Il eut un haut-le-cœur et mis une main devant sa bouche. Ses yeux exprimaient une telle tristesse, elle avait supplanté la colère qu'il avait senti monter en lui à mesure qu'il écoutait le récit. Il s'approcha de Camus, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Le bleu du saphir rencontra le bleu de la glace. Il prit une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts et la fixa. Ils étaient doux, soyeux.

\- Comment peut-on vouloir te faire du mal ? murmura-t-il lentement, sans avoir conscience que Camus l'entendait.

\- On prend l’apéro et ensuite, les pâtes ! fit la voix enjouée d'Angelo.

La magie du moment s'envola. Ils se mirent à table et passèrent une soirée formidable. Milo se félicita intérieurement de n'avoir pas touché à l'alcool ni à la drogue de la journée. Pourtant depuis un bon moment, il avait la sensation qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il avait envie de sortir, d'aller en boite. Mais après réflexion, il se dit qu'il était bien chez lui.

Milo vérifia ses mails pendant que ses amis buvaient leur café. Ils l'entendirent jurer.

\- Mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda Saga

\- Faut qu'je passe au bureau demain. Un contrat qui devait être signé veut être rediscuté par le client.

\- T'inquiète pas ! Demain j'bosse pas, je m'occup'rai des touristes ! plaisanta Camus qui se fit chambrer par ses amis.

Milo lui fit un clin d'œil pour le remercier. Puis il appela Mû qui lui avait aussi envoyé un mail pour l'inviter à un barbecue.

\- Salut ! C'est Milo !

_\- Tu vas bien ?_

\- Ça roule ! Dis-moi, c'est sympa ton invitation mais j'ai du monde à la maison pour quelques jours.

_\- Et alors ? Viens avec eux ! Y aura mon beau-frère et son ami. Combien y sont ?_

\- Cinq !

_\- Allez ! Amène-les !_

\- Attends, quitte pas… Hé, ça vous dit un barbecue samedi midi chez des amis à moi ?

\- On va pas les envahir, répondit Saga par politesse.

\- Ben vous êtes invités mais si vous voulez faire autre chose, y pas d'soucis !

\- Ben c'est sympa, moi j'suis partant, fit Aphrodite en regardant ses amis qui approuvèrent.

\- Mû ? Ça marche ! On sera six alors. Vers quelle heure on vient ?

_\- Onze heures c'est bien !_

\- D'accord ! A sam'di alors !

_\- A sam'di !_

Il raccrocha et se rassit avec ses compagnons pour boire son café qui était presque froid.

\- Sympa tes amis ! fit Angelo. Y nous connaissent pas et y nous invitent chez eux.

\- Y m'connaissent moi, ça leur suffit.

\- Y sont gays aussi ? demanda Kanon.

\- Jusqu'au bout des ongles ! Le frère d'Aïolia aussi !

\- C'est d'famille chez eux ! éclata de rire Angelo.

\- Tu crois que l'homosexualité c'est génétique ? renchérit Saga en regardant son frère.

\- Ch'ai pas ! Mais je pense que les scientifiques devraient se pencher sur la question, répondit Kanon en déposant un baiser chaste sur la main de son frère et le couvant d'un regard complice.

\- Comment vous en êtes arrivé à être amants tous les deux ? s'enquit Milo. Parce que c'est quand même de l'inceste. Perso j'm'en fous, si vous êtes heureux comme ça, c'est l'essentiel ! J'suis juste curieux.

\- Au début c'est moi qui ai commencé à faire du strip-tease, expliqua Saga. Kanon venait me voir de temps en temps. Le gérant l'a vu et y nous a demandé si on pouvait pas faire un show à deux. On a réfléchi, on a mis un numéro au point et on a tenté le coup. Ça a fait un tabac immédiatement. Le fait qu'on soit jumeaux, ça doit faire fantasmer les gens au point qu'ils en oublient la morale.

\- Je confirme, déclara Milo en souriant. J'ai fantasmé comme un malade ! fit-il, déclenchant les rires de ses compagnons.

\- On a tous fantasmé ! confia Aphrodite. Mais un fantasme disparaît quand tu le réalises.

\- Ça dépend, y en a qui sont persistants ! ajouta Camus.

\- Ah ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? le taquina Angelo.

\- J'en dirais pas plus ! Pas la peine d'insister !

Bien sûr, ils le harcelèrent mais Camus tint bon, il ne révéla rien. Saga reprit son récit.

\- Au bout de quelques temps, Kanon m'a dit qu'il avait une idée pour le numéro mais il avait un peu peur de m'en parler, que je pourrais trouver ça répugnant. Il pensait qu'on devrait s'embrasser pour qu'le numéro soit encore plus intéressant. Il était persuadé que ça attirerait encore plus de clients. Les gens sont voyeurs et voir des jumeaux se rouler une pelle, même si ça choque la morale, ça les excite ! Et ça a marché !

\- Un jour, on répétait le numéro chez nous, poursuivit Kanon. On arrivait à la fin, j'ai attrapé Saga pour l'embrasser. On s'est regardé un instant et on a recommencé mais ça faisait plus partie du numéro. Et on s'est même pas senti coupable d'avoir fait ça. On en avait envie c'est tout. Ça fait presque quatre ans. Maintenant c'est sûr que si tu cherches plus loin, tu vas te demander si c'est pas du narcissisme poussé à l'extrême et t'auras pas tort. Mais c'est comme ça. Et puis on est discret, on fait d'mal à personne. On provoque personne en s’affichant.

\- Pour vivre heureux, vivons caché ! observa Angelo.

\- Mais vous avez des aventures chacun de votre côté quand même ? demanda Milo.

\- Oui, mais c'est rare. Jusqu'à présent j'suis toujours revenu dans les bras de Saga et lui dans les miens. C'est encore là que je me sens le mieux. Personne ne m’aime comme lui !

Kanon se cala contre l'épaule de son frère qui l'embrassa sur le front. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent. Les quatre autres les regardèrent, attendris. Camus rompit cet instant un peu particulier en disant qu'il devait rentrer.

\- Tu peux rester ici, lui proposa Milo. Y reste une place dans mon lit. C'est la seule place qui reste, sourit-il rapidement et levant les mains en l'air pour se défendre d'avoir de mauvaises intentions en voyant la tête du mannequin

\- J'retiens l'invitation, j't' r'mercie. Mais j'ai rien emporté pour me changer.

\- J'peux te prêter des fringues, on a presque la même taille, tu m'les rendras plus tard.

\- Ecoute, tu sais quoi ? J'vais rentrer chez moi, j'habite à vingt minutes d'ici en voiture. Demain j'reviens et j'm'occupe d'eux pendant qu't'iras à ton bureau. Si t'as confiance en moi, laisse-moi un trousseau de clé parce que j'suis sûr que j'vais les réveiller demain matin.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi. D'accord, on fait comme ça. Demain j'vous laisse mon appart. J'espère que j'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

Camus les laissa. Ils déplièrent les canapés et se couchèrent. Milo aurait aimé s'endormir aisément mais il entendait Saga et Kanon faire l'amour. Il entendait leurs soupirs et gémissements à travers la cloison qu'il n'aurait pas crue si fine. Il imagina aisément ce qu'ils faisaient en fonction de ce qu'il entendait. S'ils se donnaient du plaisir avec leurs mains, ou avec leurs bouches. Un râle plus fort suivi d’un "oui !" lascif lui fit comprendre que Saga venait de prendre son frère. Un feu embrasa son corps, il aurait bien voulu les rejoindre mais il voulait gagner son pari contre Kanon. Pas d'alcool, pas de drogue, pas de sexe pendant un temps indéfini pour prouver qu'il n'était pas accro. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de fantasmer, de se caresser. Ils étaient trop occupés pour l'entendre. Il laissa ses mains partir vagabonder sur son corps brûlant. L'une s'arrêta sur son torse pour martyriser délicieusement ses tétons alors que l'autre se glissait jusqu'à son sexe dressé. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra sur ce qu'il entendait, repensant à toutes ses nuits qu'ils avaient passé avec eux cet été, dans leurs bras, assailli par leurs deux corps chauds et forts.

Combien de fois avaient-ils fait l'amour tous les trois et parfois aussi avec Aphrodite et Angelo ? Sa respiration s'accéléra à ces souvenirs torrides et il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Sa main fermée sur son désir dur et brûlant accéléra ses mouvements. La jouissance le tétanisa pendant quelques secondes. Il lécha avec délectation ses doigts salis, retrouvant cette saveur amère qu'il aimait tant. Le sommeil commença à le gagner. Son esprit dériva, complètement libre, sans entrave. Son corps, pourtant temporairement apaisé, en réclamait un autre, n'importe lequel. Non, pas n'importe lequel. Une image se forma dans son esprit de plus en plus embrumé. Un visage apparut, flou, flottant avec un regard intense et perçant. Un visage si beau…

* * *

 

Avant de sortir de sa voiture garée sur la place qui lui était réservée dans l'immeuble où se trouvait le siège de la société pour laquelle il travaillait, Milo sniffa une dose de cocaïne qu'il venait d'acheter. Tant pis pour le pari, il avait en trop besoin. Il allait devoir affronter le représentant du gouvernement Mongol et il lui faudrait être en pleine forme, percutant, séduisant, pour conserver les mêmes clauses du contrat. Il avait de la marge pour négocier mais plus il lâcherait de leste et moins sa société ferait de bénéfice. Et sa commission serait revue à la baisse.

Il entra dans le bureau de son patron avec légèreté mais sans sourire. Il avait envie de rester encore un peu en maladie et ne voulait pas montrer qu'il avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre depuis que les Niçois avaient débarqué chez lui.

\- Bonjour Milo ! Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux ! lui dit celui-ci en lui serrant la main.

\- Les antidépresseurs commencent à faire leur effet, mentit-il. Il n'en prenait pas, c'était pas trop compatible avec l'alcool. On dirait que je commence à sortir la tête de l'eau.

\- Tant mieux, tant mieux. Alors que j'vous explique. Le gouvernement Mongol veut revoir à la baisse le nombre de stations-services.

\- Pourquoi ? On leur a pas donné assez de garanties ? On est capable de toutes les construire dans les délais impartis.

\- Non, c'est une question de budget. Vous avez négocié pour quarante stations et j'ignore combien ils veulent en enlever.

\- Ils sont arrivés ?

\- Oui, on peut y aller si vous êtes prêt.

Les deux hommes accompagnés d'une secrétaire et d'un responsable des chantiers entrèrent dans la salle de réunion où les attendaient le secrétaire d'Etat de l'industrie mongole avec son conseiller et un traducteur, bien que tous parlent anglais. Les présentations faites, la réunion commença.

Cinq heures plus tard, Milo, exténué par une négociation pied à pied, sortit de la salle de réunion. Il avait quand même fait deux fois un saut aux toilettes pour se remotiver avec sa petite fiole de poudre blanche. Il avait réussi à conserver trente-deux stations alors que le secrétaire d'Etat était tombé à vingt-cinq. Son patron lui aurait embrassé les pieds. Mais tous les deux savaient que pour passer de vingt-cinq à trente-deux stations services, c'est qu'ils pouvaient encore en prendre. Le but de Milo était de ne pas descendre en dessous des trente et il avait réussi. Il retourna à sa voiture après avoir finalisé le contrat qui venait d'être signé et qui lui assurait une commission de plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'euros.

Son premier réflexe en montant dans sa voiture fut de prendre encore un peu de cocaïne et le second d'appeler Philippe, son jeune et si obéissant amant. Une vague de désir lui traversa le ventre et il se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à tenir si longtemps et faire bonne figure devant ses amis. Il n'avait plus envie de jouer à ce petit jeu. Il voulait être lui-même. Définitivement. Le malheureux Philippe fit les frais de sa frustration mais il sembla fortement apprécier. Lorsqu'il voulut savoir pourquoi Milo ne l'avait pas appelé pendant plusieurs jours, il regretta d'avoir posé la question en entendant la réponse.

\- Tu crois que t'es mon seul amant ? Tu t'prends pour qui ?

Puis s'approchant de lui avec une lueur sauvage dans les yeux :

\- T'es qu'un jouet pour moi. J't'ai jamais rien promis. Pourquoi tu crois que je masque mon numéro de téléphone quand j't'appelle ou que j'tai jamais emmené chez moi ? Parce que comme ça si j'me lasse de toi, j'ai qu'à effacer ton numéro d'mon portable. Pffuit ! Disparu le mignon petit Philippe si soumis et si obéissant.

\- Mais Milo… je… je t'aime moi… j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Moi j't'aime pas. Ou plutôt j'aime ton corps pour le plaisir qu'il me procure, c'est tout. Un coup d'fil et hop ! T'accoures à quatre pattes comme une chienne en chaleur. Et ça tu vois, ça m'excite. Alors si tu veux que j'continue à t'appeler, t'évites de trop m'coller et tu poses plus d'question !

La porte se referma. Philippe resta sur son lit, nu, à sangloter comme un gamin. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Mais il ne pouvait pas résister à Milo. Sa sensualité brûlante avait eu raison de son cœur et lorsqu'il commença à avoir une attitude plus brutale et dominatrice, il accepta sa soumission, trop effrayé de ne plus le voir. Il passait ses journées dans l'attente d'un coup de téléphone ou d'un sms. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de Milo. Il lui avait fait atteindre des sommets inégalés dans l'extase sexuelle en passant par une exquise douleur savamment distillée. Il lui avait fait franchir ses limites, il acceptait tout de Milo. Et voilà qu'il l'avait mis en colère. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il lui pardonnerait et qu'il l'appellerait. Il avait tant voulu se l'attacher mais il ne connaissait pas Milo, il ne savait pas qui il était, qui il était vraiment…

 

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Quand Milo rentra chez lui, en milieu d'après-midi, il n'y avait personne. Son portable sonna, c'était Dohko pour lui dire que les books étaient prêts et qu'ils pouvaient passer les prendre. Ils se mirent d'accord pour le lendemain matin. Il se servit un verre d'ouzo qu'il sirota avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Puis soudain, il réalisa que son appartement lui semblait bien vide et silencieux sans ses amis. Ils lui manquaient déjà. Il remarqua qu'ils avaient tout rangé dans la maison. La femme de ménage qui devait passer le lendemain matin n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire. Soudain il entendit les clés dans la serrure et son cœur bondit de joie. Camus lui rendit de suite son trousseau. Aphrodite fit du café et les trois autres lui montrèrent les souvenirs qu'ils avaient achetés.

\- Où tu les as emmenés ? demanda Milo.

\- La Tour Eiffel et Notre-Dame. Même avec les transports en commun, ça fait déjà pas mal dans les jambes.

\- C'est clair ! Faudra qu'on leur montre Montmartre et Pigalle.

\- Ah ! Ça s'impose ! Le Louvre aussi.

\- Hé les gars ! Dohko m'a appelé, vos books sont prêts et on peut les récupérer demain matin.

\- Génial ! fit Camus. On va pouvoir en faire des duplicata et commencer à les envoyer.

\- Comment on fait pour faire des duplicata ? demanda Angelo un peu inquiet pour son compte en banque.

\- J'm'en occupe dès qu'on les a. Te fais pas d'soucis ! répondit Camus avec un clin d'œil

\- J'ai aussi une copine qui peut vous faire un site internet. Vous mettrez vos photos dessus et vous pourrez faire des mailings ciblés ! leur annonça Milo, d'une voix gaie.

\- C'est quel genre de site ? demanda Aphrodite. Un truc comme un blog ?

\- Non ! Pas du tout ! Un blog tout le monde peut en faire un. Là je te parle d'un site avec un nom de domaine que vous devrez acheter et qui n'appartiendra qu'à vous. Commencez à y réfléchir d'ailleurs. Il sera aussi référencé sur les moteurs de recherche avec des mots-clés bien précis.

\- Franchement Milo, j'sais pas quoi dire, fit Saga d'un air sérieux. T'as fait beaucoup pour nous. Je sais pas si un jour on pourra te remercier comme tu le mérites.

\- Laisse tomber ! Ça m'fait plaisir ! Et si tu tiens tant qu'ça à m'remercier, ce soir on va s'éclater en boîte. Kanon, je crois que j'ai gagné mon pari non. J'ai été sage comme une image depuis deux jours, fit-il avec un air de cocker craquant en s'approchant du cadet pour lui passer les bras autour de la taille.

\- C'est vrai je reconnais, mais c'est pas une raison pour t'arrêter en si bon chemin.

\- Non, ce soir on va juste s'amuser. Camus, tu viens avec nous ou tu bosses demain ?

\- Non, je viens. J'ai rien de prévu avant mardi.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre quelques affaires et venir t'installer ici quelques jours. J't'assure qu'ça m'dérange pas !

\- Et pour ma voiture ?

\- Je sais qu'y a toujours des places de libres. J'appelle le concierge de suite.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre autres riaient de leurs emplettes sous l'œil affectueux de Camus qui souriait de les voir faire. C'étaient vraiment des provinciaux débarquant dans la capitale. Tout les émerveillait.

\- C'est bon, y a une place de libre au troisième sous-sol. En descendant tout à l'heure, il te donnera la carte magnétique.

\- Et si on y allait maintenant ? Comme ça je rentre chez moi, je fais vite un sac et j'reviens. J'en ai pour moins de deux heures.

\- Ça roule !

C'est ce qu'ils firent après avoir averti leurs quatre amis. Effectivement, moins de deux heures plus tard Camus était de retour avec un sac que Milo déposa dans sa chambre du coté de la fenêtre. Il lui montra la penderie qui était occupée par les vêtements de ses autres pensionnaires. Shaka y rangeait les siens. Camus rangea ses vêtements et s'arrêta devant le tableau accroché au mur.

\- C'est un Sathyan ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. J'adore c'qu'il fait.

\- C'est un vrai ou une reproduction ?

\- Un vrai comme tous les autres.

\- Tous tes tableaux sont des Sathyan originaux ? sursauta Camus visiblement impressionné. Tu sais que t'en as pour une petite fortune là ?

\- Ils ne m'ont rien coûté. Il les a peints pour moi. On a été amants pendant deux ans et on a vécu ensemble pendant vingt mois.

\- Shaka Sathyan… ton amant ? T'es sérieux ?

\- Absolument. T'as l'air de t'y connaître en art !

\- Ben j'aime bien la peinture et ses toiles me font réagir. Quand j'en vois une, je me sens… comme apaisé, serein. J'ai eu l'occasion d'assister à un d'ses vernissages, y environ deux ans. C'était fabuleux. Je suis sorti de là complètement zen !

\- Déconne pas ! fit Milo en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et s'asseyant sur le lit. C'est ce jour-là qu'on s'est rencontré. T'étais là aussi ?

\- Y semblerait.

\- J'me souviens pas de t'avoir vu. J'm'en serais souvenu.

\- Y avait beaucoup de monde. J'me souviens pas de toi non plus.

\- T'es pourtant pas quelqu'un qui passe inaperçu.

\- Merci ! sourit Camus. Mais tu devais être accaparé par Shaka, tu voyais rien d'autre autour de toi.

\- Mouais, c'est possible. J'ai eu un véritable coup d'foudre.

\- J'suis désolé qu'ça n'ait pas marché entre vous.

\- Deux années géniales, mais on n'était pas fait pour passer notre vie ensemble.

\- C'est pas plus facile pour autant de s'dire ça.

\- C'est sûr, mais ça m'a pas affecté autant que j'le croyais. Y avait plus d'amour entre nous, juste une profonde affection que j'éprouve toujours d'ailleurs.

\- On n'efface pas deux ans de vie commune d'un simple revers de la main.

\- Non, mais j'vais bien. Chaque jour de mieux en mieux, surtout depuis que j'vous ai rencontré.

\- Toi et moi on s'connaît que depuis quelques jours seulement.

\- Oui, mais ils m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi, j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis plus longtemps.

\- Camus, ça y est ? T'es installé ? demanda Saga en passant la tête par la porte entrouverte.

\- Ouais, j'ai fini.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? fit Milo en se levant du lit, invitant les deux hommes à sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon.

\- Une raclette ! lui répondit Camus. Aphro m'a dit qu'il avait vu un appareil à raclette dans un placard et j'ai acheté tout c'qui faut avant d'rev'nir.

\- Voilà une idée qu'elle est géniale ! s'écria Milo d'un air gouailleur et enjoué.

* * *

 

Tout au long du repas, les rires et les fous-rires ponctuèrent les discussions plus sérieuses. Ils avaient surtout parlé des books qu'ils devaient récupérer le lendemain matin et tombèrent d'accord pour ne pas rentrer trop tard.

Ils arrivèrent vers minuit à la discothèque. Ils entrèrent comme trois couples. Aphrodite avec Angelo, Kanon avec Camus et Milo avec Saga. Ça leur rappela leur première sortie en boite à Nice. Ils avaient tous pris un peu de cocaïne sauf Camus et les effets se firent rapidement sentir. Pendant les slows, Saga s'amusa avec les lèvres de Milo le rendant complètement fou de désir et il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup. Il embrassait plus sensuellement que son frère qui était un peu plus brutal, plus exigeant. Milo était en manque de sexe, son pantalon commençait à le serrer à l'entrejambe et il se demandait comment il allait faire pour ne pas craquer, ils risquaient vraiment de le prendre pour un obsédé.

Ils trouvèrent enfin une table libre pour s'asseoir. Camus les laissa seul un instant pour assouvir un besoin naturel. Ils passaient une bonne soirée, ils s'amusaient, dansaient, et prenaient un plaisir certain à jouer les couples ce qui leur permettait de se toucher et de s'embrasser sous ce simple prétexte. Milo remarqua que Camus était parti depuis un long moment. Il fit signe à Kanon de le suivre jusqu'aux toilettes. Deux types tentèrent de les stopper un peu brutalement mais Kanon les jeta l'un contre l'autre, les assommant sur le coup.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils eurent une seconde de surprise. Camus s'était fait coincer par trois gars genre gros durs qui essayaient tout simplement de le violer. Ils eurent la même réaction. Ils attrapèrent deux des types par les épaules, les tirant violemment en arrière. Milo agrippa le troisième par le bras et lui mit un magistral coup de tête suivi d'un coup de genou dans le bas-ventre. L'homme hurla de douleur en se tenant le nez, l'autre main entre ses jambes. Kanon était aux prises avec les deux autres qu'il prit à coups de pied et coups de poing. Il était dans une rage incontrôlable.

Milo se tourna vers Camus qui s'était recroquevillé au sol. Il le remit sur ses pieds sans ménagement, remonta son pantalon que les trois brutes avaient réussi à baisser, rajusta sa chemise et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Ils sortirent de la boîte pendant que Kanon allait chercher les autres et regagnèrent la voiture. Milo fouilla dans les poches de Camus pour trouver les clés. Il ouvrit le véhicule et le fit monter à l'arrière. Il allait s'éloigner quand il le sentit s'accrocher à lui. Impossible de desserrer la poigne du mannequin. Il s'assit à l'arrière. Camus entoura sa taille de ses bras et se lova contre lui, tremblant comme une feuille. Les autres arrivèrent enfin. Une colère noire déformait leurs visages.

\- Comment y va ? demanda Angelo.

\- Il est choqué. Il s'est agrippé à moi et j'arrive pas à le décrocher. Y tremble, il est glacé.

\- Le problème c'est que c'est vous deux les chauffeurs.

\- Kanon, tiens ! Les clés de la Porsche. Saga, ça c'est celles de Camus. Je vais t'indiquer le chemin pour rentrer et Kanon tu nous suis, ok ?

\- Ça marche. Angelo, tu viens avec moi ?

\- J'arrive.

Saga démarra et suivit les indications de Milo tout en prenant soin de ne pas perdre son frère. Arrivant dans le parking, Milo fit stopper Saga devant sa place de parking pour que Kanon se gare, et ils poursuivirent au troisième sous-sol pour garer la BMW de Camus. Aphrodite et Milo aidèrent le mannequin, toujours en état de choc, à marcher jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois rentrés, Milo se dirigea vers le canapé où il s'assit, Camus toujours cramponné à lui.

\- Il est complètement dans les vaps ! murmura Angelo.

\- C'est pas étonnant ! rétorqua Milo.

\- Y t'a raconté ? demanda Aphrodite.

Milo acquiesça. Kanon l'aida à retirer son blouson auquel Camus s'accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il l'installa mieux dans ses bras mais finalement, il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre avec l'aide de Saga. Il se cala contre la tête de lit, Camus tremblait toujours autant. Il avait le regard fixe, vide. Il revivait sa séquestration et son viol. Milo réussit à le placer entre ses jambes, son dos contre sa poitrine. Kanon jeta une couverture sur eux.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

\- Une bouteille d'eau steuplé.

\- J't'amène ça.

\- Kanon, dans le meuble de la salle de bain tu trouv'ras de quoi soigner ta main.

\- Ok ! J'ai tapé dans la dent du mec !

\- Vu l'entaille, t'as dû lui péter !

\- J'espère bien…

Les autres finirent par aller se coucher, frustrés de ne pouvoir rien faire de plus pour leur ami. Milo fredonnait doucement, sa poitrine résonnait et Camus se calma. Il cessa de trembler puis finit par s'endormir, épuisé. Milo le sentit se détendre contre lui. Il bougea un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable mais il ne parvint pas à s'endormir de suite. Il en profita pour détailler le visage de Camus. Il n'avait aucune cicatrice due à son agression. Seule l'arcade avait une légère marque cachée par les sourcils. Son nez était bien droit, ni grand, ni petit, idéalement adapté à son visage. Ses lèvres étaient fines, bien dessinées, d'un beige rosé clair. Sa peau légèrement dorée était plus pâle que d'habitude et à peine ombrée par une barbe naissante.

\- Comment peut-on vouloir te faire du mal ?

 Milo finit par s'endormir, une mèche de cheveux verts d'eau entortillée autour de ses doigts…

* * *

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Camus s'éveilla. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs de la veille. Il se rappelait de tout. Les types dans les toilettes qui avaient commencé à le bousculer. Il avait perdu le contrôle quand il avait senti une main se glisser dans son pantalon. Il avait été paralysé par la peur. Pourtant son esprit fonctionnait, mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Et il avait vu Milo suivi de Kanon entrer et mettre une branlée à ses trois agresseurs, profitant de l'effet de surprise. Ensuite, Milo l'avait pris dans ses bras et il s'était accroché à lui, presque tétanisé.

Il leva doucement la tête et vit le visage de Milo tout près du sien. Il eut un petit sourire triste.

\- Maintenant, j'ai aussi une dette envers toi, murmura-t-il en détaillant les traits de celui qu'il considérait désormais comme son ami au même titre que les quatre autres. Il bougea légèrement pour se dégager des bras de Milo, quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Il sursauta en croisant le bleu glacier du regard de Camus.

\- Comment tu vas ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils et passant une main tendre, d'un geste irréfléchi, sur l'arrondi du visage.

\- Ça va. Merci de m'avoir aidé.

\- Tu plaisantes ? T'en aurais fait autant.

\- Oui, c'est certain. Comment vous avez su ?

\- J'ai trouvé que tu t'éternisais un peu trop. J'ai dit à Kanon de m'suivre. Mais on s'attendait pas à ça. Y t'ont pas fait mal ?

\- Y m'ont pas cogné mais j'ai perdu mes moyens. J'étais paralysé par la peur.

\- Après c'qui t'est arrivé, c'est normal de réagir comme ça. T'as rien à t'r'procher !

\- Autant j'suis capable de massacrer un type qui s'en prendrait à mes amis, autant si on s'en prend à moi, je suis terrifié.

\- Maintenant c'est fini ! N'y pense plus !

\- On doit pas voir Dohko ce matin ?

\- Merde ! J'avais oublié ! Quelle heure il est ?

\- Presque neuf heures.

\- Wouah ! J'ai mal partout ! grogna Milo en voulant se lever.

\- C'est ma faute ! Désolé !

\- Camus ça suffit ! C'est pas ta faute ! Tu devrais aller réveiller les autres, ça leur fera plaisir de voir que tu vas bien. Moi, j'vais faire le café.

* * *

 

Il était presque dix heures trente lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en force chez le photographe qui fut ravi de rencontrer Camus. Shion, son associé et amant était rentré la veille du Tibet et les complimenta sur la qualité de leur travail. Dohko leur expliqua que le book ne contenait pas toutes les photos qui avaient été faites mais seulement les plus intéressantes, celles qui les mettaient le plus en valeur d'après ses propres critères. Il leur remit toutes les photos prises ainsi que les négatifs. Il donna la facture à Milo qui régla par chèque, et qui lui demanda discrètement combien il lui devait encore en espèce.

Milo et Camus emmenèrent quatre gosses surexcités manger dans un café. Ils se faisaient vraiment l'impression d'être des baby-sitters.

Camus les laissa pour aller faire les duplicata à son agence. Milo les emmena visiter le Louvre. Ils voulaient absolument voir la Joconde. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'appartement en fin d'après-midi. Camus revint avec dix copies de chaque book, de quoi commencer à contacter des agences. Milo resta presque une heure au téléphone avec l'amie qui devait leur faire le site internet. Il prit rendez-vous pour le lundi, chez la fille pour commencer à voir un peu ce qu'elle pouvait proposer.

\- Ça vous dit d'vous dessaper demain soir ? demanda-t-il aux strip-teaseurs.

\- T'as quoi en tête ? demanda Saga.

\- Y a une boite à Pigalle qui donne une chance à des strip-teaseurs pendant deux heures avant les numéros programmés. Vous leur faites le "Angel's Temptation" et j'suis certain qu'y vous embauchent.

\- J'suis partant ! fit Saga. Et toi ?

\- J'te suis ! approuva son frère.

\- Et ce soir vous voulez faire quoi ?

\- Moi j'aimerais bien voir de quoi sont capables les strip-teaseurs parisiens, déclara Angelo.

\- Le boulot te manque ? le taquine Kanon.

\- Non, j'suis juste curieux.

\- Le Spectra est paisible, proposa Camus. Leurs videurs sont redoutables.

\- Tu connais ce Club ? fit Milo avec une lueur curieuse dans les yeux.

\- Avant de toucher mes premiers cachets, j'y ai travaillé quelques fois. J'ai fait taire ma peur et les videurs m'ont beaucoup rassuré. J'avais pas trop l'choix, fallait que j'mange !

\- Tu leur as dit c'qui t'était arrivé ? s'enquit Aphrodite, surpris.

\- Non, j'ai juste dit que j'avais eu un souci avec un client et que j'avais eu très peur. Mais j'y suis passé qu'une vingtaine de fois. J'faisais des séances photos en même temps et rapidement j'ai obtenu un contrat pour la campagne de pub d'un parfum féminin où je devais juste prendre une fille dans mes bras et la trouver irrésistible. A partir de là, j'ai arrêté le Club.

\- Avec un seul contrat t'as pu te prendre un appart et vivre à Paris ? sursaut Angelo de plus en plus intéressé par l'aspect financier du métier.

\- Ouais. Mais c'était un studio de quinze mètres carrés sous les toits au septième étage sans ascenseur. J'essayais d'bouffer correctement pour pas prendre ou perdre de poids et je faisais ma muscu à l'agence. Mais j'ai eu la chance que les choses s'emballent assez vite pour moi.

\- Avec ton physique, ça m'étonne pas ! rétorqua Milo avec un regard appréciateur.

\- Alors ? Le Spectra ? redemanda Kanon en les regardant à tour de rôle.

Cinq bras se levèrent pour approuver.

 

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Le judas de la porte du Club s'ouvrit sur un homme à la longue chevelure grise, presque blanche. Ses yeux agressifs s'adoucirent quand il reconnut Camus. Il ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonsoir Minos !

\- Camus ? Ça fait longtemps !

\- Je suis venu avec des amis. C'est pas trop plein ?

\- C'est encore tôt. Entrez, je dis à Rhadamanthe de vous trouver une bonne table.

Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste salle avec toujours le même type de scène en T. Rhadamanthe vint les accueillir en faisant la bise à Camus. Il les conduisit jusqu'à une table tranquille avec une excellente vue sur le show.

Une fois assis, Milo regarda le danseur qui se produisait. Il essaya d'observer avec objectivité mais il avait beau revoir ses critères d'appréciation à la baisse, le strip-teaseur ne provoquait aucune réaction chez lui. Il le trouva même ennuyeux au bout d'un moment. Ses cinq amis ne se gênèrent pas pour critiquer sans pitié.

\- _Accueillons maintenant Misty qui danse sur "Body language" de Queen_ , fit la voix du DJ

Le jeune homme arriva sur scène au moment où la musique commençait. Il avait un costume plutôt classique. Pantalon et gilet en cuir casquette assorti, lunettes noires, longs cheveux blonds. Par contre, il se montra bien plus intéressant que son prédécesseur. Au tour de la table, les critiques allaient bon train. Rhadamanthe se joignit à eux.

\- J'prends ma pause avec vous. Alors Camus ? J'ai vu que t'as fait la couverture d'un magazine. Félicitations !

\- Merci. Ça commence à bien marcher pour moi.

\- Et tes amis ? Strip-teaseurs aussi ?

\- Moi non ! sourit Milo.

\- Nous oui, poursuivit Saga. On travaille à Nice.

\- Et vous trouvez rien de mieux à faire que d'aller dans un Club de strip-tease quand vous venez à Paris ? plaisanta le videur les faisant tous rire.

\- On voulait aller au Lido mais faut réserver des mois à l'avance ! rétorqua Aphrodite d'un air faussement guindé.

\- Et puis c'est pas assez cher pour nous ! ironisa Angelo, provoquant des rires autour de la table.

\- Tu travailles demain soir ? lui demanda Camus.

\- J'commence à minuit, pourquoi ?

\- Viens ici à l'avant-scène. Les jumeaux vont présenter leur numéro.

\- Volontiers ! Un strip à deux, ça doit valoir le coup !

\- Un truc comme ça, t'as jamais vu ! lui glissa Milo avec un sourire entendu.

\- Tu l'as jamais vu le Angel's Temptation ? lui demanda Aphrodite.

\- Non. Y l'ont mis au point après mon départ, répondit Camus

\- Ça fait plus de six mois qu'ils le font, précisa Angelo. C'est presque un record.

\- Eaque n'est pas là ? demanda encore Camus à Rhadamanthe.

\- Il est parti tout à l'heure. Rune, son ami, a eu un accident de voiture. Pas grave mais il est à l'hosto pour la nuit.

\- Merde ! Tu lui passeras le bonjour pour moi.

\- Pas d'problème. Y va flipper de t'avoir manqué.

\- J'repasserai à l'occasion.

* * *

 

La soirée passa tranquillement, agréable. Ils regardèrent plusieurs numéros, mais aucun ne trouva grâce aux yeux de Milo. Il songeait encore qu'il aurait bien aimé voir un strip-tease de Camus. Il le regardait à la dérobée. Il avait toujours ce masque froid sur le visage. Il souriait rarement. Ses gestes semblaient calculés, mesurés méticuleusement. Ça lui donnait un air supérieur, presque dédaigneux. Pourtant, il l'avait vu perdre son contrôle et il savait que dans ses yeux pouvait briller une flamme sauvage. Il songea un instant à appeler Philippe pour finir la nuit chez lui mais se serait très impoli de laisser seuls ses pensionnaires. Et puis, Camus devait dormir avec lui, non ?

Il était près de quatre heures du matin lorsqu'ils se couchèrent. Milo et Camus se glissèrent ensemble sous les draps.

\- Dis, ça t'gêne si j'dors à poil ? demanda Milo quelques minutes après avoir éteint la lumière.

\- Non ! Pour quoi tu veux qu'ça m'gêne ? T'es chez toi !

\- Ben j'sais pas… Ça aurait pu…

\- J'te signal que moi j'suis à poil et j'tai pas demandé ta permission.

\- Ah !

Milo sentit le désir se glisser sournoisement dans ses reins et son ventre. Il ôta rapidement son boxer et se mit à plat ventre.

\- Bonne nuit, Camus.

\- Bonne nuit, Milo.

* * *

 

Le lendemain matin, Camus s'éveilla en premier. Il voulut s'étirer mais un poids le bloquait. Il devina le corps de Milo collé contre le sien, sa jambe par-dessus la sienne et son bras en travers de son ventre. Prenant conscience de l'ambiguïté de la situation, il commença à ressentir la chaleur du corps de Milo contre lui. C'était agréable, doux. Il n'avait pas eu d'amant depuis assez longtemps et sa libido démarrait au quart de tour, provocant une tension agréable dans son aine. Il essaya de bouger encore et son compagnon finit par se tourner de l'autre côté.

Il se leva et prépara le café avec juste un boxer. Il attendait que la cafetière finisse de gargouiller, appuyé contre le plan de travail, les bras croisés, le regard dans le vague lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de son portable. Il courut jusqu'à la chambre en espérant que ça ne réveillerait pas Milo. Il décrocha en retournant dans la cuisine.

Milo avait entendu, bien évidemment. Il s'étira et remit son sous-vêtement. Il sentit l'odeur du café et trouva la cuisine en servant uniquement de son nez. Il vit Camus assis sur une chaise l'air contrarié.

\- Chalut ! fit-il en bâillant.

\- Salut ! Bien dormi ?

\- Mouais et toi ?

\- Comme un bébé !

Milo se servit une tasse de café et prit un toast que Camus avait beurré. Il le trouvait lointain.

\- J'ai entendu ton téléphone. Mauvaises nouvelles ?

\- Oui et non. Je devais faire des prises de vues mardi aux Canaries, je dois y être demain soir. Y'en a pas pour longtemps, mais bon ! Ça m'emmerde ! J'aime pas qu'on bouscule mon emploi du temps à la dernière minute.

\- C'est une campagne pour quoi ?

\- C'est un spot télé pour une grande marque de shampooing.

\- Je vois. Mais pourquoi les Canaries ?

\- Pour la lumière. Y a une scène où je prends un bain de mer avec une fille, c'est tout. Le reste ça se fait en studio.

\- Allez là-bas juste pour une scène ? Mais c'est débile !

\- Le client est roi. Et ça peut m'ouvrir pas mal de portes. Ça va passer à la télé !

\- Waouw ! La France entière va te voir alors !

\- Si le spot est retenu par le client, oui. Il va en faire aussi aux Caraïbes et aux Fidji.

\- Pourquoi ? Y peut le refuser ?

\- Il en fait tourner plusieurs pour ça justement et il prendra celui qu'il pensera le mieux adapté au moment où il lancera la campagne. De plus, chaque pays a son spot ou presque. Le spot qui passera en France ne sera pas forcément le même que celui qui passera au Japon.

\- Pas facile comme job, la pub !

\- Non ! Tout est calculé, t'as pas idée.

\- Salut vous deux ! fit Angelo suivit d'Aphrodite.

\- A midi, on a un barbecue, n'oubliez pas ! fit Milo en levant la tête et fermant les yeux. Humm… je sens déjà l'odeur des brochettes !

* * *

 

Ils arrivèrent chez Mû et Aïolia à l'heure dite avec des bouteilles de vin et un gâteau pour le dessert. Aïoros, le frère d'Aïolia arriva peu après et leur présenta Shura, son compagnon, un bel hidalgo à la peau mate, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Ils étaient tous les deux professeurs d'éducation physique. L'un dans un collège, l'autre dans un lycée. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un stage de formation. Shura était aussi professeur d'escrime dans un petit club local alors qu'Aïoros enseignait le tir à l'arc dans une association sportive de quartier. Aïolia regardait son frère avec tendresse, heureux qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un qui semblait lui convenir. Il appréciait aussi Shura qui avait su se faire accepter par son beau-frère qui n'était pas facile à séduire. Il était d'un naturel protecteur et même s'il était le cadet, il veillait jalousement sur le bien-être d'Aïoros.

Ils passèrent une journée de détente vraiment reposante. Les nombreux fous rires évacuèrent le stress. Mais Milo se sentait parfois mal à l'aise. Avec tous ces beaux garçons autour de lui, il avait du mal à contrôler ses pulsions. Ses yeux, bien cachés derrière ses lunettes de soleil se promenaient sur les corps virils et musclés de ses amis. Pour le simple plaisir de la vue, mais aussi pour alimenter ses fantasmes.

\- J'te trouve bien silencieux, fit Mû en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en osier juste à coté de lui.

\- Ah bon ? Non, ça va. J'me sens bien.

\- Shaka m'a appelé. Il voulait avoir de tes nouvelles.

\- Pourquoi y m'appelle pas directement ?

\- Il redoute un peu ta réaction. Il est pas très fier de t'avoir quitté d'cette façon.

\- La prochaine fois qui t'appelle, tu peux lui dire que je lui en veux pas. Que j'vais bien et que j'aurai toujours beaucoup d'affection pour lui et que si y veut, ça me ferais plaisir de le revoir. Dis-lui aussi que j'ai gardé ses tableaux. Tu sais où il est ?

\- En Inde. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de se rapprocher de la source de son inspiration pour mieux… l'exprimer sur ses toiles. Il compte y rester plusieurs semaines.

\- C'est bien de lui ce genre de réflexions !

\- T'es sûr que ça va ? demanda Mû après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Oui ! Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, j'te trouve changé. T'es beaucoup plus extraverti, on dirait que tu t'lâches complètement. Y a dans tes yeux une expression que j'avais jamais vue.

\- Quelle expression ?

\- J'sais pas ! On dirait que… t'es plus naturel !

\- Naturel ?

\- Je sais comment dire… j'trouve pas d'autre mot.

 _\- Aaah ! Mû ! Si tu savais comme t'es pas loin de la vérité... naturel, oui, on peut dire ça comme ça,_ songea Milo en souriant et ramenant son regard vers les autres.

Ils rentrèrent vers dix-neuf heures pour pouvoir manger un morceau et permettre aux jumeaux de se préparer pour leur show. Arrivés au Spectra, ils allèrent voir le responsable du spectacle qui les inscrit pour un passage vers vingt-deux heures trente. Après eux, les numéros programmés prendraient le relais. Rhadamanthe arriva un peu avant l'heure de leur passage et se joignit à Camus et ses amis.

 _\- Et maintenant, le dernier numéro avant le début de notre spectacle. L'Angel's Temptation,_ annonça le DJ.

Avant de monter sur scène, Saga avait expliqué ce qu'ils souhaitaient comme lumière et comme musique. L'éclairagiste prit note et le DJ sortit le cd de George Michael. La salle fut plongée dans le noir et la scène s'éclaira, illuminant Kanon et Saga dans leurs costumes de cuir blanc et noir. La musique débuta et ils commencèrent leur numéro. Comme à Nice, le silence se fit dans le public et une rumeur de surprise s'éleva lorsque les clients virent qu'il s'agissait de jumeaux. Milo avait vu le numéro plusieurs fois mais il dut reconnaître qu'il ne les avait jamais vus aussi bons. Aphrodite et Angelo souriaient, Camus et Rhadamanthe étaient scotchés.

Ils terminèrent leur show sur le baiser final sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflets admiratifs. Le public était déchaîné et en réclamait encore.

_\- Kanon et Saga dans la Tentation de l'Ange. Je crois que tout le monde sera d'accord avec moi si je dis que j'ai rarement vu un numéro aussi… sulfureux ! Bravo à vous deux. Et maintenant, place à notre spectacle._

Vingt minutes plus tard, les jumeaux s'asseyaient avec leurs amis après avoir traversé une foule qui les reconnaissait et les félicitait.

\- Vous étiez magnifiques ! s'écria Camus, visiblement épaté par leur prestation. Ça fait chaud partout de vous regarder ! Waouw !

\- Votre show est génial ! les complimenta Rhadamanthe. Je pense que vous avez de bonnes chances d'avoir des propositions ce soir.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Saga.

\- Dans les Clubs comme le nôtre, il y a toujours des chasseurs de talents d'autres Clubs. Si un gars s'approche et vous donne une carte de visite gardez-la précieusement. Ça veut dire qu'il souhaite prendre un rendez-vous pour vous faire une proposition d'embauche. Mais attention, tous les Clubs n'ont pas une bonne réputation.

\- T'en as reçu, Camus, quand tu dansais ici ? le questionna Angelo

\- Tous les soirs ! Mais j'ai jamais appelé.

\- Comment on peut savoir si le Club est sérieux ou pas ? s'enquit Kanon.

\- Je vous aiderai à faire le tri, proposa Radamanthe. Faut faire preuve d'une grande prudence. Certains clubs sont sous la coupe du milieu parisien et servent de façade à des activités plus que douteuses.

\- Le patron vient toujours féliciter ceux qui passent à l'avant scène ? demanda Kanon.

\- Pourquoi ? Monsieur Hadès vous a parlé ?

\- Le type là-bas en costume noir nous a dit qu'il avait une place pour nous si on est intéressé et y nous a laissé sa carte.

\- Hadès ? C'est pas grec ça ? s'enquit Saga.

\- Ouais, il est né à Olympie mais il est en France depuis une éternité ! C'est très rare qu'il fasse ça. Je l'ai vu faire que deux fois. Pour Misty et Camus.

En moins d'une heure, ils se retrouvèrent avec pas moins d'une quinzaine de cartes sur la table devant eux. Rhadamanthe fit rapidement une sélection que Milo approuva et il n'en resta plus que sept qu'il estimait vraiment valable

\- C'est quoi ce chiffre sur la carte ? questionna encore Saga.

\- Si vous allez à cette boite, vous présentez la carte et c'est la note que le chasseur vous a donnée. Ça indique à celui qui vous reçoit le niveau de votre show. Neuf sur dix pour celui-là.

\- Y a que des huit et des neuf ! montra Kanon.

\- Alors vous allez bientôt bosser sur Paris, sourit Rhadamanthe en levant son verre à leur santé.

\- Et au niveau salaire ? demanda Aphrodite.

\- En moyenne c'est entre quinze et vingt pour cent plus élevé qu'en province, sans compter c'que vous ramassez dans vos strings.

A minuit, il les laissa et prit son poste à la porte alors que Minos et Eaque, que Camus avait été saluer chaleureusement, se plaçaient de chaque coté de la scène, discrètement, à l'affût du moindre comportement suspect.

Ils rentrèrent vers trois heures du matin et discutèrent un moment dans le salon. Les jumeaux étaient vraiment intéressés et décidèrent de se présenter dans les Clubs dont ils avaient les cartes. Milo offrit de les accompagner pour ne pas qu'ils se perdent dans les transports en commun et Camus leur proposa de leur laisser sa voiture, celle de Milo n'ayant que quatre places, sans compter qu'à l'arrière, il ne fallait pas avoir de longues jambes. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des quatre danseurs.

Milo n'éteignit pas immédiatement la lumière, il était curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur la vie de Camus avant qu'il ne devienne mannequin. Il se cala sur un coude légèrement tourné vers son compagnon, allongé sur le dos un bras derrière la tête.

\- Aphro et moi on a fait nos études ensemble, de la danse aussi. Les spectacles à l'école, tout ce genre de trucs, on en était fous. Mais c'est vrai qu'on s'attendait pas à finir strip-teaseurs.

\- Tu dansais sur quoi ?

\- J'ai dansé sur une chanson de Deftones "Change" c'est tiré de la BO du film la Reine des damnés. Sur "Flesh for fantasy" et "Wasteland" de Billy Idol, un morceau de son album "Cyberpunk, "Love on the beat" de Gainsbourg, la version musicale. C'est la dernière chanson sur laquelle j'ai dansé d'ailleurs.

\- J'aurais aimé te voir danser.

\- Tous les numéros sont semblables si tu regardes bien. Les gestes pour s'dessaper sont identiques. Y pas trente-six façons pour enlever un pantalon ou une chemise. Tout réside dans le choix de la musique et la chorégraphie. Et aussi si t'es vraiment du genre allumeur et provocateur ou si t'es plus… réservé on va dire.

\- T'étais quel genre ?

\- Ça dépend de ton choix musical. "Change" c'est assez envoûtant comme musique, j'ai mis l'accent sur la chorégraphie. Par contre "Love on the beat" et plus provocateur, j'ai insisté sur le strip.

\- Ça m'aurait plu quand même… Tu décolles à quelle heure demain ?

\- 15:15. Tu pourras m'accompagner chez moi, comme ça tu gardes ma voiture ?

\- Bien sûr. Et tu reviens quand ?

\- Normalement, mercredi après-midi mais j't'appellerai pour confirmer et tu viendras m'chercher.

\- Ok ! On fait comme ça ! Allez au dodo ! Bonne nuit, à d'main.

\- Bonne nuit, Milo.

* * *

 

Comme prévu, Milo accompagna Camus chez lui. Mais avant de rentrer, il fit un détour par l'appartement de Philippe qu'il trouva très bien disposé à son égard. A son retour, il trouva ses amis en train de chercher sur Internet les sites des agences de mannequins et ceux des Clubs où les jumeaux allaient se présenter pour avoir une idée de l'atmosphère. Milo leur donna également la petite liste qu'il avait faite. Cinq des sept cartes de visite figuraient sur sa liste.

Cette nuit, il trouva son lit vide et froid. Il entendait Angelo et Aphrodite s'éclater dans le salon mais il déprimait trop pour être excité. Il était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'il sentit le matelas s'affaisser. Le drap fut soulever et un corps chaud se colla contre le sien. Un baiser sur son épaule le fit frissonner, puis une main s'aventura sur sa hanche. Il tourna légèrement la tête. Une bouche pris la sienne, douce mais exigeante. A sa façon d'embrasser, il reconnut Kanon.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- T'as gagné ton pari, tu mérites une récompense.

\- Et le prix que j'ai gagné, c'est toi ?

\- Ça t'convient pas ?

\- Oh si ! Ca m'convient tout à fait ! Et ton frère ?

\- Il a mal à la tête.

\- Comme une femme… plaisanta Milo.

D'un coup de rein, il se plaça sur Kanon qui ouvrit les jambes pour l'accueillir plus confortablement. Il se mit à onduler sur son corps, frottant leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre, leur arrachant des soupirs de volupté. Il embrassa Kanon, un baiser profond, un de ces baisers qui vous étourdissent, qui vous coupent le souffle. Il lécha son cou, mordilla l'oreille et la clavicule. Il sentait en lui un désir violent qu'il avait du mal à contrôler. Kanon le rendait fou. Il martyrisa les tétons de la langue et des doigts mais il faillit oublier que Kanon n'était pas Philippe. Il fit taire ses ardeurs pour penser au plaisir de son amant. Il se mit à dévorer son corps de baisers brûlant, léchant minutieusement chaque centimètre carré de peau. Kanon haletait, son corps tremblait sous les assauts de Milo. Celui-ci arriva devant la colonne de chair chaude et palpitante et l'engloutit d'un coup. Le danseur cria de surprise et sentit bientôt une douce intrusion dans son intimité, qui le préparait à une invasion plus imposante.

\- Miloooo… prends-moi…, haleta-t-il, tous ses sens en feu.

\- T'as envie de moi…susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque, chargée de stupre.

\- Ouiii…, viens en moi… Aaah !

Milo venait de pénétrer l'étroit conduit d'une brusque poussée, arrachant un cri de douleur à Kanon. Il s'immobilisa un instant, puis sentit le relâchement. Il entama des mouvements de va-et-vient, amples, puissants. Il se pencha sur son amant, l'embrassa fiévreusement, augmentant la cadence de ses hanches.

\- Vous êtes terriblement excitants tous les deux… et bruyants ! murmura la voix de Saga derrière Milo qui sursauta. Vos gémissements m'ont tiré du lit. C'est un appel irrésistible…

Il se glissa à leurs côtés. Il était nu et son excitation était bien visible. Il s'approcha de son frère et se glissa dans sa bouche alors qu'il embrassait Milo. Kanon émettait des plaintes lascives, étouffées par la virilité de Saga. Pendant de longues minutes, les deux hommes pénétrèrent ce corps magnifique, complètement abandonné à leurs assauts. Saga se retira et se plaça derrière Milo qui avait deviné ses intentions. Il sentit son corps brûlant contre le sien, le plaisir le consumait de l'intérieur. Il ralentit ses mouvements pour laisser Saga le préparer à sa venue. Il perçut une pression insistante contre son intimité et l'aîné des jumeaux pris possession de son corps brutalement. La douleur fusa, bloquant son cri dans sa gorge. Il n'eut pas le temps de se ressaisir que déjà les mouvements commençaient.

Le plaisir inouï qu'il éprouva traversa son corps comme la foudre. A travers les brumes de délice qui l'enveloppaient, il sentit Kanon bouger ses hanches et instinctivement, il reprit ses mouvements. Les trois hommes accordèrent leurs rythmes, grimpant une à une les marches vers la jouissance sublime et libératrice. Saga gémissait dans le cou de Milo qui tomba sur la poitrine de Kanon. Un baiser sulfureux unit leurs trois bouches, ils étaient au bord de l'extase. Kanon ressentait les coups de reins de son frère à travers le corps de Milo. Les deux hommes accélérèrent le rythme. L'orgasme les ravagea tous les trois à quelques secondes d'intervalle, comme un raz-de-marée de sensations éblouissantes.

Les jumeaux s'endormirent, entourant Milo de leurs bras. Il sombra lentement lui aussi dans le sommeil, un visage flottant dans son esprit, un visage si beau …

 

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain, Milo les conduisit chez la jeune femme qui avait accepté d'étudier leur projet de site web. Elle habitait au premier étage d'un petit pavillon de banlieue qui appartenait à un vieux couple. Si l'homme était très sympathique, son épouse ne cessait d'espionner la jeune femme en surveillant les visites qu'elle recevait ou en écoutant sous ses fenêtres ouvertes les bruits qui provenaient de chez elle. Inutile de dire que les yeux lui sortirent de la tête lorsqu'elle vit arriver cinq hommes qui montèrent au premier.

\- Salut Milo !

\- Shaina ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais ! Entrez !

Elle les précéda dans un grand salon meublé de nombreux coussins au sol et d'un canapé d'angle et Milo fit les présentations. Dans un coin, il y avait un long bureau avec trois ordinateurs.

\- Trois bécanes ! fit Milo en se jetant sur un gros pouf. Y t'as poussé quatre autres mains ?

\- Bien sûr ! J'les cache dans mon dos, t'as pas vu ! rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. Y en a deux connectés à Internet et le troisième me sert pour les sauvegardes. Pas de connexion, pas de risque de choper un virus.

\- Sauf si tu balances un fichier vérolé dans tes sauvegardes ! fit Kanon.

\- Aucun risque. Je fais un double scan, au moment de la sauvegarde et quand je la mets sur le pc. Alors c'est vous qui voulez faire un site pour balancer vos photos. C'est quoi ? Du porno ?

\- Non ! Non ! Non ! éclata de rire Milo en voyant les têtes de ses amis. Ils sont strip-teaseurs et Dohko leur a fait un book. Aphrodite et Angelo aimeraient pouvoir montrer leurs photos à des agences de mannequins ou des maisons de couture.

\- Et les jumeaux ?

\- Nous on continue dans le strip pour l'instant et on voudrait vendre notre image à travers un site en ciblant les Clubs.

\- Vous avez songé à faire une vidéo d'un de vos numéros pour la mettre en ligne ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- C'est pas bête ça ! répondit Saga. En plus, on a des vidéos de tous nos numéros !

\- Vous les avez ici ?

\- Non, elles sont chez nous.

\- Vous pouvez en mettre une partie seulement et si on veut voir la suite, il faut vous contacter par mail pour avoir un rendez-vous. A ce moment-là vous faites votre show en entier devant un éventuel futur employeur. Quand vous rentrerez, envoyez-moi des copies. C'est du numérique ?

\- Oui ! firent en cœur les deux frères.

\- Super ! J'vais vous laisser mon e-mail. Vous m'direz quand vous les enverrez, que j'les attende. Ensuite je verrai de faire des montages si ça vaut l'coup.

\- Ça m'parait bien, observa Aphrodite.

\- Quel genre de site vous voulez ? Du tape à l'œil ou quelque chose de sobre qui fasse vraiment sérieux.

\- On va opter pour la seconde idée, fit Saga.

\- Vous voulez des sites individuels ou un seul site pour vous tous ?

\- Angelo et moi on va se mettre sur un site commun et les jumeaux feront le leur.

\- Donc au moins deux sites. J'vais commencer par les mannequins. J'peux voir vos books ?

Ils lui firent passer les photos qu'elle commença à regarder.

\- Wouah ! Les mecs ! Vous êtes top sexy !

\- Merci ! fit Angelo avec un sourire amusé.

\- Non ! Attend ! Tu rigoles mais j'suis sérieuse ! Vous dégagez un max ! Vous pouvez m'les laisser ?

\- On en a fait des copies. Tu peux garder ceux-là.

\- Vous avez une idée du nom que vous voulez donner à vos sites ? Ça permettra d'acheter le nom de domaine.

\- Et ça coûte combien ? demanda Kanon.

\- Environ vingt euros par an. Vous êtes vraiment tous gays ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc désireuse d'en avoir le cœur net.

\- Eh oui ! répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

\- Pfff ! C'est vraiment du gâchis ! fit-elle d'un air dépité qui fit sourire ses visiteurs.

Ils commandèrent à manger chinois, Shaina scanna les photos et commença à faire une ébauche de site pour Aphrodite et Angelo. Ils quittèrent la jeune femme vers une heure du matin sous l'œil soupçonneux de la propriétaire.

* * *

Les quatre jeunes gens passèrent la journée à visiter Paris guidé par Milo qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent à s'isoler pour prendre de la cocaïne. Malin et rusé, il arrivait à donner le change, à faire en sorte que ses amis ne s'aperçoivent  pas qu'il était sous l'emprise de la drogue. Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, Camus appela pour dire qu'il arriverait à Orly vers dix-huit heures.

Milo laissa ses amis chez lui préparer le repas et récupéra Camus. L'appartement n'était pas grand mais très bien aménagé, meublé et décoré avec un goût sûr. Malgré sa fatigue, Camus accepta de dîner avec eux mais il ne voulut pas rentrer trop tard. Il avait une séance photos le lendemain et son emploi du temps était complet jusqu'au vendredi. Il refusa de sortir avec eux, leur promettant d'être là le week-end avant qu'ils ne regagnent Nice. C'est là que Milo songea qu'il allait se retrouver de nouveau seul. Libre de vivre comme il en avait envie.

Ils poursuivirent leur visite de Paris. Shaina les appela pour leur montrer le site et après quelques modifications, il fut enfin en ligne. Angelo et Aphrodite récupérèrent toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin et surtout l'e-mail et le numéro de téléphone de la jeune femme. Elle allait s'attaquer au site des jumeaux et les préviendrait, mais ils ne devaient pas oublier de lui envoyer leurs vidéos.

Ils passèrent le samedi après-midi à chercher les sites des agences de mannequins et des maisons de couture dont ils envoyèrent les liens sur leurs e-mails. Saga avait accompagné Camus faire quelques courses pour le repas du soir.

\- Faut qu'tu veilles sur lui Camus, lui dit-il en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux pour donner encore plus de poids à ses paroles.

\- J'peux pas non plus m'incruster en permanence sinon y va s'douter de quelque chose.

\- Je sais et t'as aussi ton job. Nous on va l'appeler tous les jours à tour de rôle.

\- Il est pas sorti d'affaire. En réalité, il a perdu son pari avec ton frère.

\- Comment ça ?

\- T'as rien vu ? Quand il est allé à son bureau l'autre jour, il est revenu complètement défoncé. Il est souvent nerveux. Ça lui arrive de disparaître dans la salle de bain et quand y r'vient, il est calme et souriant.

\- Y continue à en prendre en se cachant de nous ?

\- Y veut pas vous décevoir. Votre opinion a beaucoup d'importance pour lui mais il arrive pas à arrêter la coke et y veut pas vous montrer sa faiblesse. C'est un type génial mais il a besoin d'aide.

\- J'suis pas tranquille de partir demain.

\- Saga, il est adulte. On peut pas être derrière lui comme derrière un enfant. Il doit admettre qu'il a un problème et accepter de suivre une thérapie. Mais pour ça, il faut qu'il atteigne le point de non-retour. Il a besoin d'un électrochoc !

\- T'y vas pas un peu fort là ? Y pourrait ne pas s'en r'mettre !

\- J'crois pas ! Regarde ce qu'il a fait pour réussir sa vie professionnelle. Il a mis en cage sa véritable personnalité pendant des années. C'est un véritable tour de force de se contrôler à chaque seconde, jusqu'à c'que ça devienne un automatisme. Il est fort, y s'en sortira mais il doit le vouloir de lui-même. On ne peut pas aider quelqu'un qui n'en a pas envie.

\- Je sais… t'as raison… mais j'ai vraiment peur pour lui.

\- Moi aussi et j'ai une dette envers lui comme envers vous. C'est lui qu'est v'nu m'chercher dans ces putains d'chiottes l'autre soir. J'ai bien l'intention de rembourser cette dette.

\- Arrête tes conn'ries tu veux. Tu dois rien à personne.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait à ce gars ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Celui qui m'a… séquestré ?

\- J'croyais qu'tu voulais pas savoir !

\- Maint'nant j'veux savoir !

Saga regarda le profil de médaille de Camus qui se détachait sur la vitre de la portière. Il n'avait plus jamais voulu en parler mais il sentait que Camus ne le lâcherait pas.

\- Angelo a volé une voiture. Quand le type est arrivé pour rentrer chez lui, Kanon l'a assommé, on l'a mis dans le coffre. Ensuite on a été sur un terrain vague. Là, on lui a fait regretter c'qui t'avais fait. On lui a brisé les deux jambes, les deux bras et Aphro lui a enfoncé un… un godemiché dans l'cul. On l'a remis dans la voiture, on l'a jeté devant l'entrée des urgences d'une clinique et on s'est barrés. Rassure-toi, il est vivant.

\- Mais peut-être estropié…

\- Tant pis ! N'oublie pas Isaak ! Il l’a reconnu lui aussi. Et puis ça lui rappellera que les gens sont tous différents et qu'il faut être tolérant. De toute façon, y risque pas d'l'oublier.

\- Merci Saga. Ne dis rien aux autres pour Milo. Ou attend que vous soyez dans l'train.

\- Mouais, je sais…

* * *

 

Ils ne pouvaient pas quitter Paris sans aller au "Queen" sur les Champs-Elysées. Ils y passèrent une soirée mémorable. Ils ne rentrèrent qu'à six heures du matin, éreintés, un peu ivres mais heureux. La Porsche, suivit de la BMW, emprunta les petites rues pour éviter de tomber sur des policiers en goguette qui auraient pu avoir l'idée saugrenue et tout à fait déplacée de les faire souffler dans le ballon. C'était le retrait de permis immédiat. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre chez Milo. Ils avaient eu la bonne idée de faire les lits avant de partir. Ils s'écroulèrent dessus encore à moitié habillés. Lorsqu'ils s'éveillèrent vers midi, ils eurent l'impression d'avoir un concert des "Tambours du Bronx" sous leur crâne. Ils mangèrent un morceau et firent leurs bagages. Leur train était à dix-sept heures.

Sur le quai de la Gare de Lyon, les adieux furent plutôt tristounets. Milo les remercia encore mille fois d'être venus parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient, et eux pour les avoir aidés à faire leurs books et pour avoir joué les guides touristiques. Saga embrassa Camus sur les joues en le serrant dans ses bras et lui confia Milo dans la mesure du possible. Celui-ci lui promit de garder un œil sur lui. Kanon roula une pelle monumentale à Milo lui coupant le souffle.

\- Si j'aimais pas Saga à en crever, j'pourrais tomber amoureux de toi, lui confia-t-il avec un sourire mélancolique. Fais gaffe à toi et appelle-nous !

\- Promis !

Milo fut ému, très ému par les paroles du cadet des jumeaux. Lui aussi avait une affection toute particulière pour lui, mais il savait que jamais Kanon ne quitterait  Saga même s'il tentait de le séduire. L'idée lui avait largement effleuré l'esprit d'ailleurs. De plus, il savait pertinemment que s'il avait Kanon, il aurait aussi Saga. Et avoir les jumeaux pour lui tout seul le faisait toujours autant fantasmer. Mais il avait également d'autres fantasmes…

Le train démarra, pris de la vitesse et finit par disparaître au détour d'un virage. Les deux Parisiens se retrouvèrent seuls sur le quai. Ils se regardèrent, la mine sombre, et regagnèrent leurs voitures. Ils dînèrent chez Milo. L'appartement était si silencieux que les bruits semblaient résonner et rebondir contre les murs. Vers vingt-une heures trente, leurs portables sonnèrent ensemble. Un sms de leurs amis pour leur dire qu'ils étaient bien arrivés.

\- Tu veux dormir sur le canapé ou sur le clic-clac maintenant qu'y a la place ? lui demanda Milo.

\- Franchement, j'me sens pas de faire le lit maintenant et de le défaire demain matin, répondit Camus un peu surpris par la proposition de Milo. Ou bien peut-être voulait-il être seul ?

\- Ton lit est très confortable, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Ok. Moi j'vais m'coucher, j'suis nase ! Tu peux r'garder la télé si tu veux !

Encore une fois, il tentait de rester seul. Camus se doutait de la raison mais il ne comprenait pas à quoi ça lui servirait de prendre de la cocaïne maintenant. Ça l'empêcherait de dormir. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'autre chose.

\- Non ! Non ! J'suis crevé aussi et j'ai une séance photo demain après-midi.

Milo éteignit toutes les lumières et suivit Camus dans sa chambre. Ils se déshabillèrent pour se coucher et Milo ne put s'empêcher de regarder le corps de son compagnon à la dérobée. Il sentit le feu du désir se mettre à circuler dans ses veines. C'était pour ça qu'il voulait s'endormir seul. Il ne voulait pas que Camus s'aperçoive de l'état d'excitation dans lequel il était. Ah ! S'il avait eu Philippe sous la main… Il fit de son mieux pour se cacher. Il ne voulait pas le choquer. Sous aucun prétexte.

Les deux hommes s'abandonnèrent aux bras de Morphée avec reconnaissance et rapidité…

* * *

 

Le lendemain matin, après avoir pris leur petit déjeuné ensemble, Camus emporta ses affaires et rentra chez lui pour se préparer pour sa séance photos. Milo s’installa derrière son ordinateur et commença à chercher des sites de rencontres entre gays. Il scanna une photo de lui où il était habillé avec son ensemble sportwear blanc qui le mettait particulièrement en valeur. Il se créa un e-mail spécialement pour cette activité et parti en cyber-chasse. Il allait bien trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer la soirée et peut-être même la nuit. Il aurait pu appeler Philippe mais il avait envie de le faire encore mariner.

Il tchata avec plusieurs gars avant de jeter son dévolu sur un Martiniquais qui semblait très séduisant si c’était bien sa photo qu’il avait mise dans son profil. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans un café du quartier du Marais que tous deux connaissaient, vers dix-huit heures. Milo décida de s’habiller en cuir pour être certain de plaire à Romuald, puisque c'était son prénom. Les Niçois et Camus n'avaient pas arrêté de lui dire que les vêtements de cuir semblaient avoir été inventés pour lui. Les choses entre les deux hommes avaient été claires dès le départ. Il n’était question que de sexe.

Milo pris les transports en commun et arriva une dizaine de minutes avant l’heure du rendez-vous. Il s’assit dans un coin discret du café et commanda un ouzo. Il vit Romuald arriver de loin. L’homme était un peu plus petit que lui mais avait une corpulence plus massive. Il portait un jeans noir avec une chemise d'un vert pastel et un blouson assorti à son pantalon. Il entra dans le café et chercha des yeux quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu’un. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le Martiniquais s’approcha.

\- Bonjour, je suis Romuald, fit-il en tendant la main que Milo serra. Il avait de la poigne.

\- Milo.

\- T’es encore mieux que sur la photo.

\- Merci. T'es pas mal non plus.

Il le détailla avec un regard incisif et perçant qui mit son interlocuteur un peu mal à l’aise. Il baissa ses beaux yeux bruns, vaincu par l’intensité des yeux saphir de Milo. C’est lui qui posait les questions, Romuald répondait, sans s’apercevoir qu’il passait lentement sous la domination de son vis-à-vis. Pour ça, Milo était redoutable. Il le manipulait comme une marionnette. Il le trouvait de plus en plus à son goût. Il lui proposa d’aller dans un petit hôtel, pas très loin. Il paya les consommations et ils sortirent du café.

Le réceptionniste les regarda d’un drôle d’air lorsqu’il donna la clé à Milo. Une fois dans la chambre, Romuald prit une douche. Milo apprécia le geste. Il en profita pour sniffer une dose de cocaïne. Rapidement, il sentit cette fabuleuse énergie, cette force exploser dans son corps et sa tête. Il ôta sa veste et la suspendit au dossier d’une chaise. Il ne portait qu’un gilet sans manche en cuir et son pantalon. Il retira aussi ses bottes et ses chaussettes. Il s’assit sur le bord du canapé et se laissa aller en arrière, les mains sur le haut de ses cuisses écartées. Il attendait.

Romuald sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour des reins et vit Milo qui le regardait. Il le trouva terriblement séduisant. Il avait un " je n’sais quoi " qui l'attirait comme l'aimant attire le fer. Il s'approcha, Milo l'avait comme hypnotisé. Il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il avait des lèvres charnues et savait s'en servir. Il sentit les doigts de Romuald ouvrir un à un les boutons de son gilet et ses mains douces se poser sur son torse. Milo prit sa tête entre ses mains et approfondit leur baiser. Il l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche et leurs langues se caressèrent de manière beaucoup plus sensuelle et intime. Romuald descendit sur la poitrine pour agacer les tétons, provocant un soupir de plaisir. Il sentait durcir l'entrejambe de son amant contre son ventre, à travers le cuir du pantalon. Ce contact sur sa peau lui faisait perdre la tête.

Milo respirait plus vite. Romuald était doué et très attirant. Il mit une main sur son épaule et l'autre dans ses cheveux, l'encourageant ainsi à continuer. Il sentit ses doigts s'agiter sur la ceinture de son pantalon puis sur la braguette. Le Martiniquais remonta pour prendre ses lèvres encore. Il glissa une main dans le vêtement enfin ouvert, à la recherche de la virilité de Milo qu'il dégagea délicatement. Romuald caressa le sexe tendu tout doucement, Milo frissonna de plaisir.

\- Prends-moi dans ta bouche, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- J'attendais qu'ça…

Il descendit le long du ventre, léchant la peau douce et brûlante. Arrivé à destination, il titilla le sexe de la langue, entendant un gémissement de bien-être. Puis il l'engloutit totalement. Milo laissa échapper un grondement, appuyant un peu plus sur la nuque de Romuald pour lui imposer la cadence. Pendant de longues minutes, il glissa dans le fourreau chaud et humide, laissant monter son excitation. Lorsqu'elle serait à son comble, le jeune Martiniquais serait aux premières loges pour le savoir.

Décidant que ça suffisait, il se redressa et fit se lever son amant. Il lui retira sa serviette de bain et admira un sexe en érection aux belles proportions. Il ôta son pantalon et se leva à son tour, ils s'embrassèrent encore et Milo le caressa. Il le fit mettre à genoux sur le canapé et se plaça derrière lui. Il se frotta contre les fesses musclées et rebondies.

\- Passe-moi le gel ! demanda-t-il, mais c'était plus un ordre qu'une demande. Détends-toi !

\- J'aime les longues préparations, souffla Romuald par-dessus son épaule.

Milo insinua trois doigts dans son intimité et fit des va-et-vient qui arrachèrent des gémissements de plaisir à son amant. Il mit un préservatif et força l'étroit conduit sans trop de ménagement. Romuald cria sous l'intrusion mais bien vite, la douleur fit place au plaisir. Milo se pencha sur son dos et l'entoura de ses bras pour caresser ses tétons. Il commença doucement puis les pinça plus fortement lorsqu'il sentit le jeune homme prêt à accepter cette douleur. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Romuald poussa un long gémissement de plaisir, haletant sous les coups de reins de plus en plus puissants. Puis il changea de position. Milo se rassit sur le canapé et son amant s'empala sur lui, lui tournant le dos. Il reprit sa torture des pointes de chair brune tout en caressant le sexe dressé et palpitant.

Tout ce que Milo faisait, c'était pour son propre plaisir. Pincer les tétons, caresser son sexe, l'embrasser c'était uniquement parce qu'il en avait envie. Son partenaire subissait, s'il voulait atteindre l'orgasme, il faudrait qu'il s'en occupe tout seul.

Après une heure passée sur le canapé, Milo se dit qu'il était temps de se mettre au lit. Il entraîna Romuald et l'allongea sur le dos. Il remonta ses jambes sur ses épaules et le prit longtemps dans cette position. Le jeune homme criait son plaisir et sa douleur car Milo ne le ménageait plus du tout. Ses coups de reins étaient violents. Il retourna son amant sur le ventre et le pénétra encore et encore en lui assénant des claques sur les fesses. Le plaisir et la douleur se mêlaient dans son corps et dans sa tête. Puis Milo se retira, il ôta le préservatif et s'approcha de la bouche de son amant.

\- Caresse-toi, lui intima-t-il.

Romuald obéit. Il se masturba tandis que Milo s'enfonçait une dernière fois dans sa bouche où il se libéra en criant. Le jeune Martiniquais jouit à son tour sur son ventre. Essoufflés, ils restèrent allongés un moment pour reprendre leurs esprits, mais bien vite Milo se leva et commença à se rhabiller.

\- C'était chouette, lui dit Romuald alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre. La prochaine fois on inversera !

\- Y aura pas d'prochaine fois ! rétorqua Milo d'un ton glacial sans se retourner. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Pas trop mécontent de son début de soirée, il rentra chez lui le sourire aux lèvres. Il se fit livrer un repas chinois et appela Philippe. Il lui dit de le rejoindre dans une boite de Pigalle le soir même, vers vingt-trois heures. Il chercha un cd de Billy Idol pour écouter "Flesh for fantasy ", une chanson sur laquelle Camus avait dansé. Dès les premières notes, il essaya d'imaginer comment il pouvait s'y prendre pour se déshabiller et quel genre de chorégraphie il pouvait bien faire. Il repassa la chanson en boucle pendant presque deux heures. Il finit par aller se doucher et se prépara pour sa soirée avec le gentil petit Philippe. A l'idée de ce qu'il lui réservait, il sentit son ventre se tordre de désir.

Alors qu'il faisait une liste des Clubs de strip-tease pour les jumeaux, Milo avait découvert une boite où tout était permis. Chaque soirée se terminait en orgie sexuelle. C'était un établissement très fermé. Il avait tenté trois fois d'y entrer avant d'y être accepté. Et c'est  là qu'il voulait emmener Philipe.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la boite à l'heure dite. Philippe se lova contre Milo et l'embrassa fébrilement. Milo sourit et le jeune homme sentit son cœur fondre. Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent une table dans un coin tranquille. Ils commandèrent à boire, Philippe se cala contre l'épaule de Milo qui ne l'entoura pas de son bras. Il avait l'attitude du mâle dominant. Philippe alla danser, se faisant draguer. Il était gêné, il craignait que son compagnon ne le lui reproche mais Milo avait un sourire bienveillant. Après presque deux heures, les choses évoluèrent. Les premiers couples commençaient à se lâcher. Certains, déjà nus, subissaient les assauts d'un ou plusieurs partenaires. Milo se tourna vers Philippe et l'embrassa goulûment. Toujours prompt à satisfaire son amant, le jeune homme entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise pour dévorer son torse de baiser. Voyant que Milo se laissait faire, il s'enhardit, ouvrant son pantalon et glissant une main à la recherche de son sexe qu'il commença à caresser. Puis il le prit dans sa bouche pendant de longues minutes.

Milo le stoppa et lui demanda de se déshabiller. Philipe s'exécuta, mal à l'aise, et se retrouva en boxer. Il s'agenouilla à nouveau entre les longues jambes de Milo pour reprendre sa fellation. Un homme s'approcha d'eux et s'assit aux côtés du jeune cadre. Il murmura à son oreille et Milo acquiesça. Il ouvrit son pantalon, sortit son sexe et Milo poussa la tête de Philippe vers son voisin. Le jeune homme croisa son regard sans comprendre mais Milo lui fit un signe de la tête et sourit. Philippe referma ses lèvres sur ce nouveau sexe tout en continuant à caresser Milo de la main. Puis l'homme se leva et se plaça derrière Philippe, descendit son boxer et caressa son intimité. Le jeune homme leva des yeux suppliants vers Milo qui le rassura en passant une main sur sa joue comme on flatte le flanc d'un chien.

\- Fais-moi confiance, sois gentil ! Tu vas adorer ! lui murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.

A cet instant, l'homme le pénétra. Il se raidit et Milo l'inclina à nouveau sur son membre raide et gonflé. Il exultait. Cette atmosphère chargée de sexe, de stupre et de vice le remplissait d'une énergie nouvelle. Il se sentait bien, il aurait pu rester là toute la nuit à chercher des hommes soumis pour leur faire subir ses assauts rudes et parfois même sadiques. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour se passer de ça pendant toutes ces années.

Pendant presque deux heures, des hommes défilèrent derrière Philippe. Milo le contrôlait pour qu'il ne le fasse pas jouir. Il finit par lui dire de venir s'empaler sur lui en lui tournant le dos. Il lui fit largement écarter les jambes pour exposer à la vue de tous, son intimité prise par son sexe. Il l'empêchait de se caresser. C'était une torture supplémentaire et Philippe se pliait à tous ses caprices, toutes ses envies, toutes ses perversions. Ils finirent la nuit chez le jeune homme à qui Milo fit encore subir d'autres tortures vicieuses et perverses dont il avait le secret. Il prit enfin son corps et se libéra à l'intérieur avec un cri violent de plaisir inouï, décuplé par tout ce qu'il avait fait et vu tout au long de la soirée. Il se rhabilla et rentra chez lui…

 

A suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

A partir de là, Milo sombra de plus en plus dans cet enfer. Il répondait aux mails des Niçois, leur affirmant que tout allait bien. Au téléphone, il arrivait à donner le change. Camus passait le voir de temps en temps et là aussi, il faisait bonne figure. Le mannequin avait des soupçons mais il ne vit rien de suspect de ses propres yeux. Milo lui semblait parfois avoir un peu trop bu, ou être trop remuant peut-être sous l'effet de la drogue mais rien de vraiment alarmant.

De leur côté, les Niçois commençaient à être contactés via leurs sites Internet. Les jumeaux étaient montés à Paris une journée pour voir deux Clubs très intéressés par leur numéro. Aphrodite avait décroché trois séances photos et Angelo, deux. Eux non plus n'avaient rien noté d'alarmant.

Pourtant, jour après jour, semaines après semaines, Milo s'enfonçait un peu plus. Il se rendit à plusieurs reprises à son bureau mais son patron refusa qu'il reprenne le travail, estimant qu'il n'était pas encore en état de le faire. Milo ressortait à chaque fois avec le sourire aux lèvres, ravi de sa petite comédie.

Mais, un soir, il alla trop loin. Il était au bord du gouffre et fit un pas de trop…

* * *

 

Camus s'éveilla en entendant la sonnerie de son portable. Complètement dans le cirage, il répondit. A l'autre bout du fil, un homme se présenta comme étant le médecin des urgences de l'hôpital. Il lui expliqua que son numéro était dans le mobile d'un homme qu'on venait de leur amener et qui n'arrêtait pas de prononcer son nom en délirant. Cet homme s'appelait Milo Parédès.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il entrait aux urgences et demandait à voir Milo. Un médecin arriva.

\- Il a fait une overdose de cocaïne par injection. Il réagit bien au traitement mais il est encore inconscient. On ne saura qu'à son réveil s'il aura des séquelles et de quelle nature elles seront.

\- Je peux le voir ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Qui l'a amené ?

\- Un homme jeune qui n'a pas laissé son nom et qui est reparti juste après nous avoir dit ce que monsieur Parédès avait fait. Je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres patients à voir. Ne restez pas trop longtemps.

Camus entra dans la chambre sans un bruit. Une lumière douce émanait du haut du lit vers le plafond. Plusieurs appareils de surveillance entouraient Milo, dans son bras était fixée une perfusion. Il s'approcha du lit et regarda le visage de son ami. Il le trouva amaigri. Des cernes sombres soulignaient ses yeux fermés. Camus sentit sa gorge se serrer et des larmes brouillèrent sa vue. Il s'assit sur la chaise toute proche, prit sa main dans la sienne et la mit contre sa joue. Il s'en voulait. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir dans quel état était Milo ? Il connaissait pourtant bien les symptômes pour y avoir été confronté par le passé, quand il était encore strip-teaseur. Encore aujourd'hui, il voyait des mannequins faire le grand plongeon pour soi-disant supporter la pression du boulot. Comment avait-il pu passer à coté de ça ? Il avait failli le perdre et il n'avait rien vu. Il laissa couler ses larmes, il ne pouvait plus les retenir. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal de voir Milo dans ce lit, entre la vie et la mort ?

\- Accroche-toi Milo ! Bat-toi ! murmura-t-il à son oreille. T'as pas le droit de partir sans que j'aie remboursé ma dette ! Accroche-toi !

Il posa sa tête sur le lit, sa main toujours dans la sienne et se laissa gagner par le sommeil, épuisé par le stress, par la peur, par la panique…

* * *

 

Il remontait lentement des brumes du sommeil. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il cligna des yeux, les ouvrit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir où il était. Il prit soudain conscience que quelqu'un lui touchait effectivement les cheveux. Il leva la tête et croisa deux lacs saphir qui le regardaient avec une lueur de tristesse profonde et de honte. Sans réfléchir, Camus se leva et posa ses lèvres sur le front frais de Milo. Il resta ainsi de longues secondes.

\- Pardonne-moi ! entendit-il murmurer faiblement. Il se rassit et regarda le jeune cadre.

\- Chuuut ! Ne parle pas. Repose-toi !

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- T'as fait une overdose de coke. Un type t'a amené ici. Tu n'arrêtais pas de prononcer mon nom et le médecin a trouvé mon numéro dans ton portable. Ils m'ont appelé à quatre heures du matin.

Milo ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Il avait tellement honte.

\- Vous aviez raison… Je suis un drogué et un alcoolique… Camus j'ai besoin d'aide…

Il se mit à pleurer, Camus s'assit sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras. Il le berça longtemps, lui disant des mots rassurants, l'encourageant à se prendre en main, lui promettant qu'il resterait à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

\- Ça te dirait que je vienne vivre quelque temps avec toi, le temps que tu sois remis sur pied ?

\- Tu f'rais ça ?

\- Bien sûr ! Sinon, j'te le proposerais pas !

\- Et ton boulot ?

\- Tu viendras avec moi. Je dirai que t'es mon assistant, tu pourras m'accompagner partout.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence. Milo se sentait tellement misérable, il avait tellement honte de leur avoir menti à tous. Une infirmière entra avec un beau sourire.

\- Bonjour ! Comment vous vous sentez ? demanda-t-elle en vérifiant les poches de perfusion.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé la nuit à tourner dans l'tambour d'un sèche-linge, mais sinon ça va !

\- C'est normal. Votre corps s'est battu pour survivre, c'est pour ça que vous êtes épuisé. Vous l'avez échappé belle. Vos constantes sont bonnes. On va vous porter un petit-déjeuner.

\- Vous pensez que j'peux sortir aujourd'hui ?

\- Le médecin va venir vous voir, il vous en dira plus.

Elle les laissa pour poursuivre ses visites.

\- Camus, pourquoi tu veux faire ça pour moi?

\- J'ai une dette, tu t'rappelles ?

\- Raah ! J't'en prie ! Tu t'caches derrière cette excuse !

\- D'accord ! Les Niçois t'ont confié à moi et j'ai une dette envers eux. Alors je leur ai promis de veiller sur toi.

\- C'est une obsession de vouloir rembourser tes dettes.

\- J'y mets un point d'honneur, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai aussi beaucoup d'estime pour toi. Je sais que tu ne te résumes pas à ce type impulsif, uniquement gouverné par ses envies. Tu es aussi quelqu'un de généreux, de tolérant, de sympa. T'es un gars adorable, mais faut qu't'arrêtes de jouer au con.

Une aide-soignante entra et posa un plateau avec un croissant, un jus de fruit et lui servit un café qu'il avait demandé. Il commença à manger tout en répondant à Camus.

\- Tu crois que tu m'connais ? Non ! Tu m'connais pas Camus ! Je suis comme ça et pas autrement.

\- Oui, mais tu n'es pas _que_ comme ça. Tu peux te contrôler. Sans en arriver à ce que tu as fait il y a dix ans, tu peux concilier tes deux facettes. Celle politiquement correcte comme tu dis, et l'autre, un peu folle et extrême. C'est, à mon avis, c'que t'aurais dû faire dès le départ. Une entrave totale n'était pas la solution. Tôt ou tard, t'aurais craqué. Et voilà le résultat.

\- Je reconnais que j'ai peut-être pas choisi la bonne méthode.

\- C'est même certain. Tu m'as dis que t'avais déjà essayé de te piquer.

\- Y a une douzaine d'années à l'héro ! J'ai aussi fait une overdose.

\- Et encore une hier. Jamais deux sans trois comme on dit, seulement la prochaine pourrait bien être la dernière. J'te préviens, j'irai pas à tes funérailles.

\- Bonjour monsieur Parédès, fit le médecin en entrant dans la chambre. L'infirmière m'a dit que vous vous sentiez plutôt bien. Je vois que vous avez mangé.

\- J'avais vraiment très faim.

\- Votre corps a dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour vous maintenir en vie, c'est normal que votre estomac crie famine.

\- Quand est-ce que j'peux sortir ?

\- Je vais être direct monsieur Parédès. Vos analyses toxicologiques ne sont pas folichonnes. Vous êtes dépendant de la cocaïne et peut-être même de l'alcool. Ce n'est pas encore trop grave, vous avez de très bonnes chances de vous en sortir. Il serait judicieux que vous suiviez un programme de désintoxication. Vous ne semblez pas avoir de séquelles de votre overdose, vous avez beaucoup de chance. Vous vivez seul ?

\- Je vais m'installer chez lui le temps qu'il faudra, répondit Camus à sa place.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Vous ne devez pas rester seul, c'est encore le meilleur moyen de déprimer et de replonger. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. Je ne voudrais pas vous revoir ici ou à la morgue. Je vais vous donner les coordonnées d'un psychothérapeute qui vous aidera à comprendre les raisons de vos excès et qui vous donnera les moyens de vous en sortir. Si vous voulez y aller avec votre ami, vous pourrez le faire. Je vais signer votre autorisation de sortie et vous faire tous les papiers nécessaires. Au revoir messieurs.

* * *

 

Ils passèrent chez Camus qui prit quelques affaires et arrivèrent enfin chez Milo. Immédiatement, il appela Philippe.

\- C'est moi.

_\- Y t'ont laissé sortir ?_

\- C'est toi qui m'a amené à l'hosto ?

_\- Oui. Tu t'es écroulé comme une masse et j'arrivais pas à te réveiller._

\- Merci Philippe, tu m'as probablement sauvé la vie.

_\- T'aurais fait la même chose._

\- Sûrement. Ecoute, j'ai un problème et il va falloir que je le règle. On va pas s'voir pendant un moment.

_\- Je comprends. Appelle-moi de temps en temps pour me dire comment tu vas._

\- Pourquoi t'es pas resté à l'hôpital ?

_\- J'ai eu peur qu'y posent trop de questions, qu'ils appellent les flics !_

\- D'accord. Fais gaffe à toi !

_\- Milo ?_

\- Oui ?

_\- Je t'aime._

\- Philippe… tu f'rais mieux de m'oublier. Je suis pas quelqu'un de bien pour toi.

\- _Mais… Milo…_

\- Oublie-moi Philippe ! J'peux pas t'aimer !

Il raccrocha et effaça le numéro de son téléphone. S'il devait tourner la page, autant commencer immédiatement. Un reste de conscience lui disait qu'il devait protéger le pauvre garçon de la bête qui sommeillait en lui et que Philippe savait si bien faire sortir de son antre glauque et malsain. Il alla ensuite dans le bar et vida toutes les bouteilles d'alcool dans l'évier. Il n'avait plus de cocaïne, ce qui tombait bien, parce que là, il n'aurait peut-être pas eu le courage de s'en débarrasser.

Pendant ce temps, Camus déballa ses affaires et commença à s'occuper du repas. Ils dinèrent tranquillement. Milo était gêné, il se sentait tellement misérable. Il mit un cd de musique classique et s'assit dans le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse. Le mannequin vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et adopta la même position. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, se racontant leur vie, leurs joies, leurs déceptions. La mère de Camus vivait à Nice et les parents de Milo à Paris, à une heure de chez leur fils. Ils se confièrent les raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient devenus homosexuels. Milo avait fait sa première expérience avec le dealer qui lui avait vendu sa première dose de cocaïne et Camus suite à une rupture avec une fille. Aphrodite, son ami d'enfance, avait ramassé son cœur à la petite cuillère et à force de pleurer sur son épaule, ils avaient fini dans le même lit. Camus avait très rapidement oublié cette fille. Ils étaient restés ensemble quelques semaines et avaient arrêté de se voir en tant qu'amant quand Camus eut fini de rafistoler son cœur. Il avait dix-sept ans à l'époque.

Il était à peine onze heures lorsque, voyant les paupières de Milo se fermer de plus en plus souvent, Camus suggéra qu'ils aillent se coucher. Cette fois Milo ne lui proposa pas le canapé. Sitôt couché, il vint se blottir dans les bras de Camus qui le serra contre lui bien volontiers, avec un soupir de satisfaction. Il s'endormit en quelques minutes. Camus le regarda longtemps dormir. Il s'en voulait encore de n'avoir rien vu. Il avait eu tellement peur, il en frissonnait encore en y pensant et des larmes perlèrent aux bords de ses paupières. Il ôta une mèche bleue de sa joue et laissa glissa le dos de son doigt sur la peau râpeuse. Il finit par s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

 

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Camus l'emmena partout avec lui et le présenta comme son assistant. Pour la première fois, Milo vit son ami travailler et il eut confirmation de ce qu'il pensait. Camus était d'un premier abord glacial mais devant l'objectif, il était transformé. La passion brûlait dans son regard, il adorait son métier et ça se voyait. Le responsable de l'agence l'informa qu'Aphrodite serait là la semaine suivante pour son premier contrat.

Milo ne se lassait pas de voir Camus travailler. Il s'occupait de lui. Pendant qu'il était entre les mains des coiffeurs et des maquilleuses, il lui apportait un café ou une boisson, prenait des rendez-vous pour lui, organisait son emploi du temps et le mannequin ne s'en plaignait pas du tout. Bien au contraire. Milo avait l'art et la manière de négocier avec les autres agences pour lui permettre d'avoir plus de temps de libre surtout lorsqu'il avait compris que toutes les séances photos ne menaient pas forcément à un contrat. Il apprenait vite et ses compétences de commercial faisaient augmenter la popularité de Camus. Il décida même de bloquer quelques jours pour sortir un peu de ce monde infernal afin d'accompagner Aphrodite.

Les trois hommes furent ravis de se retrouver et bien sûr Milo proposa son canapé. Si Aphrodite fut surpris de voir qu'ils dormaient ensemble, il n'en laissa rien paraître. De plus, il n'entendit jamais quoique ce soit qui aurait pu lui faire penser qu'ils étaient amants. Camus lui avait expliqué la mésaventure de Milo et celui-ci lui présenta de plates excuses pour leur avoir ouvertement et sciemment menti. Aphrodite repartit trois jours plus tard, en promettant d'expliquer aux autres que Milo était très sincèrement désolé.

Il leur restait deux jours à faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Après l'immuable petit-déjeuner et la demi-heure de musculation, ils décidèrent de jouer les touristes dans Paris et d'aller voir des lieux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ou qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis longtemps. Ils allèrent voir les courses à Vincennes, visitèrent le Sacré-Cœur que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais vu. Milo emmena Camus chez ses parents où ils passèrent un après-midi de rêve. Ils étaient au courant de l'homosexualité de leur fils et n'en avaient cure. L'essentiel était que leur unique rejeton soit heureux.

Pourtant même si Milo ne touchait plus ni à l'alcool ni à la drogue, il y avait une chose qui commençait à lui manquer : le sexe. Le plaisir en solitaire, ça ne lui suffisait plus. Alors, il tenta sa chance.

\- Si on sortait ce soir ? fit-il d'un air détaché et innocent alors que Camus sortait de la douche.

\- Tu veux aller où ?

\- Ch'ai pas ! Quelque part où on danse et on où fait des rencontres !

\- Ah ! Je vois ! Monsieur veut tirer sa crampe !

\- Ben quoi ! Ça fait un mois qu'j'ai touché à personne ! J'suis jamais resté à jeun aussi longtemps depuis mon dépucelage !

Camus éclata de rire. Même lui qui était plus réservé en la matière, devait bien s'avouer qu'il en avait bien besoin aussi. Ils allèrent dans une petite boite sympa, chacun avec sa voiture, au cas où ils ne rentreraient pas ensemble. Et pas question de ramener leur conquête chez Milo. Ils trouvèrent facilement un partenaire. Avec leur physique, ils n'eurent que l'embarras du choix. Lorsque Camus vint dire à Milo qu'il s'éclipsait, celui-ci sentit la morsure de la jalousie lui grignoter le cœur. Il lui fit promettre de rentrer chez lui et Camus lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de découcher

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de chez Milo, tout était plongé dans le noir. Son "assistant" n'était pas encore revenu. Mais il était parti après lui. Pourtant, il ne put retenir une pointe d'inquiétude. C'est la première fois qu'il le laissait seul depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital. Etait-il assez remis pour résister à la tentation si elle venait frapper à sa porte ? Il lui envoya un sms : _Je suis rentré_. Dix minutes plus tard, son téléphone sonnait. Un sms : _J'arrive._ Rassuré, il prit une douche et alluma la télé en attendant que Milo rentre. Moins d'une demi-heure après, il entendit les clés dans la serrure.

\- Oh ! T'es pas couché ?

\- J'ai pris une douche après que j't'aie envoyé le sms et j't'attendais ! Alors, ta soirée ?

\- Pas mal ! J'ai connu mieux, mais ça soulage quand même! répondit-il en se déshabillant pour se doucher à son tour.

Camus le suivit dans la salle de bain pour l'observer, pour voir s'il n'avait pas une attitude étrange.

\- Et la tienne ? demanda-t-il à son tour en fermant la cabine.

\- Bien. Mais moi ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'aurais trouvé génial un puceau inexpérimenté !

Milo sortit de la douche et Camus lui tendit son peignoir de bain. Il prit ensuite une serviette et lui sécha les cheveux. En un mois de vie commune, ils avaient commencé à avoir les gestes d'un vrai couple. En fait, la seule différence, c'est qu'ils ne faisaient pas l'amour ensemble. Avant de se coucher, Milo jeta un œil sur ses e-mails. Il y en avait un envoyé par sa secrétaire pour l'inviter à un pot donné en l'honneur d'un collaborateur qui prenait sa retraite. De plus, l'homme avait été un peu le mentor de Milo lorsqu'il avait été embauché. Il répondit immédiatement qu'il viendrait. Il s'empressa d'avertir Camus et l'invita à l'accompagner. Il refusa. Il ne connaissait pas l'homme et ne faisait par partie du personnel. Ça aurait été déplacé. Ils s'endormirent, Milo dans les bras de Camus, une habitude qu'ils avaient prise depuis l'hôpital.

Le lendemain, ils ne firent strictement rien de la journée à part grignoter des saletés et boire des sodas affalés sur le canapé devant un film. Vers dix-sept heures, Milo se rendit à son bureau.

Camus l'entendit rentrer alors qu'il était allongé sur le lit en train de regarder son quatrième film de la journée. Milo apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'appuya contre le montant dans une attitude nonchalante et terriblement sensuelle. Il le regarda avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

\- T'es vraiment sexy dans cette tenue ! Un boxer, un t-shirt, un rien t'habille !

\- Alors ce pot ?

\- Sympa ! Mais au bout d'un moment ça d'vient gonflant !

Il fit le tour du lit et se laissa tomber à sa place. Il s'approcha de Camus, pencha la tête sur le côté et murmura "Câlin". Son compagnon ouvrit les bras et il se glissa contre lui. Mais aussitôt celui-ci sursauta et le repoussa.

\- Tu pues l'alcool !

\- Mais c'est rien, j'ai juste bu un apéro et une flûte de champagne ! se défendit-il en essayant de réintégrer les bras qui l'avaient rejeté, mais Camus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le repoussait. Il s'en suivit une bagarre digne des plus grands catcheurs de maternelles avec dans le coin bleu, Milo accusant quatre-vingt-quatre kg pour un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et dans le coin vert d'eau Camus soixante-seize kg pour un mètre quatre-vingt-quatre. Huit kilos d'écart, c'est pas rien mais la souplesse de Camus pourrait bien tenir la dragée haute à la puissance de Milo.

Le joyeux combat se termina en éclat de rire. Camus dut reconnaître que Milo n'était pas ivre et que malgré la tentation, il n'avait pas abusé du fait d'être seul, sans chaperon. D'un dernier coup de rein, Milo se retrouva sur Camus et lui immobilisa les bras au-dessus de la tête. Ils se regardèrent, ils ne riaient plus. Camus lut clairement le désir dans les saphirs qui l'observaient mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller à l'impulsion du moment. Quand Milo s'approcha pour l'embrasser, il détourna la tête.

\- Arrête ! souffla-t-il.

Il sentit des lèvres se poser sur son cou, déposer des baisers brûlant sur sa peau. Il frissonna et ferma les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? Ne m'repousse pas ! ronronna-t-il contre son oreille avant de la mordiller.

\- Milo ! J't'en prie ! Arrête ! Tu sais c'qui va s'passer si t'insiste trop. Milo tu m'fais peur !

Il avait parlé d'une voix plus ferme et un peu plaintive. Il avait utilisé cet argument parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Milo fasse ça sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Il le sentit se raidir et la pression sur ses poignets disparut. Milo se redressa et le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

 - Mon Dieu ! fit-il d'une voix à peine audible, puis des larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Rien ! s'empressa de dire Camus, ému par le désarroi qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. C'est rien, t'as un peu bu, mais c'est rien ! Ça arrive de perdre le contrôle !

\- Pardon Camus !

Il éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son ami. Celui-ci réalisa qu'il était encore bien fragile psychologiquement.

\- T'imagine pas comme c'est dur pour moi ! poursuivit-il entre deux hoquets. Depuis un mois, je dors dans tes bras, tu t'balades à poil devant moi, j'te vois t'habiller et te déshabiller quand tu bosses. Pourquoi tu crois que je t'ai suggéré d'aller en boîte l'autre soir ?

\- Je… Je suis désolé… Je f'rai plus attention… Calme-toi !

\- Je suis pas de marbre et t'es incroyablement beau et séduisant. Je suis vraiment désolé !

\- C'est fini, on en parle plus. Allez viens te coucher, on bosse demain…

Milo se déshabilla et passa un t-shirt et un caleçon, mais au moment de se coucher il regarda Camus avec des yeux de chaton abandonné absolument irrésistibles. Celui-ci ouvrit ses bras et Milo se lova contre sa poitrine, bien au chaud. Il en aurait presque ronronné de plaisir. Il ne s'endormit pas immédiatement. Il savait très bien que sa réaction n'était en rien due à une quelconque perte de contrôle à cause de deux verres d'alcool. Son corps avait violemment réagi au contacte de celui de Camus. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça avant et il avait aussi senti Camus se troubler…

 

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain, Camus avait rendez-vous dans le studio d'un photographe pour un parfum masculin, "Félin", d'une petite maison de couture encore peu connue. Le slogan était simple : Félin, libère ton instinct ! Bon, pas terrible mais le client est roi.

Ils arrivèrent à l'heure et furent ravis de revoir Dohko Wong. C'est lui qui serait le chef d'orchestre de la séance. Shion semblait être son assistant. Les quatre hommes se saluèrent et Dohko ne cacha pas son plaisir de travailler avec Camus. Celui-ci fit la connaissance du responsable publicité de la maison de couture et le suivit pour voir quels étaient les vêtements et accessoires qui avaient été apportés. Milo se cala dans un coin, laissant le champ libre aux professionnels.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Dohko manipula Camus qui se pliait à tous les caprices du photographe, mais celui-ci ne semblait toujours pas satisfait. Il décida de faire une pause. Milo porta un café à Camus qui poussa un soupir de lassitude en se laissant tomber sur un siège. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de cuir noir avec autour du cou, un gros pendentif argenté en forme de patte de tigre identique au flacon du parfum. C'est en les voyant tous les deux, l'un à coté de l'autre, rire et sourire, que Dohko eut une illumination. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Shion qui avait suivi son regard et qui avait compris rien qu'en voyant l'expression du visage de son amant. Il lui fit un signe d'assentiment de la tête. Le photographe s'approcha d'eux.

\- Dis-moi Milo, t'as jamais posé pour des photos de mode ?

\- Euh… non, pourquoi ?

\- Ça te dit d'essayer ?

\- Qui ça ? Moi ? Non ! Je saurais même pas comment m'y prendre.

\- Moi non plus la première fois je savais pas, fit Camus qui avait immédiatement compris où Dohko voulait en venir. Et il était d'accord avec lui.

\- Tu devrais essayer avec Camus. Je suis sûr qu'ce s'rait génial !

\- Mais le client va pas apprécier, c'est pas prévu.

 - Ça, tu m'laisses m'en occuper. Voilà comment j'vois les choses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sous l'insistance de Dohko et de Camus qui avait compris l'idée, Milo se laissa convaincre. Après tout, pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être amusant. Le photographe se chargea d'exposer son idée au responsable publicité qui voulut bien faire quelques clichés. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à l'assistant du mannequin, mais lorsqu'il les vit sortir tous les deux de la loge habillés à l'identique, il eut un hoquet de surprise. Jamais il n'avait vu deux hommes aussi beaux, aussi sexy ni aussi bien assortis. Milo eut une autre idée. Il demanda à ce qu'on passe en boucle la chanson de Billy Idol "Flesh for Fantasy" Camus avait dansé dessus, il pensa que ça lui plairait. Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

L'idée de Dohko était de mettre de présence deux mâles, deux guerriers, deux félins qui s'affrontent pour dominer leur environnement. Camus rassura Milo qui se sentait un peu ridicule et gêné, mais la présence de son ami finit par le désinhiber totalement. Il prit le parti de s'amuser. Pour le mettre en confiance, Dohko lui demanda au début de rester debout sans trop bouger, les jambes légèrement écartées, une main tenant le flacon de parfum contre son ventre tandis que l'autre se baladait sur Camus qui lui tournait autour, tantôt accroupi devant lui, le visage levé et les mains accrochées à la ceinture de son pantalon, tantôt derrière, ses mains sur ses cuisses ou son torse. Milo finir par se prendre au jeu. Il avait des regards sombres et torrides, une séduction animale d'un réalisme confondant émanait de lui. Même Dohko fut surpris et troublé par ce regard.

Ensuite il fit allonger Camus sur le dos, un genou relevé, lui faisant tenir le flacon sur sa poitrine et demanda à Milo de le surplomber, comme s'il allait l'embrasser. Leurs regards paraissaient soudés l'un à l'autre.

\- Camus, tu sais que tu me rends fou ? murmura Milo en bougeant à peine les lèvres, une étincelle rieuse dans les yeux.

\- Chuuut ! Plus tard ! Reste concentré, t'es génial !

Puis, à la demande du photographe ils regardèrent ensemble l'objectif avec la même expression agressive dans les yeux. Ils dégageaient une telle sensualité que tous, dans le studio, ressentaient comme de vagues de bien-être les frôler. Ils étaient hypnotisés. A nouveau, Dohko changea les poses. Camus, debout, un bras derrière sa tête rejetée en arrière, tenait le flacon bien en évidence alors que Milo prenait les attitudes de l'animal sur le point de dévorer sa proie. Derrière Camus, il passait ses mains sur son corps, les doigts en forme de griffes. Il fit semblant de lui mordre l'épaule avec un regard sulfureux pour l'objectif et Dohko l'encouragea à poursuivre dans ce sens.

Au bout de deux heures, il mit fin à la séance. La tension retomba et tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le responsable de la pub était excité comme une puce. Il tenait sa campagne. Son patron serait emballé, il en était certain.

Camus et Milo se changèrent et rendirent le pendentif. Ils furent félicités par tout le monde.

\- T'es doué Milo, lui dit Shion. Tu devrais songer à faire ça plus souvent.

\- Et mon job, j'en fais quoi ?

\- Tu démissionnes. T'as un physique magnifique et une présence impressionnante. Tu pourrais aller loin !

\- Je suis d'accord, renchérit Dohko. Je réagis rarement devant mes modèles, mais là, j'peux te dire que j'avais chaud partout et j'étais pas l'seul.

\- J'croyais qu'y avait que moi pour te faire chaud partout ! fit Shion sur un faux ton de jalousie avec une petite moue boudeuse.

\- Toi tu m'fais pas chaud, tu me mets le feu, rétorqua le Chinois avec une lueur de désir dans le regard.

\- Euh… si on gêne, on peut s'en aller ! plaisanta Milo

\- J'aurai vos photos dans trois jours, sourit Dohko en redevenant sérieux.

\- Et si on déjeunait tous les quatre ensembles ? proposa Camus qui redoutait un peu de se retrouver seul avec Milo après ce que celui-ci lui avait dit pendant la séance.

* * *

 

Ils rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi après avoir fait du shopping. Milo avait craqué sur un long manteau en cuir noir.

\- T'as tout de Morpheus dans "Matrix" ! plaisanta Camus avec un regard appréciateur.

\- Sérieux ? J'ai un peu plus de cheveux quand même non ? rétorqua-t-il en riant.

Quant à Camus, il s'offrit deux paires de bottes. Il avait un faible pour les chaussures. Il en possédait trente-neuf paires. Milo faillit s'étrangler et éclata de rire.

\- Tu dois r'gretter de pas avoir plus de pieds ! se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement, s'arrêtant dans une petite épicerie pour acheter de quoi se préparer un dîner sympa.

Mine de rien, Milo était fatigué. Il n'aurait pas cru que faire des photos pouvait être si éprouvant. Ils se mijotèrent un poulet au curry. Camus complimenta son compagnon qui se vantait de plutôt bien réussir ce plat.

\- Tu veux regarder un film ce soir ? demanda Milo en sortant de la douche, une simple serviette de toilette autour des reins et s'essuyant les cheveux avec une autre.

Camus l'observa et ressentit à nouveau le trouble qui l'avait envahi lors de leur séance de photos. Il trouvait Milo terriblement séduisant mais il ne devait pas oublier pourquoi il était là. Le jeune cadre était encore fragile face à la drogue et l'alcool et même s'il n'y avait pas touché depuis un mois, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était guéri. Et une liaison ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Il n'écartait pas cette possibilité mais pas dans l'immédiat. Le problème c'est que Milo lui avait encore répété aujourd'hui qu'il l'attirait et il était sobre, pleinement conscient de ce qu'il disait. Camus devait s'avouer qu'il avait été heureux d'entendre ces mots. Il avait ressenti des picotements dans tout son corps et sur sa peau. A ce moment-là, il dut faire un violent effort pour ne pas le toucher et l'embrasser tant il était réceptif à la sensualité sulfureuse de Milo. Après tout, il n'était qu'un homme.

Il prit conscience que le jeune cadre était dangereux pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Mais comment faire ? Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Un quelconque changement dans son attitude pour mettre une distance prudente entre eux ne ferait qu'éveiller ses soupçons et il ne fallait surtout pas que Milo se mette à gamberger de façon négative, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. La seule solution était de maintenir le statu quo et éviter que leur relation ne devienne encore plus intime.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Tu veux regarder quoi ?

\- Je me sens "Le Seigneur des Anneaux", ça te dit ?

\- Banco ! Tu veux un café ?

\- Si t'en fais un pour toi… Y a du déca dans la boite bleue !

\- Et deux expressos, deux !

Milo mit le dvd en lecture et se vautra sur le canapé, calé contre l'épaule de Camus. Il baissa la lumière et le home cinéma les transporta au coeur de la Terre du Milieu, dans la Conté avec Frodon, Sam et Aragorn…

\- Tu sais que je craque sur Vigo Mortensen ! lui confia Camus en finissant son café.

\- A qui tu l'dis ! Sean Bean est pas mal non plus !

\- Qui ça ?

\- Boromir !

\- Ah oui ! Exact ! Et Orlando Bloom ?

\- Pas mal. En fait c'est le personnage de Légolas que j'aime.

\- J'suis assez d'accord. Dans "Troie" je trouve que le rôle de Paris ne lui va pas. C'est un très bon acteur, mais ce personnage, c'est pas lui.

\- Dans "Troie" c'est pas vraiment lui que j'regarde, fit Milo avec un sourire gourmand qui fit rire son compagnon.

\- Oh toi tu fantasmes sur Brad Pitt !

\- Toi non peut-être ?

\- Comme un malade !

Ils partirent à rire et continuèrent à regarder le film qui durait environ trois heures. Camus s'était installé dans l'angle formé par le dossier et l'accoudoir du canapé tandis que Milo qui au départ était contre son épaule, s'était finalement retrouvé entre ses jambes, le dos contre sa poitrine. Le film prit fin et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Milo se tourna enfin, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Camus.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ?

\- J'te l'ai dit. Les Niçois t'ont confié à moi parce que je suis plus près qu'eux.

\- Et c'est juste pour ça ?

\- Pour quoi d'autre ?

\- J'sais pas… tu pourrais dire que c'est parce que je compte un peu pour toi !

\- Mais bien sûr que tu comptes pour moi. J'ai appris à te connaître depuis un mois qu'on vit ensemble et je t'apprécie beaucoup. Et j'ai aussi une dette envers toi, alors je fais de mon mieux pour l'honorer. Je resterai auprès de toi jusqu'à c'que je sois certain que t'es tiré d'affaire.

\- J'pourrais bien ne jamais vouloir m'en sortir pour que tu restes toujours près de moi…

\- Ça c'est malin ! Très mature comme réflexion !

\- Tu sais que par moment, je suis un vrai gosse !

\- Ça j'le sais ! Mais en attendant, le gosse, faut aller dormir, c'est l'heure !

\- Camus, j'ai pas vraiment sommeil, j'me sens même très réveillé.

\- Fallait pas boire cet expresso…

\- C'était du déca…

Milo se lova dans les bras de Camus, son visage dans son cou. Le mannequin sentait venir le danger mais il était si bien comme ça, il ne voulait plus bouger, juste rester là, comme ça, pour toujours… Il sentit les lèvres de Milo sur sa peau et frissonna violemment. Il devait l'arrêter tant qu'il le pouvait encore, mais sa volonté s'amenuisait un peu plus à chaque baiser. Il le sentit remonter jusqu'à son oreille et eut un soupir plus profond qui n'échappa pas à Milo mais quand il glissa vers ses lèvres, Camus se dégagea et se leva.

\- Je vais m'coucher, il est tard. Tu viens ?

\- J'arrive…

Milo était assis au bord du canapé, les coudes sur ses cuisses, les mains jointes, la tête basse. Il l'entendit entrer dans la chambre et se mettre au lit. Il ne pouvait pas encore le rejoindre, il était trop furieux contre lui-même. Il devait se calmer. Il réfléchissait intensément. Qu'est-ce que cet homme lui avait fait ? Il l'avait aidé à sortir de son enfer. Un enfer où il se débattait seul depuis des semaines entre l'alcool, la drogue et le sexe. En y réfléchissant, il se dit que le plus dur c'était, l'abstinence sexuelle. Aucun être humain normalement constitué ne peut rester sans faire l'amour après y avoir goûté au moins une fois dans sa vie. Bon, il y a des exceptions mais elles ne sont pas légions. Et la présence de Camus en permanence à ses côtés le lui rappelait cruellement. Il avait sous la main un homme d'une rare beauté et il ne parvenait pas à le séduire. Lui d'ordinaire si entreprenant et sûr de lui se sentait timide et désemparé face à lui. Pourtant, il l'avait senti réagir tout à l'heure. Mais était-ce là la réaction normale d'un corps soumis à ce genre de stimuli, ou bien était-ce Camus qui réagissait à ses baisers ? Comment savoir s'il éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour lui ? Etait-il attiré par lui ?

Il se prit la tête ente les mains, ce type le rendait fou. Même Shaka, qu'il avait profondément aimé ne l'avait jamais fait réagir de la sorte. Mais qu'est-ce que Camus avait de plus que les autres ? Peut-être devrait-il renoncer, peut-être n'était-il pas son genre. Peut-être préférait-il les hommes comme Minos ou Radamanthe. Il avait eu l'air de bien s'entendre avec eux. Il poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. Pour l'instant, mieux valait dormir, demain, il ferait jour…

Cette nuit-là, Milo ne s'endormit pas dans les bras de Camus…

* * *

 

Le lendemain, ils visitèrent la section réservée à l'Egypte Ancienne au Musée du Louvre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avaient jamais vu. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne fit allusion à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il y avait plus de trente salles immenses pleines d'inestimables trésors ayant appartenu à des Pharaons et des Reines plus ou moins célèbres. Camus était fasciné par le style des sculpteurs de l'époque. Ils avaient une façon bien particulière de représenter les Dieux et les hommes. Milo, lui, fut impressionné par toutes les petites amulettes en forme d'animaux et d'insectes qui étaient glissées dans une momie pour la protéger pendant son voyage vers l'au-delà. Ils avaient emporté des sandwichs et des bouteilles d'eau, car il leur fallut presque la journée pour faire le voyage au pays des Pyramides.

Milo avait été un peu plus distant mais ça n'avait pas été facile. Leurs conversations s'étaient forcément réduites et ça lui manquait de ne pas entendre sa voix chanter en permanence à son oreille. Mais, il ne voulait pas s'imposer. S'il n'était pas son type, alors tant pis, il devrait l'accepter. Cette réflexion le fit réfléchir. Mais où était donc la bête qui ne laissait rien ni personne se mettre entre elle et ce qu'elle convoitait, se moquant des conséquences ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit retournée dans sa cage ou bien l'avait-il domptée ? Il sourit à cette idée et se rappela des paroles de Camus lorsqu'il était encore allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital : _"… tu peux concilier tes deux facettes."_ Y serait-il parvenu sans même s'en apercevoir ? Il ressentit de la fierté à ce constat. Mais comment y était-il arrivé ? Bah ! Quelle importance ! Seul le résultat comptait.

Deux jours plus tard Camus ramena Aphrodite de la gare. Il devait avoir une séance avec un photographe que Camus connaissait et dont il pensait le plus grand bien. Il devait poser pour un catalogue de vente de vêtements par correspondance, pour la partie bain et jeux d'eau. Il passa l'après-midi à mettre des combinaisons de plongée, de surf, des maillots de bain et autres caleçons de plage. Il posa en groupe avec plusieurs autres mannequins, mais le photographe lui demandait toujours de se placer au premier plan. Camus lui confia que c'était très bon pour lui.

Le soir, ils mangèrent tous les trois et Milo montra les photos qu'ils avaient faites avec Camus et qu'ils avaient récupérées. Aphrodite fut emballé et ne tarissait pas de compliments et d'exclamations plus imagées les unes que les autres. Ils décidèrent de scanner les photos et de les envoyer par e-mails à Angelo et aux jumeaux. Ils leur dirent par sms qu'ils avaient un e-mail un peu spécial et qu'ils pouvaient les appeler en rentrant.

Kanon fut le premier à téléphoner pour demander des explications. Comment Milo s'était retrouvé à faire ces photos absolument divines ? Angelo appela sur le portable de Camus qui lui raconta toute l'histoire.

Milo décida de raconter sa mésaventure à Aphrodite. Celui-ci l'écouta sans dire un mot. Il finit par lever vers lui un regard triste et rempli de reproches à la fois. Il comprit pourquoi Camus s'était installé chez lui. Mais le beau danseur eut la surprise et la joie de constater que l'homme qu'il avait eu le plaisir de rencontrer cet été à Nice avait fait sa réapparition et il en était très heureux. A son tour, il leur confia qu'il vivait en couple avec Angelo et qu'ils filaient le parfait amour. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années, mais ce n'est que pendant leur séjour chez Milo en septembre qu'ils avaient vraiment compris qu'ils étaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ses compagnons furent très heureux pour eux deux. Quant aux jumeaux, seule la mort pourrait les séparer.

Milo proposa le clic-clac de l'atelier de peinture que Saga avait trouvé très confortable. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait souvent vu Shaka méditer, assis en tailleur dessus pendant de longues heures, pour rassembler ses énergies et s'en inspirer sur ses toiles. Il souleva un sourcil lorsqu'il vit Camus se coucher dans le même lit que Milo et celui-ci lui expliqua que ça l'empêchait de faire des cauchemars et qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux.

Le Niçois reprit le train le lendemain et les deux Parisiens reprirent leur petite vie tranquille. Pourtant, un soir Milo craqua. Il attendit que Camus se soit endormi et sortit. Il avait besoin de rencontrer quelqu'un. Il avait un besoin urgent de sexe. Il laissa un mot sur le lit et alla dans une boite à la réputation plus que douteuse. Il entra sans problème, s'assit à une table et commanda un ouzo, puis un second et un troisième. Un type plutôt mignon commença à le draguer. Ils dansèrent ensemble puis sortirent de la discothèque pour trouver un coin tranquille. Le type offrit de la cocaïne à Milo qui ne se fit pas prier. Puis ils passèrent plus d'une demi-heure à baiser comme des lapins dans toutes les positions. Son partenaire voulut le prendre à son tour mais le jeune cadre lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Le gars n'insista pas et repartit d'où il était venu.

Milo marchait dans la rue, vers sa voiture, il souriait. La bête était bien toujours là, tapie, à l'affût de la moindre occasion de se manifester avec violence. Alors qu'il était presque arrivé à son véhicule, son téléphone sonna.

_\- Milo où t'y es ?_

\- Dans une boite dans le Marais. Pourquoi tu veux me rejoindre ? C'est le "Mixed Bodies"

_\- J'cconnais ! Tu bouges pas, j' viens t' chercher !_

\- …

_\- Milo ?_

\- …mus… je…pas bien…

_\- Milo ! Tu m'entends !_

\- Viens…

_\- Milo ! Putain ! C'est pas vrai !_

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

Assis dans sa voiture, Milo venait de faire un malaise. Il se sentit partir dans les vaps, il avait chaud, du mal à respirer, il tremblait. Il essayait de se concentrer mais il n'y parvenait pas. Soudain, il comprit. La coke. Elle était coupée. Beaucoup trop. Si le type qui lui avait refilé la drogue se défonçait avec cette merde, il n'en avait plus pour longtemps sur cette bonne vieille terre. Lui était habitué à de la qualité nettement supérieure. C'est sûr, il fallait savoir où en trouver. De plus, il n’en avait pas pris depuis longtemps et la réaction fut amplifiée.

Camus s'était habillé en deux minutes et avait appelé un taxi. Il lui donna l'adresse de la boite et lui demanda de faire le plus vite possible. Arrivé sur place, il fit le tour des petites rues alentour en courant. Il n'avait pas entendu de musique au téléphone, Milo n'était donc pas à l'intérieur. Il finit par voir la Porsche, garée un peu plus loin. Il ouvrit la portière, Milo lui tomba dans les bras, à peine conscient.

\- Milo, tu m'entends ?

\- … vaise dope…

\- Ça va j'ai compris ! Accroche-toi à moi ! On va à l'hôpital !

\- Non ! … veux … trer… la maison…

\- D'accord mais tu dois m'laisser conduire ! Met tes bras autour de mon cou, on va de l'autre côté !

Il finit par faire monter Milo côté passager et prit le volant. Tout le long du chemin, Camus le secouait pour ne pas qu'il s'endorme. Une peur sans nom lui vrillait les entrailles comme un tisonnier chauffé à blanc. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine à deux cents à l'heure.

Milo poursuivait sa descente en enfer. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Il avait atteint le point de rupture. Il ne pourrait jamais faire marche arrière. A quoi bon ? Pour se jouer encore la comédie ? Pour faire croire qu'il était un autre ? Pourtant, une petite voix lointaine, couverte par tous ces bruits dans sa tête lui criait de ne pas renoncer. Il y avait des gens qui l'aimaient, qui tenaient à lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, il devait se battre. Il lui sembla entrevoir une main qui se tendait vers lui bientôt remplacée par… un visage si beau …

On aurait dit celui d'un ange…

Camus traîna Milo jusque dans la salle de bain. Il l'assit sur le tabouret tant bien que mal et le déshabilla. Il se déshabilla à son tour et entra sous la douche avec son compagnon pour le soutenir. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide à fond. Il eut le souffle coupé et Milo se mit à se débattre. Il le maintint contre lui d'une poigne de fer. Ils finirent par glisser dans le fond de la baignoire. L'eau engourdit rapidement leurs membres mais elle avait réveillé Milo. Il était de nouveau conscient. Complètement défoncé, mais conscient. Camus le sortit de là, l'enveloppa dans son peignoir de bain et l'aida à se mettre au lit. Il revint avec un yaourt et un jus de fruit. Son corps devait assimiler des sucres rapides pour contrecarrer un peu les effets de la drogue. Il s'assit sur le lit, à coté de lui, le regardant refaire surface lentement.

Milo le regarda enfin. Il y avait une telle détresse dans ses magnifiques yeux saphir que Camus sentit une boule serrer sa gorge. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il avec douceur en repoussant délicatement une boucle bleue de son visage.

\- Quelle importance ! J'ai échoué, j'ai replongé !

\- C'est pas parce que t'as fait un écart que tu dois tout envoyer chier ! T'as tenu un mois, tu sais que tu peux le faire.

\- Ecoute Camus, j'te suis infiniment reconnaissant de m'avoir sorti de là ce soir. Sincèrement. Mais faut regarder les choses en face. Je suis comme je suis et je chang'rai pas. Tu perds ton temps avec moi.

\- Je suis pas d'accord, si tu fais un petit effort, tu y arriveras et je t'aiderai. Je t'ai dit que je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois guéri. C'que je comprends pas c'est pourquoi t'as fait ça ce soir ? Pourquoi tu t'fais du mal comme ça ?

\- Pourquoi ? Alors t'as pas compris ?

\- Compris quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux prouver ?

Milo plongea ses yeux dans les lacs de glaces de Camus. Il avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et une expression d'immense désarroi. Il avait mal, son cœur et son âme lui faisaient mal. Il ne lisait aucun reproche dans le regard de son ami, juste de l'incompréhension et une infinie tristesse.

\- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ce soir ? Je suis à bout Camus ! J'en peux plus ! J'ai l'impression que j'vais devenir fou. C'est trop insupportable ! Ça me ronge le cœur comme un acide ! J'ai tellement mal !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles enfin ?

\- Je parle de toi Camus, fit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Je… je t'aime. Je supporte plus cette distance qu'y a entre nous. J'ai qu'une envie, c'est te serrer dans mes bras à tout jamais. Te garder contre moi pour toujours. Mais ça sert à rien de toute façon, tu t'en fous de moi !

Une gifle magistrale lui déboîta la tête. Camus se leva, Milo le regarda muet de stupeur. Le mannequin avait les yeux flamboyant d'une colère glaciale. Il avait le souffle court et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il ne réalisait pas encore ce que venait de lui avouer Milo mais ces paroles faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit.

\- Je me fous de toi hein ? fit-il d'une voix blanche de rage. Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que depuis deux mois j'te surveille comme le lait sur le feu et qu'encore ce soir, je viens t'chercher parce que tu t'es foutu dans la merde !

Il termina sa phrase en criant les mots. Camus était furieux.

\- J't'ai pas d'mandé d'venir me chercher ! rétorqua Milo, amère.

\- Et ce mot, à quoi y sert ?

\- Pour pas qu'tu t'inquiètes, c'est tout.

\- Alors pourquoi au téléphone tu m'as dit "Viens"

\- J'étais en plein délire, je sais même plus c'que j'ai dit !

\- Si t'es persuadé que j'en ai rien à foutre de toi, il te suffisait de me dire de rentrer chez moi, j'aurais compris ! Alors je répète, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'arrive pas à te dire de partir ! cria-t-il enfin. Je veux t'oublier et que tu m'oublies. Mais j'voulais qu'ce soit toi qui partes !

\- Et t'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Tu crois que parce que tu piques ta crise j'vais prendre peur et m'enfuir, c'est ça ? Tu m'connais encore si mal ?

\- C'est pas ça, j'ai confiance en toi, une confiance aveugle. Mais j'en peux plus, tu comprends ? C'est insupportable d'être à tes côtés tous les jours en sachant que tu partages pas mes sentiments. Effectivement, le mieux c'est qu'tu t'en ailles. J'te remercie d'avoir essayé de m'aider mais, c'est raté. C'est pas la peine que tu perdes ton temps avec moi.

Une autre gifle lui tourna la tête. Cette fois Milo cloua Camus du regard d'un air de dire _"Encore une et j't'éclate la tête !"_

Camus tremblait toujours de fureur. Mais pourquoi se mettait-il dans un état pareil ? Il se pencha vers Milo mettant leurs visages si proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de leur respiration.

\- Je te laisse ce qui reste de la nuit pour réfléchir. Si demain t'es dans le même état d'esprit, alors je f'rai mes bagages et tu m'reverras plus. Si t'es pas capable de dire aux gens clairement c'que tu penses d'eux ou c'que t'éprouves pour eux alors t'as raison, j'ai rien à faire ici.

Camus sortit de la chambre et s'installa sur le canapé pour le reste de la nuit. Mais il savait très bien qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Ce qui s'était dit ce soir était trop important, trop grave. Milo avait atteint ses limites psychologiques, il était à la croisée des chemins et il allait devoir faire un choix. Mais Camus aussi était perturbé. Milo lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il comprenait mieux son changement d'attitude et cette distance qu'il avait mis entre eux. Il ne voulait pas lui imposer ses sentiments. Il voulait que Camus vienne à lui de son plein gré. Et il ne le comprenait que maintenant. Quel idiot il avait été ! Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de retenir les larmes qu'il sentait monter.

C'est alors qu'il comprit aussi pourquoi il avait eu si peur lorsqu'il avait fait son overdose et ce soir, il avait été terrifié en s'éveillant dans ce grand lit vide parce qu'il ignorait où était Milo. Et la terreur qu'il avait ressentie en l'entendant si mal en point au téléphone, il avait cru qu'il n'arriverait pas à le retrouver, qu'il allait le perdre. Et cette joie indicible lorsqu'il avait fait ces photos, ses frissons délicieux quand il avait senti ses mains sur lui. Il avait toujours été inquiet chaque fois qu'il était loin de lui. C'est alors qu'il réalisa pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Il aimait Milo et depuis bien longtemps, depuis presque leur première rencontre en fait. Il était fou amoureux de lui. Il l'avait dans la peau. Jamais il ne pourrait partir et le laisser livré à lui-même. Demain, il serait encore là et le jour suivant, et le jour d'après…Mais ils allaient devoir avoir une petite conversation…

* * *

 

Milo n'avait dormi que quelques heures pendant lesquelles il avait fait des cauchemars dont il ne souvenait pas ou presque. Il n'y avait que l'image d'une main gigantesque qui se tendait vers lui alors qu'il tombait dans un abîme où il savait qu'au fond l'attendait la mort. Quoi d'autre… L'alcool ou la drogue finiraient bien par faire une victime de plus. De toute manière, il n'avait plus envie de se battre. Les Niçois et Camus finiraient par l'oublier. Ils avaient partagé une certaine intimité, des moments sympas mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient vraiment liés. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quoi ? Trois ou quatre mois ? Ils l'oublieraient, il n'aura été que de passage dans leur vie comme tant d'autres avant lui. Et puis ainsi, la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son cœur disparaîtrait, il ne souffrirait plus.

Deux autres visages s'imposèrent à lui. Mû et Aïolia, ses amis. Il les connaissait depuis des années, il savait qu'il comptait beaucoup pour eux. Mais sa présence les mettait aussi en danger. Il trouvait toujours Aïolia très séduisant et à son goût. Oh bien sûr, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Camus, Aïolia c'était juste une attirance physique. A quoi bon continuer à leur imposer sa présence à tous. Sa vie n'était qu'une illusion quoiqu'il ait pu réaliser. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que les visages de ses parents surgiraient dans ses cauchemars. Ils étaient son seul point d'ancrage, ils ignoraient tout du maelstrom émotionnel dans lequel leur fils se débattait et où il perdait peu à peu la force de surnager. Shaka avait déclenché une réaction en chaîne dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée. Mais ça n'était pas de sa faute, il ignorait tout. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ?

Milo finit par se lever. Dans le salon, il vit Camus endormi sur le canapé avec une couverture sur lui. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il l'observa pour graver à tout jamais ses traits dans sa mémoire. Dans moins de deux heures, il serait sorti de sa vie. Il poussa un profond soupir de désespoir et s'en fut vers la cuisine faire du café. Il prépara un petit plateau avec une tasse de café, un jus de fruit et deux toasts grillés et beurrés. Il le posa sur la table basse et s'assit à coté de Camus. D'une main, il repoussa une mèche de son visage et passa le dos de son index sur sa joue. Son compagnon ouvrit les yeux, le regarda et regarda le plateau en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- J'pouvais bien faire ça avant qu'tu t'en ailles !

\- _Nous y voilà !_ songea Camus.

Il voulait toujours qu'il le laisse seul. Il s'assit et but le jus d'orange en silence.

\- Milo, faut qu'on parle.

\- Y a rien à ajouter. Tu s'ras bien mieux sans moi. Reprends le cours de ta vie.

\- J'peux pas.

\- Hier t'as dit que si j'étais dans le même état d'esprit tu partirais et j'entendrais plus parler de toi.

\- Je sais c'que j'ai dit et sur le moment je l'ai pensé. Mais ensuite, j'ai réfléchi et j'ai compris certaines choses. J'peux pas partir.

Il termina son deuxième toast et son café. Il se cala dans le fond du fauteuil, remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et fixa le sol.

\- Je suis incapable de te quitter Milo. Comment je pourrais partir alors que t'es au bord du gouffre, en partie à cause des sentiments que t'éprouves à mon égard et contre lesquels tu peux pas lutter parce que ça s'commande pas.

Milo se leva d'un mouvement brusque et prit le plateau pour le ramener dans la cuisine.

\- Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton d'un acerbe en lui tournant le dos.

Il débarrassa la tasse et le verre dans l'évier de la cuisine sur lequel il s'appuya des deux mains en fermant les yeux pour retenir les larmes brûlantes qu'il sentait monter. Un tremblement parcourut son corps. Il avait mal, tellement mal.

Soudain, il sentit deux mains se glisser autour de sa taille et un corps se coller à son dos. Son cœur s'accéléra et son tremblement s'intensifia. Un souffle chaud caressa son cou et un poids pesa sur son épaule. Instinctivement, il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je peux pas partir…, entendit-il faiblement dans son oreille.

\- Camus, à quoi tu joues ?

\- Je joue pas, j'ai juste arrêté de m'voiler la face. Moi j'ai changé d'état d'esprit.

\- Moi non. J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

\- C'est pas par pitié que j'veux rester avec toi.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Milo s'était retourné. Les deux hommes se faisaient face et s'observaient. L'intensité de leurs regards en disait long sur le combat intérieur qui faisait rage en eux.

\- C'est toi maintenant qui comprends pas. Je peux pas partir, c'est au-dessus d'mes forces.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

Il vit les yeux de Camus s'emplir de larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues, laissant des traces brillantes sur la soie de sa peau. Son regard s'adoucit et une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit mais il ne voulut pas y penser.

\- Je peux pas te laisser parce que… parce que je t'aime moi aussi.

Il ne vit pas venir la gifle qui lui brûla la joue. Il regarda à nouveau Milo, ses yeux étaient remplis de colère et de souffrance.

\- T'inventerais n'importe quoi pour continuer à t'incruster dans ma vie. Mais ça marche pas !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'dois faire pour t'le prouver ?

\- Va-t'en. Si t'as vraiment des sentiments pour moi, alors respecte mon choix.

Camus sentit une chape de glace emprisonner son cœur et le broyer. Il plongea une dernière fois ses yeux dans le magnifique regard de Milo puis sortit de la cuisine. Il s'habilla rapidement et commença à remplir ses sacs avec tous les vêtements qu'il avait apportés. Il débarrassa la salle de bain de ses affaires de toilette et fourra la sacoche dans un des sacs d'un geste rageur. La colère supplantait sa détresse. Il s'en voulait, il en voulait à Milo, il en voulait à la Terre entière. Il avait été nul.

Il ferma son dernier sac et le posa avec l'autre dans le hall d'entrée.

\- C'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais le moment où je te dirais que je t'aime, murmura-t-il pour lui-même sans se retourner.

Il prit son blouson dans la penderie, passa l'anse d'un sac sur son épaule, prit l'autre à la main et ouvrit la porte.

\- Camus !

Il s'arrêta, le cœur battant, la main sur la poignée. Il entendit les pas de Milo s'approcher derrière lui.

\- Ne pars pas ! souffla-t-il. J't'en prie, me laisse pas.

Il ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de ses paroles qu'il n'espérait pas entendre. Et maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer ? Il referma la porte. Il reposa ses affaires et se retourna. Milo était là, à deux mètres de lui, les bras ballants, le visage ravagé par le désespoir.

\- Me laisse pas ! Si tu m'aimes vraiment, me laisse pas....

Camus franchit lentement la distance qui les séparait et posa sa main sur la joue de Milo. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et savoura ce contact, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

\- Regarde-moi Milo !

Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de Camus. Ils étaient remplis d'un tel amour qu'il crut qu'il allait mourir de bonheur. Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva dans ses bras, enveloppé d'une chaleur infinie et d'une tendresse inouïe. Il pleura, il sanglota, incapable d'endiguer le flot de sentiments violents qui déferlait dans son cœur et son âme. Il sentit les mains de Camus sur son visage, douces, elles le calmaient. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son front, légères, sur sa joue, chaudes, sur ses lèvres, caressantes. Il osa mettre ses mains sur ses hanches, mais son geste était hésitant. Milo était tellement heureux qu'il craignait de l'effrayer s'il se montrait trop impatient.

\- Dis-moi que j'rêve pas ! murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- Tu rêves pas…

\- T'es sûr de tes sentiments ?

\- J'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi… jamais…

Milo fit glisser le blouson de Camus sur ses épaules. Ils s'enlacèrent plus étroitement, ce contact leur arracha un soupir lascif. Leurs bouches se firent plus exigeantes. Camus sentait que son amant avait encore besoin d'être rassuré sur ses sentiments. Il abandonna ses lèvres pour son oreille qu'il mordilla, puis lécha les larmes sur ses joues, savourant le goût épicé de sa peau. Milo avait glissé ses mains dans son dos et remontait le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il sentit son compagnon tressaillir adorablement. Il prit conscience qu'il en avait rêvé, goûter à Milo de cette façon, il savourait chaque sensation, chaque effluve, chaque soupir. Camus allumait un véritable incendie dans son corps avec ses baisers.

\- Si on s'trouvait un endroit plus confortable ? chuchota Camus.

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

Camus reprit sa bouche pour un baiser sulfureux. Milo eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlé mais une main sur sa nuque lui imposa ce baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin. Même Shaka ne l'avait jamais embrassé ainsi. C'était un baiser passionné, qui en demandait davantage tout en voulant donner plus encore.

\- Le canapé ?

\- Bonne idée… Tu veux toujours me prouver tes sentiments ? demanda Milo avec une lueur provocante dans les yeux.

\- Tout ce que voudras pour que tu me croies !

\- Danse pour moi !

Camus le regarda, cherchant dans ses yeux s'il plaisantait ou pas. Apparemment non. Toujours enlacés, il poussa Milo et le fit tomber sur le fauteuil. Il s'éloigna un instant vers la stéréo et les premières notes de "Love on the beat" de Serge Gainsbourg sortirent des enceintes. Il monta le son puis se retourna et posa un regard envoûtant sur Milo. Il poussa la table basse dans un coin. Sous les yeux incrédules et brillants de désir de son compagnon, Camus commença à danser avec un regard aguicheur, insolent et un sourire carnassier en coin.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ? demanda-t-il un peu désarçonné par son attitude. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Camus le prenne aux mots.

\- Tu veux que j'te prouve que j't'aime comme un fou ? Alors regarde !

 

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

Camus se mit à caresser son torse et ses hanches en ondulant en rythme, de façon suggestive en rythme. Il avait ôté ses chaussures et Milo put voir les prises d'appui du danseur. Les mouvements de la chorégraphie lui rappelaient la séance photos quand il lui tournait autour, le frôlant de son corps et de ses mains. Camus s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Puis il prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, délicatement et tira doucement dessus avant de l'aspirer tout en faisant glisser ses mains de ses épaules à ses cuisses. A nouveau il s'éloigna et reprit son numéro. Avec une lenteur calculée, il déboutonna sa chemise, l'enleva et la jeta à la tête de Milo qui ne put retenir un sourire franc et amusé. Il était hypnotisé par la danse, par la musique, par Camus. Un désir irrépressible coulait dans ses veines en fleuves de lave en fusion, partant de son ventre, irradiant jusqu'à ses reins et se répandant dans tout son être en vagues brûlantes et délicieusement torturantes.

Son compagnon vint s'asseoir sur ses jambes, glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt et le lui enleva. Milo frémit et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Grosse erreur ! Camus fondit sur sa gorge offerte comme un fauve sur sa proie en grondant. Il mordit la peau, la lécha, l'embrassa de la mâchoire au nombril. Un râle rauque franchit ses lèvres que Camus reprit, glissant sa langue jusqu'à la sienne pour la caresser, la titiller. Milo agonisait. Il était en boxer et son excitation était bien visible. Camus baissa les yeux dessus et sourit insolemment, content de lui, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'excitation de son unique spectateur. Il se replaça au milieu de la pièce et dégrafa son jeans, l'ouvrit juste ce qu'il fallait, remonta une main sur sa poitrine puis derrière son cou, jouant un instant avec sa chevelure pendant qu'il introduisait son autre main dans son pantalon. Il ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre. Camus se jeta à genoux, cambra son corps en arrière, laissant ses mains parcourir son ventre, sa poitrine, son entrejambe avant de se redresser d'un mouvement souple et sensuel. Milo déglutit devant cette vision d'un érotisme torride qui mettait ses sens à feu et à sang. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir assez de ses deux yeux pour tout voir, pour tout regarder.

Camus avait repris sa danse, ondulant et contorsionnant son corps magnifique. Il descendit lentement son pantalon, présentant son dos et offrant ses fesses au regard brillant de Milo. Il dévoila petit à petit la partie la plus charnue de son anatomie qu'il balança de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite, plaquant ses mains sur chaque fesse, en coulant, à chaque mouvement, un regard enjôleur et voilé de désir entre ses longs cils noirs par-dessus son épaule. Puis, d'un geste souple, il baissa son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles, en se pliant en deux, gardant les jambes droites. Il se débarrassa du vêtement et poursuivit sa chorégraphie encore quelques secondes avant de sauter à califourchon sur Milo qui le cueillit dans ses bras.

Ils ne portaient que leurs boxers. Le contact de leurs peaux les électrisa. Etroitement enlacés, ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Camus frottait son corps luisant de sueur contre celui de Milo qui avait passé ses mains dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui. A son tour, il se mit à dévorer ce corps qu'il désirait tant. La foudre les traversa lorsque leurs virilités se touchèrent à travers le tissu de leur sous-vêtement. Ils gémirent lascivement, bouche contre bouche, peau contre peau. Le désir brûlait dans leur corps, rendant leurs gestes frénétiques et fébriles. Leurs souffles étaient haletants. Ils n'avaient même plus conscience de ce qui les entourait. Leur monde se résumait à leurs deux corps, immergés dans un océan de sensations quasi divines.

\- Camus… tu… tu m'rends fou… soupira Milo alors qu'une bouche gourmande agaçait un téton.

\- J'ai envie de toi… Milo… j'ai envie de toi, aaanh…

\- Hnn… Camuuuus…

Milo entoura la taille fine de son amant, s'avança sur le bord du canapé et Camus croisa ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il se leva, soutenant le mannequin de ses mains passées sous ses fesses, alors que Camus s'accrochait à son cou sans lâcher sa bouche. Titubant légèrement, il longea le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre et s'arrêta au pied du lit. Camus dénoua ses jambes et s'agenouilla sur les draps encore froissés. Il fit basculer Milo et le coinça sous son poids. Puis il se souleva sur ses bras, leurs yeux se caressèrent tendrement. Camus dessina le contour du visage du bout des doigts, gravant à jamais ces traits délicats et virils à la fois dans sa mémoire.

\- Je t'aime si fort que ça me fait peur, chuchota-t-il.

Il posa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres entrouvertes et sentit les mains de Milo parcourir son dos, des épaules au creux des reins. Il frissonna en ronronnant dans son cou.

\- Aime-moi Camus… aime-moi comme si c'était la première et la dernière fois !

Il avait murmuré ces mots sur un ton presque suppliant, mais dans ses prunelles brûlait une passion si intense, que Camus s'enflamma à son contact. Ce fut pour lui comme un signal qui le libéra de toutes les craintes qu'il éprouvait devant l'immensité et la force de son amour. Il craignait d'effrayer Milo, qu'il ne puisse assumer un sentiment si grand, si fort. Milo se débattait dans son enfer et il avait fini par réussir à attraper la main tendue vers lui. Cette main, c'était l'amour infini de Camus. Celui-ci l'embrassa d'abord avec douceur, puis leurs langues se cajolèrent sensuellement. Il fit glisser ses mains le long des bras les remontant au-dessus de sa tête tout en déclenchant des frissons délicieux, pour finir par entrecroiser leurs doigts. Milo se laissa faire en soupirant de plaisir. Camus prenait son temps, ils avaient l'éternité devant eux. Ce qu'ils vivaient était si intense qu'ils voulaient s'en souvenir dans les moindres détails.

Camus ne songeait qu'au plaisir de Milo. Après ses lèvres, il partit à la découverte de son corps, de ces petites zones sensibles qui s'affolent quand on les stimule. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint à la conclusion que Milo n'était qu'un unique point sensible de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tu vas… aanh me faire mourir…

\- Je te f'rai mourir d'amour… et je te ressuscit'rai à chaque fois… pour t'aimer… encore et encore… éternellement !

Milo haleta son nom lorsqu'il sentit la bouche chaude et humide envelopper son sexe gorgé de désir, enfin libéré de son carcan de tissu. Camus le savoura des lèvres et de la langue comme une friandise rare et exquise. Longuement, avec une lenteur digne de la plus raffinée des tortures, il s'ingénia à faire perdre la tête à son amant. S'arrêtant quelques secondes, il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet où il savait trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Puis à nouveau, il tourmenta les sens de Milo qui était au supplice.

Jamais, il n'avait éprouvé un plaisir aussi fou. Il était à l'agonie, chaque vague de sensations l'emmenait plus haut, plus loin, vers un paradis dont il n'aurait jamais osé rêver. Ses sens étaient à vif, du moins le pensait-il, car lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Camus contre son intimité ensuite investie par un doigt suivi de deux autres, il cria encore, faisant un pas de plus vers la folie douce. A chaque intrusion, il lui sembla qu'une décharge électrique le traversait de part en part.

Flottant dans une sorte de brume voluptueuse, il sentit son corps s'ouvrir sous l'insistance d'un autre. Il accueillit entre ses reins avec un plaisir ineffable, cette présence tant désirée qui allait le conduire dans les contrées d'un royaume inconnu pour lequel il lui faudrait inventer un nom. Ce royaume, il le nommerait "Camus", car il ne pouvait s'appeler autrement.

Il attendait l'inévitable pincement de douleur, mais il ne vint pas. Camus commença à bouger ses hanches, très lentement. Milo souleva la tête, prit son visage entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux dans les deux lacs sibériens de son amant. Il voulait qu'il voie tout le plaisir qu'il était en train de lui donner et l'amour infini qu'il éprouvait. Il attira Camus sur lui pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci gardait un rythme lent pour faire durer les choses. Chaque soupir, chaque plainte lascive, il les cueillait sur les lèvres de Milo rendues sèches par sa respiration haletante et que Camus humectait de sa langue. Progressivement, il augmenta son rythme, provocant d'autres cris, d'autres râles. Chaque fois qu'il plongeait en lui, Milo avait un gémissement de plaisir. Il avait atteint les limites de sa résistance. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose, le plaisir éclatant et éblouissant que seul le corps de l'être aimé peut offrir.

\- Plus vite Camus… j't'en prie… j't'en priiiiiiiie…

Camus obéit, étant lui-même au bord de la rupture. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent à mesure qu'ils allaient vers l'aboutissement de leur étreinte. Milo criait sans retenue son plaisir d'une voix éraillée d'avoir trop gémi. Camus lui fit écho, se laissant emporter lui aussi par cette frénésie érotique des corps. Il prit le sexe tendu dans sa main et le caressa. Il voulait qu'ils jouissent ensembles.

\- Milo… regarde-moi ! intima Camus quelques secondes avant que le plaisir ultime, à la poursuite duquel ils étaient partis et qu'ils avaient fini par rattraper, ne les foudroie telle l'onde de choc d'une explosion galactique. Leurs corps se tétanisèrent sous la violence des sensations qui les parcouraient par vagues toujours plus puissantes. Des cris presque inhumains franchirent leurs lèvres. Quelques secondes avant ça, chacun avait lu dans les yeux de l'autre l'amour pur et profond qu'ils éprouvaient.

Camus s'effondra sur le torse de Milo qui referma ses bras sur lui, le serrant avec une telle force que ça l'effraya. Doucement, le rythme de leurs cœurs se calma, leurs souffles également.

\- Je t'aime Camus… si tu savais comme je t'aime… murmura Milo, la voix brisée par l'émotion en glissant son visage dans son cou si chaud.

Camus glissa naturellement hors du corps de Milo, ôta le préservatif qu'il posa par terre et revint se blottir étroitement dans les bras de son homme.

\- J'aurais jamais cru qu'un sentiment aussi fort puisse exister, lui répondit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est tellement intense que j'ai la gorge qui se serre et le cœur qui s'affole. Je me sens tout petit face à l'immensité de c'que j'éprouve.

\- J'étais en enfer et j'y ai rencontré un ange. C'est toi qui m'as sorti de là. Pas une seule seconde t'as baissé les bras. Même sans savoir c'que tu ressentais pour moi.

\- Mon cœur lui savait. Moi j'l'ai compris qu'hier soir.

Ils restèrent longtemps lovés l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant tendrement, se caressant, se parlant. Ils ne se lassaient pas d'entendre l'autre dire "je t'aime".

\- Milo, aime-moi, souffla Camus entre deux baisers. Fais-moi mourir d'amour…

\- … et je te ressuscit'rai à chaque fois … pour t'aimer… encore et encore… éternellement !

Milo l'embrassa avec une passion qui raviva le brasier qui couvait dans leurs corps. A son tour, il le soumit à cette fabuleuse torture avec une tendresse et une douceur extrême. Il agaça les perles de chair de son torse jusqu'à lui faire crier grâce. Camus sombrait inexorablement dans un abîme sans fond de délices sans nom. Il soupirait son bien-être, haletait son plaisir. Il était un instrument de musique dont Milo jouait en virtuose des mélodies érotiques fabuleuses. Il crut perdre la raison lorsqu'il sentit son sexe glisser dans le fourreau chaud et humide de la bouche de son amant. Longtemps, Milo s'attarda sur cette lance de chair douce et pulsante, comme animée d'une vie propre.

Il souleva les hanches de Camus pour les poser sur ses cuisses. Sa langue glissa jusqu'à l'étroite entrée qu'il prépara et détendit du mieux qu'il put. Lui n'avait senti aucune douleur et il ne voulait pas que Camus en ressente. Il insinua un doigt et sentit son amant se crisper puis se relaxer. Un second doigt rejoignit le premier, Camus gémit mais le plaisir était toujours plus fort. Milo attendit plus longtemps avant d'en introduire un troisième, en le caressant doucement de l'intérieur.

Camus se détendit totalement et regarda Milo. Une aura dorée d'amour sublime semblait les envelopper.  Il se plaça entre les jambes de Camus.

\- Je n'ai plus jamais permis ça à personne depuis mon agression, lui dit-il avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

\- Alors c'est un peu comme une seconde "première fois", murmura Milo en souriant doucement, le coeur débordant d'une tendresse infinie. Tu es sûr de toi ? T'es pas obligé…

\- J'en suis sûr, je t'aime ! Aime-moi !

Si la délicatesse et la douceur avaient pris forme humaine à cet instant, elles l'auraient fait sous les traits de Milo. Camus non plus ne ressentit pas ce petit pincement douloureux qui accompagne neuf fois sur dix, une pénétration. Il sentit juste son corps s'ouvrir et le plaisir l'envahir avec une force incroyable. Milo s'allongea sur lui et l'étouffa de baisers en commençant ses mouvements. Il lisait le désir de Camus dans ses yeux d'un bleu si froid et qui pourtant flamboyaient d'une passion brûlante. Il croisa ses jambes autour des reins de son amant, lui imprimant un mouvement plus rapide et plus profond. Leurs cris se faisaient écho et leurs souffles devinrent des râles. Leurs respirations étaient trop saccadées pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser profondément, ils étaient lèvres contre lèvres, mêlant leurs souffles, cueillant sur la bouche de l'autre les plaintes et les gémissements lascifs, chargés d'un érotisme éblouissant.

\- Tu es si doux… c'est si bon de t'aimer…

\- … han… j'avais oublié à quel point c'est fabuleux… je t'aime tellement…

Milo plongea dans ce corps qu'il adorait, aussi longtemps qu'il le put, puisant au plus profond de son cœur, la force de se contrôler pour emmener Camus aussi loin que possible dans le plaisir.

Comme la première fois, l'orgasme les faucha tel un couperet, les menant à la limite de l'évanouissement. Ils s'effondrèrent, éreintés, à bout de force, tant physique que psychologique. Découvrir, comprendre et assimiler un sentiment aussi intense que l'amour lorsqu'il frappe à votre porte, peut être véritablement épuisant. Ils finirent par s'endormir, Camus blotti contre la poitrine de Milo, bercé par les battements puissants de son cœur.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils s'éveillèrent et prirent ensemble une douche bien chaude où ils se cajolèrent et se câlinèrent sans fin. Ils se préparèrent un dîner en amoureux, se donnant la béquée, riant comme des gosses, se bécotant inlassablement. Ils s'aimèrent encore avec une passion chaque fois renouvelée.

\- J'ai adoré ton numéro, chuchota Milo en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le dos de Camus.

\- Tu m'crois si j'te dis que j'ai réalisé un fantasme ? lui confia Camus sur le même ton.

\- Un fantasme ?  Raconte !

\- C'est en faisant les soirées pour les enterrements de vie de jeune fille que l'idée m'est venue un jour.

\- J'ai du mal à voir le rapport.

\- Dans ces soirées, la future mariée se retrouve assise sur une chaise et un strip-teaseur lui sort le grand jeu. Il l'allume pour ainsi dire.

\- Mouais, continue !

\- Et j'ai songé à faire la même chose en allant carrément jusqu'au bout avec l'homme dont je serai éperdument amoureux.

\- Waouw ! J'en ai d'la chance ! Moi qui rêvais de te voir t'effeuiller devant moi, c'était au-delà de tout c'que j'avais imaginé.

\- En fait j'me suis régalé à te mettre le feu !  fit-il avec un sourire provocant en se coulant sensuellement sur le ventre de Milo. Et mes sentiments ont rendu la chose infiniment plus excitante !

\- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pas qu'ça m'ait déplu, bien au contraire, c'est pour comprendre. Quand j'ai dit ça, j'pensais pas que tu l'ferais !

\- Sur le moment, j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée, un moyen de te montrer mes sentiments. Et j'recommencerai à chaque fois que tu le voudras…

\- Alors tu vas souvent danser…

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur et irrésistible en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras pour l'étouffer sous ses baisers.

Milo avait été très amoureux de Shaka et il l'avait aimé sincèrement. Mais ce qu'il éprouvait pour Camus était inexprimable avec de simples mots. Ce serait faire insulte à cet extraordinaire sentiment.

Il ne trouvait pas de termes assez précis ni assez forts pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Ils en parlèrent, Camus était comme lui, à cours de mots. En définitive, dire "Je t'aime" les yeux dans les yeux était encore ce qui convenait le mieux pour dépeindre ce qu'ils éprouvaient. Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme ?

* * *

 

Camus s'installa définitivement chez Milo quelques jours plus tard. Il leur avait été impossible de rester plus longtemps loin l'un de l'autre. Milo s'était chargé du déménagement pour que Camus puisse continuer à assurer les séances photos pour lesquelles il s'était engagé. Après ça, ils partirent une semaine en Jamaïque, où ils passèrent leur temps à se rôtir au soleil, à se promener, se baigner et à faire l'amour partout où l'envie les prenait.

* * *

 

Aphrodite avait abandonné son nom de scène pour reprendre le sien, Mikael. Ça faisait plus sérieux auprès des agences de mannequins. Il décrocha un contrat pour une campagne publicitaire avec une marque réputée de jeans et empocha un cachet mirobolant pour le strip-teaseur qu'il avait été. Angelo, lui, tourna un spot publicitaire pour un déodorant masculin et son téléphone n'arrêtait plus de sonner depuis sa diffusion à la télévision. Quant à Kanon et Saga, ils avaient été embauchés par un Club de strip-tease parisien ayant pignon sur rue. Leur numéro "Angel's Temptation" faisait un tabac mais voyant combien étaient payés leur amis mannequins, puisqu'ils avaient définitivement abandonné le strip-tease, ils commencèrent à prospecter eux aussi auprès des agences.

Quant à Milo, il avait repris son emploi. Il y était plus efficace que jamais et remportait des contrats faramineux. Chaque fois qu'il partait en voyage d'affaire, Camus et lui essayaient d'accorder leurs emplois du temps pour partir ensemble.

Camus, lui, avait signé un contrat avec une petite maison de couture qui commençait à se faire un nom. A la suite de son premier défilé, les chasseurs de têtes harcelèrent son agence pour le recruter. Mais il préféra prendre son temps et ne pas foncer tête baissée.

* * *

 

Ils passèrent tous le réveillon du jour de l'an chez Milo qui avait en plus invité Mû, Aïolia, Aïoros et Shura. Lorsque les quatre hommes l'avaient appris, ils avaient d'abord été surpris, presque choqués de la relation des jumeaux. Saga et Kanon ne l'avaient pas montré lors du barbecue. Mais les autres avaient bien vu que c'était un sentiment très fort, profond et sincère qui unissait les deux frères. Il n'y avait aucune provocation de leur part, même s'ils bousculaient violemment tous les tabous et les interdits. Les cinq couples s'entendaient bien et passaient souvent leur week-end les uns avec les autres.

Milo revenait de la cuisine avec la marmite pleine de queues de langoustes flambées au cognac et mijotées dans de la bisque de homard, lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Il observa ses amis un instant, repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé en six mois. Il aurait pu accuser les Niçois de l'avoir fait plonger dans ce monde de débauche et d'excès en tous genres mais il était le seul responsable. C'est lui qui n'avait pas su s'arrêter, qui n'avait pas su s'imposer de limites. Et puis sans eux, il n'aurait pas rencontré Camus. Cet homme dont il était éperdument amoureux lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais à bien y réfléchir, c'est grâce au départ de Shaka que tout est arrivé. _"Merci Shaka de m'avoir quitté !_ " songea Milo, tout en souhaitant sincèrement que son ancien amant trouve le même bonheur que lui.

Il rejoignit ses compagnons et fut acclamé, enfin, surtout la marmite !

En s'asseyant, il coula un regard discret vers Camus qui faisait le service. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de cet amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer tant c'était démesuré, et puis, à quoi bon ? L'essentiel, c'est de montrer à l'autre combien on l'aime autant que faire se peut, même si on sait que c'est impossible parce que justement, c'est sans fin…

Comment montrer l'infini ?...

 

Fin.


End file.
